On and Off
by RikusChika778
Summary: Zero and Kaname are enemies for Yuuki's love, but when a pureblood transfers to a the academy and catches Zero's attention and Kaname becomes jealous. He proclaims he's only a shield for Yuuki, but it's possible Kaname thinks more of him... contains yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**RikusChika778: Hey you guys! So guess what I've decided to do a story on the popular VK yaoi couple Zero and Kaname. I have to agree their very adorable. **_

_**Heads up: **_Shizuka is Zero, Ichiru, and Maria's caretaker and yes she still killed the Kiryuu family. Yuuki is pureblood, but has a bit of her human side still so she's not completely bitchy except a little in this chapter. Kaien is still Yuuki and Zero's foster parent.

_**Summary:**_ Zero and Kaname are enemies for Yuuki's love, but when a new pureblood transfers to the academy and catches zero's attention along with it. Why does Kaname all of a sudden become possessive for someone he claims he hates?

**Reference in writing: ****Places**

_Thoughts_

**Flashbacks or a loud voice**

_**RikusChika778 talking**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own VK. But I own my new OC soon to be revealed.**_

_**Warnings: contain's yaoi only. please don't read if you don't like. **_

* * *

><p><em>Damn him…<em>

A brunette thought quietly to himself. His reddish brown eyes stared straight into the water mixed with blood tablets. Kiryuu once _again_ found an insult that pissed the pureblood off. Even so, Kaname never missed the chance for a smart comment retorted back at him.

Why was this exhuman so determined to be disobedient?

**~~~~Flashback~~~~**

"Hey, stand back!" A girl with long brown hair tried pushing back a couple of fan girls waiting for the night class. She turned to her partner in hopes of him scaring away the girls, but to her utter shock she was left defenseless as the girls ran over her like a paved road. As she sat there in the sun, a shadow appeared over her. "Zero!"

Soft lilac orbs looked down pitifully at his supposed partner. _It's amazing she hasn't been killed yet. _He thought wearily to himself. Helping her up, he wasted no time in catching the fan girls at the gates. "**Hey!**"The girls turned around horrified by the pissed expression plastered on his face. "**Go to your dorms right this instance before I make you cry!**" In a flash the girls were gone as the gates opened revealing the causers of the ruckus.

"Thank you, Zero." The girl said as the silver haired teen turned his gaze on her with disappointment.

"You're so weak, Yuuki. Stop being nice to people considering you're a vampire."

As he turned away from her she punched him hard in the back. "I'm no weakling; if anyone is it's you, Mr. kindhearted exhuman." Yuuki retorted snickering at it when a hand raised up and smacked her us side the head.

"Was that some kind of joke?" Zero's face wasn't happy. She should have stopped at 'weakling'. "If it was I'm not finding it funny, _bloodsucker_." Yuuki's face contorted into anger at this. Both teens didn't even realize the whole night class had went by except for one person…

"Screw you! I was trying to make a joke to make you laugh, but instead you always want to go around with 'my parents are dead and I'm a pathetic level D vampire kill me now' look on your face." What Zero didn't understand was why this _Vampire _Yuuki thought she was so badass after being revealed to be the pureblooded daughter of a famous family and the sister of one of the most feared vampires at this school. As far as he was concerned this _Yuuki _was no better than the other, both were still weak despite having powers also either way both could die by a regular gun or an anti-vampire one. "God lighten up. You proclaim you have feelings for me but you're doing a terrible job of showing them for me. Beside's it's not like I'm going to marry you anyway, the pureblood line would be messed up then. I'm engaged."

Zero rolled his eyes at the statement. "I never proclaimed I liked you, you _assumed _I did. I also really don't care that you and that stupid Kuran are engaged, it's sick anyways to marry a family member."

"…Not in our culture." A silky voice came from behind the prefect. Kaname appeared from behind and Yuuki ran up to him giving him a hug.

"Big brother!" The girl squeezed into the hug. Kaname smiled not keeping his eyes off Zero. "Big brother, Zero was being a bully to me calling me all kinds of vile names. He even called me a bitch." There she did it again, just like last time. Lied on him. She knew whos side Kaname would choose and used it to her advantage, she must want Zero dead. He knew Kaname could kill him if he wanted too without even lifting a finger.

Kaname's eyes looked as if he knew she was lying, but he didn't mind as long as it was an excuse to kill Kiryuu. "Go ahead, Kuran say your famous line. 'It's all for Yuuki's sake that you're still living. You will be her shield from now on as debt for living.'" The exhuman smirked as Kaname's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"There's no point if you've memorized it all by yourself." Zero stopped smirking immediately before scowling and began walking away from the siblings. "Before you decide to argue with those higher than you Kiryuu, remember you're place or I'll be forced to place you back in it, D."

"Got to class, _Kuran's_." Zero didn't say anymore words right after that. His was once again outsmarted and constantly reminded of how ended up like this in the first place. The same woman who ruined his life, but also saved it by taking him and his twin in, Shizuka Hio.

**~~~~End of Flashback~~~~**

"Zero-kun? Zero-kun!" A girl snapped her fingers in his face. Zero's attention turned to the girl, her hair was the same color as his and her eyes were a dull gray. "Ichiru and I have been calling you for the last few minutes."

"Maria, it's obvious he's lost in thought." Ichiru said smiling at his twin. Maria looked at Zero as if trying to figure out what had happened today. "Yuuki must have got you in trouble again."

"As always. It gets old after a while." The exhuman said still looking down at the ground from the rooftop of the building. Yuuki was still a prefect for the school but only during the class changes. Ichiru and Kaito was his partner for the night class shift. Kaito had to attend a meeting and it left the twins along with Maria who skipped class to hang out with them. "She really thinks highly of herself."

"Don't pay any attention to it, Zero-kun. She'll get what she deserves one day for being too arrogant and cocky." Maria reassured flipping some of her hair and sitting down between the twins. "I'm not trying to be mean or ill mannered about our pure blood princess, but maybe I'm not the only one who's noticed the bitch fit's occurring more and more."

"It's annoying. She'll be doing it more frequently tomorrow night at the vampire party hosted by Sara Shirabuki." Zero put in. Despite Shizuka killing his parents, she took them in because she had no children of her own and gained a liking to the twins. The only time they weren't in her care was at the academy, where Kaien Cross took over as a temporary foster parent. "And it's the perfect stage for her to set me up in."

"No!" Zero was poked in the forehead by a sudden finger. Maria was now out her seat and was staring Zero dead in the face. "If that bitchy princess wants to get to you she'll have to get past me and Ichiru. Shizuka won't allow it either. I want her to pull a stunt like that at the party, her image will be shattered and everyone will think of her as a weakling." The three didn't even notice the other vampires watching and Kaname listening in on everything.

_How unruly._

Kaname thought to himself turning to another page in the book. Though he wouldn't lie about Yuuki's current behavior now a days he hoped she would be on her best behavior at the party. If not… the Kuran family name would be doomed because of her. Juri, Haruka, and Rido wouldn't know what to do to about it nor would he.

"Big brother, can you believe how their talking about me?" Yuuki asked, a distressed expression was plastered on her face. She was hoping he would do something about it, punish them at least.

"I'm sorry; Yuuki… but people talk shit often."He said giving her a smile before gently closing the book and standing up. "Class is over, we should return to the dorms." Kaname said noticing as the class began leaving. Yuuki pouted before leaving the room in a huff. Kaname took one last look out the window where the three were still sitting, neither had moved out of their place and their backs were turned to them. The brunette smirked to himself before leaving.

_They caught on… _

**Shizuka's House**

"Big cousin?" Maria peered in the door slightly before opening it all the way. Shizuka's house was Japanese styled the way she dressed and of course in the courtyard cherry blossom tree's bloomed never being out of season. They found the pureblood sitting in one of the trees holding a pink petal in her hand.

"Yes." She said not bothering to look at them.

"I bought the twins back." Now her attention was focused on them as she came down from the tree. Ichiru was the first to grab her hand and help her.

"I always think _you _might not come back to me." She said pointing at Zero remembering she did kill his family, but it was out of anger towards his parents. She had nothing against the twins and apologized often that they had no parents. "Did you come back to stay for the night and accompany me to the party tomorrow?" The pureblood asked as she lifted a hand to caress Zero's cheek.

"If you don't mind?" He asked before pulling away much to her disappointment.

"You're in a foul mood. I told you to let her go, but no you continuously let Kaname use you like a toy. Zero there's other people in the world you could fall in love with and their probably ten times better than her." Shizuka said walking to the bench and sitting down on it, Maria following behind. When Zero's face hardened she sighed playfully before smiling. "Joking… not really. Anyways do as you will, but know that I have rules for tomorrow night."

"Rule one: Zero is forbidden to talk to Yuuki because he might get in trouble.

Rule two: Try not to gossip too much about other vampires. They get pissed easily.

Rule three: Don't mingle with the aristocrats; you're just asking for Zero to be talked about and their asking to die by my hand if so.

Rule four: You will not be posing as guardians, instead as my adopted children in order to keep you in my sight.

And rule five: **Do Not Go Near Any Of The Kuran's. **I'm serious especially Rido, that sick bastard."

The twins memorized the whole list, but Zero found the first rule difficult to avoid. Don't get him wrong he could do it; it was Yuuki that would come looking for him to cause trouble. The only Kuran's he talked to and had a decent conversation without feeling threatened were Haruka and Juri Kuran. Yuuki and Kaname's parents, they were nicer than their spawn. He avoided Rido; because Shizuka wasn't too fond of the vampire being that she was once his fiancée and hated his guts to the core.

"And Zero…" Zero snapped back to reality when he heard Shizuka call for him. "If Yuuki comes looking for you, disappear as fast as you can and come find me. I'll keep a distance between you two." Zero nodded as he left the garden.

**Night class Dorms**

"Big brother what about this one?" Yuuki pulled out a black mini dress as Kaname's face slightly contorted in anger. After class he was dragged here by Yuuki so she could show all the dress's she wanted to wear. Honestly each of them was ugly, mini stuff did not fit Yuuki she didn't exactly have _anything_ to show off. He liked talking to her, but sitting through this even big brother would get pissed about it. Nodding his head in hopes she would pick that and let him leave but alas she didn't want it saying it wasn't short enough for him to notice her.

_You don't have much to show, Yuuki… _

"Ah! Found it!" She pulled out a pink dress that was two times shorter than the black one. Sighing heavily, Kaname nodded before leaving the room as she began protesting his sudden movement.

"Does she want to look like a slut? Does she want me to get in trouble for letting her wear that?" There was no point in telling her what to do because she wouldn't listen and throw a fit. Time's like this he missed _human _Yuuki. What infuriated him more was that her reason for acting rude today is because her and Zero's argument. If she knew making jokes about him would make him angry then she should have kept her trap shut. Anyone could figure that out.

Speaking of Zero, the silver haired teen had disappeared from the purebloods sight after he left the class building. The three were no longer on the roof. For some reason it disappointed the brunette because of the hunter's absence, but he soon got over it when he remembered he'll be seeing the prefect all night tomorrow.

Kaname chuckled darkly to himself before leaving the doorway to Yuuki's room and going to his own. He could care less about Kiryuu, after all he was a pawn used only for protecting his bride to be. His life was completely determined and controlled by Kaname. A puppet more so than a pawn.

Or was he more than that to the pureblood…

* * *

><p><em><strong>RikusChika778: So how was that for the opening chapter? If you have any questions about the story or sudden request feel free to do so I don't mind. Are the characters progressing so far good and don't seem OC or anything? <strong>_

_**Warning: I used to like Yuuki and Zero. USED TO! But I looked at the manga and anime again, and was shocked to see all the scenes that Zero and Kaname had. I also read a bunch of VK fic's with them and my yaoi fan girl side appeared once again just like kingdom hearts when I played it. So thanks you to those stories that I've read. My really REALLY favorite one is "Falling" by LuanRina. Beside's I think Kaname looks at Zero as more than a supposed 'shield' for his sister. He could probably just be marrying her just to keep the bloodline flowing. So please review this is my first time with this couple and I hope the story turns out good enough to update often. **_

_**Question: What name sounds better for the title 'mine' or 'on and off(based after VK guilty opening)'.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**RikusChika778: Hey you guys thanks for all you're reviews it blew Desire's resurrection out into the water. This chapters a little longer you guys so bear with it please. **_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own VK. **_

**Recap:**** Speaking of Zero, the silver haired teen had disappeared from the purebloods sight after he left the class building. The three were no longer on the roof. For some reason it disappointed the brunette because of the hunter's absence, but he soon got over it when he remembered he'll be seeing the prefect all night tomorrow.**

**Kaname chuckled darkly to himself before leaving the doorway to Yuuki's room and going to his own. He could care less about Kiryuu, after all he was a pawn used only for protecting his bride to be. His life was completely determined and controlled by Kaname. A puppet more so than a pawn.**

**Or was he more than that to the pureblood…**

* * *

><p>"Looking sharp Zero-kun." Maria peeked into the room giggling when the exhuman blushed in the mirror. The suit Shizuka had bought for him was sharp black and his tie was a light shade of purple. His cufflinks were silver; opposite of Ichiru's whose was gold and also wearing a black suit. "Big cousin has good taste."<p>

"Psh!" Zero scoffed. He almost laughed his head off when a pot crashed through the room past him. Shizuka had heard him. "Sorry!"

"Yeah right." The young woman walked in gracefully with Ichiru following behind. Instead of her usual kimono she was wearing a long lavender strapless dress that reached to her heels. There was slit on her right side showing off the silver high heels adorning her feet. Her hair was pulled back into a bun except her bangs, her earring were diamond along with a chain necklace that had a small diamond flower on the middle. No doubt she stayed true to her name as the 'Flowers-blooming-out-of-season' princess. She was the most beautiful flower known. Maria wasn't far behind in hopes of keeping the name alive she did her best to resemble her older cousin.

She was wearing a cerulean blue short dress and adorned silver heels also. She had a smaller necklace shaped into a heart. The bracelet she was wearing also was shaped like a heart, but her earrings were a long string of diamonds. It's amazing she wasn't engaged.

"Zero, you will be Maria's escort. Stay with her the whole time and do not leave her side. You both have a knack for disappearing." Shizuka warned as Ichiru laughed at the blushing cheeks.

"I'm no child." Zero huffed as; Shizuka began playing with his hair.

"When you're past the age of three-thousand come back and tell me then. Then I might consider you adults." She stopped when the maid came in telling them the limousine had arrived. "Good. Come children." All three followed behind with no questions. If a pureblood commanded it you do it, for Zero she was his master so of course he would do it.

**Sara's party**

Kaname was sitting outside watching cars come and go. His pet hadn't shown up for his prefect duties much to the purebloods disappointment again. Kaito and Yagari were here, but weren't paying attention to them knowing vampires were smart enough in not wanting to die.

Nothing had caught his eye and he had separated from his family knowing Haruka was looking for him out of worry. "I'm no child." He said to himself. He was far past the age of a hundred anyway so why did they treat him like that even if they knew his secret. The only one who was oblivious to it was Yuuki. Sighing heavily, Kaname almost missed the sight of silver hair get out of a limousine. Four silver hairs! There it was Shizuka Hio, Maria Kurenai, and the Kiryuu twins. They looked like their own set of family just like the Kuran's. Zero appeared in a sharp black suit catching the purebloods attention.

"Kaname?" Kaname turned to see Haruka his father coming towards him. A split image, it was just Haruka's hair was short unlike him and his uncle Rido's. "Why the shocked face?"

Was he shocked? He didn't notice if so, Zero completely caught him off guard. "No reason." He said shaking his head and standing up from his position. He wanted to meet Kiryuu now,

Zero was greeted by Kaito and Yagari as he walked by not paying any attention to the aristocrats like Shizuka had told them to do. Of course after they separated, Shizuka leaving to deal with some _issue's _she had with Sara Maria dragged Zero everywhere. He didn't expect to run into Juri Kuran who was sipping on the water mixed with a blood tablet and talking with a young man. The beautiful woman noticed them and came to greet them.

"Kurenai-Chan, Zero-kun, I'm glad you came." Yuuki was no doubt a split image of Juri. Best part about Juri was that she never had a threatening aura around her. She was always nice to people, unlike a certain daughter of hers… "Here, I want you meet a cousin of mine." Juri pulled the young man forward. He was _beyond_ handsome around Kaname's height, his hair was black cut like Haruka's, and his eyes were a sharp gold. "This is Ciel Kuran, a distant cousin of the Kuran's. Ciel this is Maria Kurenai, Shizuka's cousin and Zero Kiryuu, Shizuka's adopted son." Ciel gave Maria a light kiss on her hand and shook hands with Zero.

"It's nice to meet you." His voice was soft and gentle, but none of the less had authority over it. Something that ran in the Kuran's bloodline. Every pureblood's bloodline. "I'll be transferring to Cross academy soon, so I was glad to meet others who weren't related to me attending it."

"That's good. Whenever you need one of us come find us. Will be glad to help you." Maria giggled as Zero for some reason couldn't pull his eyes away from the older male. If he didn't know better it looked like Ciel was checking him out too. Juri noticing decided to leave the two and drag Maria along with it.

"But, Juri-chan." The younger girl protested.

"Not now they got to get to know each other." The brunette replied making the distance farther. She wasn't sure what she was planning herself, but she was hoping her son Kaname would come out from the depressed state he was in and go back to being his witty, smart self if he saw Zero. For some reason the hunter bought that out in him.

Sure as she hoped she saw Kaname looking around in the crowd turning down fathers offers for him to talk to their daughters. _Huh… he must have saw Zero-kun arrive _she thought noticing the pureblood was getting closer to the two younger males. _Hotter Kaname, you're almost there. _

Kaname found Zero talking to an unknown stranger that he had saw Juri talking to. Reading Zero's thoughts the brunette felt the need to commit a murder purposely to gain the attention of the hunter. Who the hell was that guy he was talking to? He was so busy reading their thoughts he didn't notice his own uncle come up behind him.

"Why don't you stop it, if it bothers you?" Rido offered helpfully.

"Stop being nice, it doesn't suit you to well." Kaname retorted. Whenever he was mad, the witty remarks would sound more serious than they were intended to be. "I don't care what he does."

"Oh… is that true? Well I was giving you a choice, but since you don't want to protect you're _possession_ as you're master I command you then."Kaname's eyes widened as his body moved on its own unconsciously towards Ciel and Zero's position. He stopped on his own when Ciel bowed and seemed like he was excusing himself from Zero. Though the action that he did next, Kaname really considered going over there on his own. Ciel kissed Zero's hand while the teen blushed an unexpected red.

_Damn that pureblood! Damn it all! _

The brunette had already figure out, Ciel was a pureblood but he didn't know from which family. His rampage to find the pureblood stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Dorm president Kuran." Kaname's attention turned to two obvious cousins. The elements opposite of each other. Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou. Because of Aidou's sudden blurt, when Kaname turned back to Ciel and Zero's position, Kiryuu was gone. "We've been looking for you all night."

"Ah, that's nice of you, Aidou, but I was doing something important."

"More important than us?" The blonde gave puppy eyes as his cousin behind him sighed; obviously he knew Kaname wasn't too happy.

_Yes more important than you! _

The pureblood wanted yell and go back to what he was doing, but the blonde didn't budge instead grabbed Kaname and pulled him to the crowd of aristocrats. Kaname had to go along with it due to his rank and role model status.

After Ciel had left the magic spell on Zero lifted much to his anguish. Ciel wasn't mean or anything and he seemed not care about talking to level D vampire despite others around them talking. It stopped when his eyes narrowed and glared at those around him. The glare was scarier than Zero's. Now the pureblood was someone he couldn't wait to see at school and _hopefully _talk to. Ciel promised when he first came he would find Zero first and talk to him as a sign for his first friend at the academy.

As soon as the man left he was pulled away by an unexpected person. "So who were you talking to?" Zero's eyes focused on Yuuki who wasn't even supposed to be near him. She had dragged him out onto the balcony Kaname was earlier. "Come on spill."

"None of your business dwarf."

"Really now? If you don't I'll be forced to make a scene and to think I was willing enough to forgive you about yesterday."

"Say what! You started it in the first place and if you do I won't be here to witness how stupid you look."

"D, you're pushing you're luck." Yuuki reached for one of her straps on her dress and snapped it with ease. Then moved to the end of her dress and slowly began ripping it. "It'll look like you forced yourself on me if you don't tell me. We use to be best friends and tell each other anything, what happened."

"You're insane. _Human _Yuuki was my best friend not _it_ in front of me." Zero tried to find an opening through the crowd and began heading away from her. Before he had a chance to get out of complete sight, Yuuki let out a fake scream that everyone's attention turned to them. The silver haired teen whipped around to see, the girl not only screamed, but scratched herself on both arms where trickles of blood was seeping through and she ripped her dress.

"Rape! Rape! He tried to rape me! Big brother!" Sure enough as soon as she said that, Kaname was behind Zero and grabbed him by the collar. But he didn't get a chance to lift the boy all the way up when three hands stopped him. Haruka was on his left grasping his arm with a menacing look and Ciel was on the other side with never before seen anger. Shizuka was behind him with her hand on his neck prepared to kill if he did anything else to Zero.

"Kaname let him go." Haruka tried to calm the anger in his voice at the boy's sudden behavior. Kaito and Yagari were watching intently ready to kill if Kaname harmed Zero.

"Or else…" Ciel threatened, the glare had returned.

"Or else what?"

"You die!" Shizuka threatened. Serien was behind her but the pureblood had her in a death grip on the neck. "Put my _son _down now!" After a few seconds Kaname dropped Zero who almost fell back completely until Haruka and Ciel caught him. Juri and Maria came from behind along with Rido and were beyond surprised. She was pissed at her daughter and wasted no time in going out onto the balcony where she was.

"We will discuss this in the car." She said before forcefully grabbing Yuuki by the hand and dragging her away as everyone watched. Sara watched in shock as her party was completely ruined.

Haruka sent her an apologetic look before a frown was directed upon his son. Kaname paid no mind to it and walked off in a hurry behind Juri and Yuuki. "Well an interesting sight that was." Rido mused as Shizuka sent a slap towards his face that snapped it to the right. "Ow."

"Next time I'll turn you inside out if I find out this was you're doing." She grabbed Zero away from Ciel and Haruka before bowing to the purebloods. "I don't know who you are, but you helped keep Zero from getting ripped apart."

"I'm Ciel Kuran, a new friend Zero just met. I know you don't like Kuran's but all of us aren't bad." He smiled when Zero tried to hide the grin appearing on his face. "He won't get hurt by Kaname as long as I'm around."

"Ciel will be transferring to Cross academy tomorrow." Haruka explained.

"Well Ciel prove me wrong about the Kuran's at the academy. Haruka's children have given a bad enough impression." The brunette gave a forced smile at the mentioning of his children.

"Of course." Ciel bowed respectfully. Zero didn't see him the rest of the night, because Shizuka insisted on leaving before she killed everyone in there. Starting with Yuuki and Kaname.

**Twins Room**

Zero and Ichiru sat in complete silence listening to the silent breathing Maria was doing between them. Ichiru was the first to break it.

"Yuuki's a bitch."

"Thank you for understanding."

"I wanted to kill her so bad tonight then Kaname. He had no right to that, she was lying."

"It doesn't matter, its big brother instincts. I would do the same if someone did that to you. No one will threaten you."

"Thanks Zero. I think you make a better brother than Kaname."

"Maybe…"

Ichiru sat up in the bed now facing his brother. "So who was this Ciel guy you were hanging out with?"

"He's a new student transferring to Cross tomorrow."

"Uh huh… He's cute."

"Don't go there. I'm not into guys."

"Okay sure… I am. If you don't want him I'll take a crack at it." Now it was Zero's turn to sit up in bed.

"Go get your own pureblood." Ichiru laughed.

"Fine, hopefully I meet someone who will like me."

"You will… just not Ciel. He's mine."

"I knew you were gay too."

"Night Ichiru!"

**Cross Academy**

Zero, Ichiru, and Kaito all sat in the headmaster's office waiting for the man to come back from the bathroom.

"You were in some serious danger yesterday, Zero." Kaito stated as he played with the bloody rose. "Master Yagari and I wanted Kaname to pull something. We were prepared to kill him."

"It would be a sight." Ichiru added in before Headmaster Cross came in.

"Hi, my student and teacher or should I say my adopted children!" He aimed for a hug at Zero who was out of the seat as fast as he could.

"No. Students and teachers will suffice." The exhuman stated sitting on the desk instead. Kaien sat up rubbing his face after colliding with the chair. "Tell us why you called for us?"

"As always, anyways I called because our new night class student arrived."

"Ciel's here, Zero." Ichiru stated as he gave his older brother a happy smile. Kaito shot a surprised glance but not one of disappointment, he caught on that the twins leaned to the same sex when he trained with them. "Is he outside?"

Kaien nodded and opened the door to Ciel's figure stepping in. "Nice to see you again, Zero." It was obvious he heard the conversation and knew of everyone's emotions. He glanced at Kaito and Ichiru giving them a smile. Kaito, who usually was on alert around vampires, purebloods more so seemed completely calm. Ciel was an unusual pureblood. A rare one, who didn't show off that he was better than everyone. "You must be his twin?" His gaze focused on Ichiru who nodded in response. "Oh my it'll be an easy mix up. You're Kaito from yesterday night, right."

"Yup, you vampires like causing trouble don't you."

"Force of habit," Ciel chuckled.

"While Kaito goes to teach the day class, you two will show Ciel around and get him acquainted. His dorm room is listed on the paper and he has a servant that accompanied him." Kaien explained before excusing Kaito to his duty.

"He's waiting outside if you don't mind going down there with me." The twins shook his head as Ciel opened the door and let them out. Zero hadn't noticed, but the pureblood was wearing his night class outfit and looked very good in it.

"So how do you like it so far?" Ichiru asked as they walked down the stairs.

"It's good pretty far, even if I didn't feel happy here I think being her with Zero's good enough." Zero felt the blush creeping up and Ichiru stifled a laugh. "Don't you think so Zero? I promised you'd be the first person I talked to."

"Uh- yes!" The silver haired teen was caught off guard at the close proximity he had near Ciel. Ciel stopped walking noticing something.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you were putting on an act yesterday for your image and avoided calling me a level D or an exhuman."

"I'm not cruel, Zero. It's rude and you didn't have control over becoming a vampire. It's not my job to blame you for it. Those who call you all those names obviously have too much time on their hands and nothing much to do with their lives." The older vampire explained smiling himself when he saw a smile tug at Zero's mouth.

"Ciel, you should stay around longer." Ichiru stated as he noticed his brother feeling slightly happy.

"I plan to." The pureblood said winking at him in the process.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RikusChika778: Finally finished the second chapter. Wow, Kaname seems bipolar today and Yuuki was… it's hard to put in words. If you'll feel like answering you're thought on her go ahead. A lot of my reviewers were anticipating on the OC created by me that would interfere with Kaname and Zero. Ichiru will have an OC too. <strong>_

_**Question1: How do you like Ciel so far?**_

_**Question2: Was Yuuki a bitch or what?**_

_**Question3: do you think I should make Kaito be a couple with Yori or an OC?**_

_**Reviews please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**RikusChika778: I'm having a blast doing this fic! A lot of people seem to like this story and Yuuki's acting a bigger bitch more than I intended of her maybe this is how I really imagined the vampire Yuuki acting. I like it so much! Ciel is very much loved right now and you seem to like the progressing. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own VK. Psh! **_

**Recap:**** "I thought you were putting on an act yesterday for your image and avoided calling me a level D or an exhuman."**

**"I'm not cruel, Zero. It's rude and you didn't have control over becoming a vampire. It's not my job to blame you for it. Those who call you all those names obviously have too much time on their hands and nothing much to do with their lives." The older vampire explained smiling himself when he saw a smile tug at Zero's mouth.**

**"Ciel, you should stay around longer." Ichiru stated as he noticed his brother feeling slightly happy.**

**"I plan to." The pureblood said winking at him in the process.**

* * *

><p>"Alright class dismissed." Kaito shut the book with a loud thud as he watched the students preparing to leave. Sayori stayed behind to talk to him much to his hurry. "What is it Yori-Chan?"<p>

"I heard there was a party last night. Yuuki was there wasn't she?" Kaito kept her gaze for a second before turning away.

"Yes and she ruined the whole party with her antics and before you ask we didn't invite you because you're asking to die." Yori's usually composed face frowned at the statement as she folded her arms. Kaito mimicked the response. "It's hard to keep an eye on you in a place full of vampire just because you want to see one of them. Beside's Yuuki's changing every day she might not be the same one you've known anymore."

"I don't care; she's still my best friend-!"

"_Was_ your best friend, Yori."

"And she still is! She could just be going through a rough time. You, Zero-kun and Ichiru-kun are going on patrol tonight for the night class. Can I come?"

"Yori…" The girl gave him puppy eyes and his determined self started to falter. Did he have a soft spot for the girl? Perhaps liked her. "Fine, but only one talk with her after that I'll take you back to your dorm." Yori smiled at Kaito before surprising him with a hug.

"Thank you!"

**Ciel's Room**

Zero had long helped Ciel find his dorm and help him settle in. The pureblood was quick when he heard the other vampires talking about Zero and Ichiru. Sending a glare and playing a little with elements around the room he shut them fast up. He even once heard Ruka make a smart comment to Rima about Zero and Ciel make the glass in her hand burst in her face while Rima laughed.

"God, I've never met such rude and spoiled children in three thousand years of my life." Ciel commented smiling as he placed his clothes in the closet. "Honestly I wish they would shut up."

"Yeah I'm used to it here. Problem is when you ignore them it causes them to say more stuff." Zero stated looking out at the window. "Well…" He began heading for the door while Ciel gave a confused look. "Time for class shift, the night class is heading to the building."

"Ah! Wait I'm stuck in there with them?" Ciel asked as Zero nodded his head. "Don't leave me…" The pureblood whined.

"Why, you can control them anyways."

"Yes, I know. I just might end up killing them that's all." Ciel stated before Zero opened the door and let him out. "There's got to be something else I can do. Can you give me an excuse or something?"

"You can leave whenever you like. Maria does it all the time and hangs out with us outside. Just follow her to the roof." The silver haired teen explained as Ciel made a mental note on that.

"You're a prefect for the school, I had no idea."

**Night Class Rooms**

"Class we have a new student." No one seemed care about it until Kaname looked up at the visitor. It was the guy he saw last night with Maria standing next to him. He was talking to Zero and even defended Kiryuu… Who does this guy think he is? "This is Ciel Kuran, a distant cousin of the Kuran's." All eyes focused on from Ciel to Kaname.

Kaname's eyes widened and couldn't form any words in his mouth except one. "What?"

"It's nice to meet you, cousin. Oh, I forgot about Senri it's nice to see you too."

"Hey Ciel." Shiki said casually messing up his dark red hair. It seemed all of the Kuran's and Shiki were in on it except Kaname and Yuuki. Her face was emotionless from the shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you earlier at the party, you're mother had hogged me the whole time."

_And you hogged a certain prefect…_

Kaname snapped inside his head. Ciel was already on the hate list. Cousin or not.

"Please forgive me, Kaname if I intruded on your authority. I'll just excuse myself with Maria." Ciel gave a fake smile that everyone became fooled and thought he was being nice when he was obviously sending Kaname a message. The pureblood ripped a page from one of the books slowly before tearing it up.

_I…_

"Oh, Yuuki, Yori-Chan is here to see you." Maria put in.

_Want…_

Yuuki perked up from the news and immediately bowed to her brother. "I'll be back soon." She said before running off.

_Him…_

"I hope I'm accepted here. I really like this school; the _guardians_ are just as nice. Thank you again Kaname for accepting me into the class perhaps the tension will lift around here." Ciel bowed before walking off along with Maria leaving the class with questions unanswered.

_Dead! _

Kaname ripped the thick text book completely in half before throwing it across the room with his powers. The wall was left with a crater like dent in it.

**~~~~Flashback~~~~**

"Mother!" Yuuki complained as Juri dragged her outside Kaname and Haruka following behind. "That hurts."

Juri spun on her heel to face her daughter. "Keep saying it hurts and I'll give you something much more painful. As far as I'm concerned this is nothing compared to how hard I want to hit you." She wasn't happy at all with her daughters' behavior tonight. She blamed Zero like it was a habit. A lying habit and it had to stop; no daughter of her's was going to lie on people about false accusations. "Kaname will get his punishment too." She began pulling Yuuki once again and didn't even notice how much the girl struggled. It was futile considering she was older and stronger.

Kaname could care less about the punishment he was going to receive. Instead he wanted to know why that guy stuck up for Zero. Who was he to threaten him? He almost missed Zero leaving along with Shizuka. An unhappy look plastered on her face.

"Damn that bitch!" Shizuka said as the limousine pulled up. "Juri needs to put a leash on her and that stupid son of hers."

"I'm sorry Shizuka. I tried to find you, but Yuuki acted faster than me." Zero said looking down at his feet as he heard the older vampire coming up to him. She lifted his chin so he could look directly at her.

"It isn't your fault. I wasn't going to let someone hurt my son for something he didn't even do and I owe it to Haruka and Ciel for standing up for you." Zero noticed she had called him 'son' more frequently now. She had done it in the past as a sign for a mother's affection, but it really kicked in when Kaname threatened him. Like a real mothers instinct to defend her child. "I'm sure Yuuki, will be getting the punishment she so deserves. If Juri doesn't do anything about her, she might be heartbroken when she see's my hand holding her daughters heart."

"Big cousin!" Maria scolded as Shizuka showed no sign of joking.

"Oh my…" the twins said in unison as Maria tried to explain to Shizuka about how bad it was killing me. It wasn't working so far.

**~~~~End of Flashback~~~~**

Zero sat outside with Kaito and Ichiru waiting on the other two to show up. "So wait you let Yori-Chan visit Yuuki? On her own?"Lilac eyes hardened. "You shouldn't have trusted her by herself, Kaito."

"She caught me with the puppy eyes and maybe I have a soft spot for the girl, but nothing big."

"She has her hooks in you." Ichiru stated as Kaito punched him hard in the shoulder. "Damn!"

"A forbidden teacher and student relationship, I suppose." Maria interrupted coming onto the roof with Ciel behind her. Zero felt his heart lighten up at the sight. Ciel's gold eyes shined bright under the moon and they were looking directly at him smiling. "Kaito-kun you should be ashamed."

"_Temporary _teacher! Therefore if I wanted to date Yori, I could." Kaito huffed in response. "Beside's she probably has her eyes set on someone else anyways."

"Yeah on _you_." Everyone looked at Ciel who had answered. "I think her eyes are set only on you. You should go for it."

"Well… thanks I guess, Ciel."The older hunter said with no sarcasm in his voice. It was genuine unlike what he used for most of the vampires. He meant it.

Yori sat waiting outside on the bridge for Yuuki to appear. She hadn't seen her friend in a long time since she became a vampire and begged for her to stay away out of fear. The brunette showed up like she was told and hugged her friend. "Yori-Chan!"

"How are you, Yuuki?" The girl asked pulling from the hug. Her eyes welled up as did Yuuki's.

"I've been terrible. Zero's been mean to me he even tried to rape me yesterday night. Instead I got in trouble un-."

"What? What are you talking about? Zero-kun wouldn't do something like that; it's out of his character." Yori's face contorted into confusion. Was Yuuki lying to her? "Why would you accuse him of something like that?"

"Because he did! I would hope you would believe me over him, I thought I was your best friend!"

"No he wouldn't!" Yori defended the exhuman. Zero wouldn't dare. She knew he was to soft and kind hearted to do something like that. "You're lying and about your own best friend. Do you want him dead, because right now you're story sounds a lot like 'the boy who cried wolf'?"

Yuuki's eyes narrowed and turned bright red she took a step near Yori who backed away in return. "_Used _to be my best friend! And so were you Yori!" Before Yori could run Yuuki had pinned her to the tree and bite her. The human let out a bloodcurdling scream as her blood was being sucked away.

A gun rang out and hit Yuuki in the right shoulder, before another rang out and hit her in the left leg. The girl stumbled back with blood trickling down her chin before she fell completely to the ground. Before she attempted to get back up a gun was pointed straight at her head. "Get up and I swear to god I will put a bullet in your head and it's hard to miss at this range." Yuuki was surprised to see it was Zero who had threatened her. Kaito was at Yori's side that seemed so traumatized she had passed out.

"Yori-Chan!" Maria came from the shadows with Ciel and Ichiru. She stopped at Yuuki's side glancing at her. "How dare you. The headmaster is trying to help us coexist with humans, but you disobeyed the simplest rule on the campus! You give vampires a bad name at this school."

Ciel wasted no time in scolding his baby cousin. "What a pitiful sight to behold. To think I share the same name as you and I still will when the Kuran family name goes down as the worst pureblooded family in vampire history. Thank you, Yuuki that makes me so much happier." Ciel's was none to friendly at being curt with her. His mood changed when he felt a stir in the air. "Kaname, would you care to join us?"

The brunette stepped out from the shadows anger written over his face. His eyes were bright red and glancing to everyone before landing on Kiryuu. Ciel noticed and stepped in front of the kneeling teen as a defensive shield. "You want him you have to get past me."

"You talk a lot of crap for a newcomer. I don't care if you're my cousin or not." Kaname forcefully blew a hole through the tree next to them with his powers. Ciel seemed to be unfazed and instead added oil to the fire.

"Ooh wow someone's having a bitch fit today. We'll give Yuuki back if you promise to teach her a lesson for her uncalled behavior. You also need to fix her habit of lying. She'll get killed for it one day; we just let her slip by tonight." Kaname's eyes were narrowing as his fist clenched harder and drew blood from him. He sent a glare to Zero who in return glared back.

The pureblood made his way past Ciel and grabbed Yuuki from Zero's gun range. "Report it to the headmaster, _Kiryuu_." He spat out as if the name was poison. He did always think that anyway.

"I will…" The silver haired teen promised. He held a challenging look with Kaname before the pureblood turned away.

_How dare he shoot Yuuki! When did he get the guts to do so? _

The group watched as the siblings left before their attention was turned back to Yori who was still unconscious in Kaito's arms. Zero looked at the bite marks and panic ran over him. Will Yori turn into a vampire like he did when a pureblood bit you? "Ciel, she won't turn into-…"

"A vampire? No, Yuuki didn't do it long enough to set the process in motion. Relief filled all of them at the news. Yori was the last person they wanted to have to deal with something like that. "It's a good thing you went with your instinct at trusting her by herself."

"I'll take her to the infirmary." Kaito said picking up the younger girl bridal style and walking off. "Maria, Ciel it's better if you return to your dorms. See you tomorrow." The vampires nodded and began setting off when Zero caught Ciel.

"Thank you for telling us what was going on."

"Anytime…" Ciel took Zero's hand again and kissed it. The exhuman blushed as Maria giggled aloud. Then Ciel did an unexpected thing that stopped her. He turned Zero's hand; palm faced up and gave a gentle kiss on it. "Good night, Zero…" Ciel let go of his hand and left with Maria. Zero sat in complete silence as did Ichiru who witnessed the whole thing.

Ciel was a mystery to Zero… an alluring one.

**Ciel's Room**

Ciel sat quietly sat in his bed looking up at the ceiling when he felt a familiar presence. "Kaname, do you do stalking as a hobby?" The pureblood began sitting up when he was pinned down to the bed. "Temper much."

"Shut up! What do you want at this school?"

"I could ask you the same. A ten thousand year old vampire and a three thousand year old vampire at a high school made for teens. Beside's it's not like it's any of your business."

"Damn you! What do you want with Kiryuu? Encase you haven't noticed he's _mine_!"

Ciel's eyes widened at the statement. "_Mine_? Maybe I'm the only one who heard the possessiveness in your voice not to mention witnessed you're reaction yesterday. As in _mine _you must mean my _bitch _to slap around?"

_**Slap!**_

"You're messing with the wrong one, _Kuran. _If you want Kiryuu you have to get past me! I'll make you regret kissing his hand and that stunt you pulled by kissing his palm." The brunette hissed. His hands were wrapped around Ciel's neck after he had slapped him. "If it's _war_ you want over him you'll get it."

"That's good. So you do hold Zero at high rank. You have to admit he is a rare sight." Ciel said not bothering to turn his head back to Kaname. "Though my feelings for him are genuine, I care about his well being while you care about his torture. Very well Kaname, I accept you're invitation to _war_." Kaname pushed Ciel back into the bed before flinging the door open with his mind and walking off.

**Next Morning (Day Class) **

Kaito was on edge at seeing how horrified Yori was looking today. She was tired and quiet the whole class, passing up questions directed at her. Her face was pale and her eyes were lifeless. The sign of someone in total shock from the last thing they expected their best friend to do.

"Yori?" Zero interrupted her thoughts. "Class is over and you need to go back to your dorm to get some sleep." He held out her hand as she took it. Helping her down the stairs he allowed Kaito to take over.

"Poor, Yori. She must be heartbroken." Ichiru said after they watched her leave with Kaito. "After she woke up in the infirmary she could barely walk and we had to call her father because she began crying hysterically. He's placing her under high alert and is to be kept away from Yuuki at all times."

"She's better off. Yuuki tried to harm the one person who accepted her as a vampire. Now she's gone." Zero stated heading with Ichiru to the night class dorms. He wanted to see Ciel again and was anticipating on seeing the pure blood. There were no fan girls today and he was glad for it so the class exchange would go smoothly. The gates opened and the night class appeared. Yuuki first walked out in quick steps and avoided eye contact with both twins. It was obvious Kaname had got onto her and threatened her out of anger. Her shoulder's seemed tilted from where Zero shot her and her step seemed to have a slight limp to it. A brave soldier marching to nothing.

They stopped when Kaname and Ciel did. Both were looking at Zero. The hunter cringed from seeing the two purebloods. He _wanted _to see Ciel, but why was he getting a vibe of two children arguing over land and refused to say 'I give!'.

Ciel turned to Kaname with a smirk plastered on his face. "Kaname, I want a fair battle with you. Therefore no bitch fit's, jealous anger, or the reenactment of a child's mind, which is what you've been doing for the whole week. I want to face off against the real _Kaname Kuran_, who doesn't lose."

"And you will it's a promise." Kaname said mirroring the smirk. He sent his gaze directed at Zero who looked on confused. Zero noticed two things in the purebloods eyes, Kaname had lustful and determined look directed at him. Neither hatred nor arrogance that normally radiated off him. Right then Zero realized something.

He was the land…

* * *

><p><em><strong>RikusChika778: Hooray! Chapter 2 was successful therefore On and Off can continue. So how was this one? Poor Yori-Chan, I decided to go with Kaito and Yori. Also Is Kaname jealous or what! I like it, because I can write him and Ciel arguing over Zero easily its fun too. You guys I'm not trying to make Kaname annoying or anything I'm just imagining from my personal point of view from what he would look like seeing Zero with someone else, though don't worry he'll go back to his composed self until Ciel works him up. (Mwahahahah!) Okay I know the 'land' thing was weird, but you understand 'war' between Kaname and Ciel, right? You know like 'tug of war', right? Right… Anyways… <strong>_

_**Question1: Were you shocked when Zero shot Yuuki?**_

_**Question2: Did you like Kaname and Ciel's meet and discussion.**_

_**Question3: What should Yuuki's punishment be for biting Yori?**_

_**Oh! Insider (Ciel's Powers): Mind Control, Wielder of all elements, immunity to all anti-vampire weapons.**_

_**Reviews loves! **_

_**Ps: I'm sorry if I update like every day, it's just I feel bad for leaving you on the edge sometimes and I have to write the next idea I have for the chapter. Sorry… **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**RikusChika778: Thanks for the reviews loves! I got a lot of reviews about Yuuki being terrible to Yori and what her punishment should be (Mwahahaha!). I also got some about Kaname being insane and annoying so I hope I bought him back a little in this chapter. Not the annoying one! To me personally this one seems better than the bipolar… yeah…anyways have fun!**_

_**Disclaimer: Can't own VK. But can I own Zero and Kaname so they can be with my OC?**_

_**Zero& Kaname: Absolutely not!**_

**Recap:Ciel turned to Kaname with a smirk plastered on his face. "Kaname, I want a fair battle with you. Therefore no bitch fit's, jealous anger, or the reenactment of a child's mind, which is what you've been doing for the whole week. I want to face off against the real _Kaname Kuran_, who doesn't lose."**

**"And you will it's a promise." Kaname said mirroring the smirk. He sent his gaze directed at Zero who looked on confused. Zero noticed two things in the purebloods eyes, Kaname had lustful and determined look directed at him. Neither hatred nor arrogance that normally radiated off him. Right then Zero realized something.**

**He was the land…**

* * *

><p>Zero watched as Kaname gave a nod towards him and left with Ciel behind him. Ciel paused before coming towards them. He stopped a few inches away from the twins and bowed. "I'm sorry I won't be here the rest of the day."<p>

"Why?" Ichiru asked becoming nosy when Zero glared at him.

"You see," Ciel said giving a sheepish grin. "I'm the owner of a CEO company overseas. I have to leave tonight to go back. I'll be gone for a week, I'm sorry to drop the bomb on you." He gave them a saddened look. Zero tried to hide the disappointment covering his face. "Don't look like that Zero."

"I'm not sad!" Zero snapped anger lingering in his lilac orbs before softening them. "It's your job and it doesn't matter what I say."

"You're opinion does matter. If I stay you'll be safe or if I leave Kaname and Yuuki will get to you. Though after my _talk _with Kaname, I doubt Yuuki will ever interfere again."

"_Talk_?" Zero cocked his head to the side.

"Nothing… see you next week Zero." Ichiru gave a look of disappointment before Ciel stifled a laugh. "You too Ichiru." The twin smiled and watched along with Zero as Ciel left.

**Night Class**

Kaname sat in his chair in his usual spot in the classroom as class began. He didn't really care to learn about economics and instead watched Zero outside on the roof. Believe it or not he was worried for the boy. He knew the blood tablets were rejected in his body, Yuuki was no longer a blood bank, Ciel wasn't even here (Thank God, let alone didn't know about Zero's problem), Ichiru was out of the question, and he wasn't with Shizuka to get his feed. He was going to need blood soon and he had no options unless…

His thoughts were interrupted when Ichijou called his name. "Kaname?" The brunette turned to see worried green eyes. "The group has been worried about you. You don't seem to be acting yourself lately, more of a child I would say so." There were a few gasp around them waiting for an angry reply. Kaname started at Takuma for a while before a smile graced his lips and he stopped a laugh from escaping his mouth.

Was this what Ciel was trying to tell him all along? That he was acting like a child instead of the age he was supposed to be? Takuma's eyebrow knitted together confusion written over him, Kaname waved it away like it was nothing. "You're right, I have been and I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better I'll return back to the real _Kaname_." The pureblood stated as everyone let out a sigh of relief. Yuuki didn't listen to anything at all and sat beside her brother with a scowl on her face. It didn't go unseen by Kaname. "Yuuki you should really stop looking like that you're face might stay like _that_. It was your own fault that you have to clean the whole school this weekend."

"But big brother-!" The girl began standing up when Kaname sent a glare to her.

"Yuuki Kuran you have embarrassed our name long enough. Stop trying to win Kiryuu's attention over." Yuuki gasped and sat back down tears in her eyes. "If you didn't think I caught on you were wrong. You've been lying all along to keep him near you and expect him to run after you like a lost puppy. You also used me as an excuse therefore made me look like a bigger jackass to him than before. I'm going to tell you right now before someone else does… the world does not revolve around you." And with that he ended the class like that for the rest of the evening. He knew Zero went inside the school patrolling and that was his chance to catch him.

**Class Hallway **

Zero stood to the side as the night class walked by giving side glances and whispering about him. Yuuki stopped behind them and held his gaze. Her eyes were puffed up and red, it was obvious she had cried from something. She stayed before stomping off leaving Kaname who had stayed back. "What is it, Kuran?"

Kaname hesitated before walking up to Zero and closing the space between. The teen backed away until he was only between the wall and Kaname. He shuddered when Kaname placed two fingers on his neck finding a vein and tracing it up and down. "How long before you need blood?" The pureblood asked his tone quiet.

Zero's eyes widened. Kaname knew that it wasn't long before he needed blood and he had no options. "I'm not sure…" He said quietly. Why did Kaname care, he never did anyways. Then realization hit and he realized Kaname was only worried about Yuuki's safety. He tried pulling away when Kaname gripped him by the neck. "Let go!" His struggle was futile.

"Stop it." On command the boy quite as the vampire had used mind control on him. "If I tell you I'm willing enough to help you, will you come to my dorm tonight?"

Zero heard the choice in the sentence. He could suffer until he went back to Shizuka, which was in a week or drink from Kaname, which horrified him. He didn't want pain and instead nodded before Kaname let go of him. The brunette backed away keeping Zero's gaze at the same time before surprising the teenager with a bow. "Forgive my actions this year when Yuuki lied about you. It was stupid on my behalf for knowing she was lying and accepting in order to hurt you. It was immature and childish… I'm sorry, Zero." That was the first time Kaname had called him by his first name and it didn't go unheard by Zero whose eyes were wider than before. "And no. I'm not doing this for Yuuki. I'm doing this as a repayment for my actions."

His mouth had a mind of its own and he was sincere in his reply. "Thank you."

**Kaname's Room**

Zero sat quietly on the king size bed in Kaname's room. He didn't know what came over him, but perhaps it was because Kaname said it with a sincere voice. He meant every last thing and showed no sign of sarcasm or hatred. He didn't plan on drinking blood from the last person who despised him.

Kaname came in quietly his hair still wet from the shower. He had sweat pants on and dark maroon colored button up shirt that was unbuttoned. Kaname caught Zero's gaze on the shirt and smirked when the exhuman looked away with a blush on his face. He wasted no time in heading towards the hunter and pinned him to the bed. He watched as lilac eyes widened for the third time. Zero felt warm breath ghost his face. It was minty and fresh. Kaname leaned down to Zero's ear and whispered to him.

"If you have ran out of option for blood come find me." Zero felt his cheeks warming up. What was wrong with him? He didn't like Kaname like that! Did he? He hadn't activated his vampire instinct in awhile until the pureblood said one world that he couldn't resist. "Drink."

The lilac orbs from before turned bright red as he pulled Kaname's head to the side for a good view of his neck. He licked it preparing for the sinking of his fangs in his soft skin. Without a second thought Zero sunk his fangs into the neck drinking the sweet crimson liquid greedily. Kaname groaned, shutting his eyes and biting his lower lip to keep sounds from coming out.

For some reason he didn't want Zero to think ill of him, but he also didn't want him to know how he felt either…

**Day Class Dorms**

Yori sat up in her bed looking out the window where the moon shined inside her room. She looked across remembering Yuuki's old bed and her side always messed up. Kaito was on guard duty tonight and was outside her room like her father ordered him to do. She didn't want to see Yuuki either, but she didn't want her memory erased because of the incident. She had decided on Yuuki's punishment by giving her the weekend of cleaning the whole school.

Kaito told her she was too lenient and soft, but allowed her to decide. "Can I please go in?" Yori turned to the wooden door leading to the hallway and heard muffled conversation going on out there.

"No, Yuuki. Yori need's to sleep not have a nightmare come true." The mentioning of Yuuki's name Yori hesitated before getting out of bed and heading to the door.

"If you won't let me through, I'll kill you!"

"Would you shut up other people are sleeping! I dare you to try and get past me; Yori's father gave me permission to kill you if you get within radius of his daughter. As far as I'm concerned I let you pass out of pity, but you will not see nor talk to Yori!" He hissed keeping his voice low. If Yuuki was asking for a personal death she would get it. The door behind him softly clicked and opened revealing Yori. "Yori?"

"Yori-Chan!" Yuuki made an attempt to get near her before a hand blocked her path into the doorway. "Move Kaito!"

"Yuuki…," Both Kaito and Yuuki looked at Yori who had turned pale by the sight of her. "…please leave, I don't want to see you anymore." With that Yori closed the door leaving Yuuki dumbfounded.

"Yori…"

"Yuuki leave now, please." Kaito watched as the pureblood left with her head hung. She was falling more and more.

**Outside the Dorms**

After his feeding, Kaname had let Zero be excused by the window before other vampires find out blood was here. He was heading to his dorm when he spotted Yuuki walking by herself. She stopped when she noticed him.

"What are you looking at level D?" Zero winced at the words and tried to cover up the sharp pain in his heart. Yuuki came closer before stopping a few inches away from him. She cocked her head to the side in an accusing way. "_What have you been doing_?"

"None of your business and I could ask you the same! Does Kaname know that you tried to see Yori even though it's prohibited?"

"Shut up, you nosy son of a bitch! You've been drinking blood recently. Who was it? It couldn't have been me." Zero hadn't realized Yuuki had just completely backed him into a tree. The next thing he wasn't prepared for when a red handprint appeared across his face. "That's what you get for shooting you're _princess_. I could kill you right now all I have to do is say two words and _he _will be here." Zero knew who she was talking about, but for some reason he doubted Kaname would be mean to him anymore.

"I don't kno-."

"Shut up! Big Brother!"

A gust of wind past both of them as Kaname appeared in the light. "Big brother!" Yuuki ran for hug but was stopped by a hand. Kaname was holding her back with little effort. "Kaname?"

"That is enough Yuuki."

"But, Zero drank blood from someone. It's restricted on campus he deserves to be punished furthermore he should die for shooting me." Her voice seethed with anger. Kaname looked past her and directly at Zero who stood in silence. The hunter's lilac orbs held confidence, shame, and fear mixed in it. He was confident Kaname wouldn't believe her or do it. He had shame for hurting her. He had fear of being hurt by him or killed.

Kaname raised his hand before going across Yuuki's face. It was the last thing he wanted to do to his own sister, but if it got her to quit taking things out on people and start taking responsibility then he would do as many times as she needed. The girl's head was turned to the side, her jaw slacked as she turned back to see her brother bearing his fangs and his eyes red. "I know that Zero drank blood because he drank it from me! He shouldn't be killed either for doing his duty just because you were hurt. If you have a problem with my decision on keeping him alive then _talk _to me and not try killing him by yourself."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Yuuki's anger began rising as she tried challenging her brother. Everyone knew no one could stand up to him, so why was she being the idiot to try it. "IF YOU WONT DO IT THEN I WILL!" Her attention now focused on Zero who was still in shock from seeing the sibling's argument. Yuuki was stopped when she was pinned to the wall by her brother.

"_Touch him and you will die._"Kaname's voice was serious and threatening as his sister watched in fear. If she wanted Zero she would have to go through him. Yuuki was still his precious girl, but Zero was much more than that. To Kaname he was more important than her. "_You're choice._" Yuuki had stopped struggling seeing that it was useless against Kaname. She bowed her head in defeat as he released her and let her walk away. Once she was out of sight he came up to Zero who was still frozen, his hands behind his back.

He didn't move or flinch as Kaname came closer to him. "You can place the safety back on the Bloody Rose, Zero." Zero waited before sighing and doing as he was told. "Please excuse her."

"Can't help but do it." Zero placed his hand on his now throbbing cheek as it felt warm. "Yuuki slaps pretty hard." He chuckled shakily as if trying to forget what he witnessed. "For a second… I thought you were going to kill me."

"I can see why, how I've acted to you. I'm sorry for the bad impression I placed on you." Kaname bowed to hide the hurt on his face before leaving Zero. "Night, Kiryuu. Try and stay out Yuuki's sight before Ceil returns from his trip."

Zero nodded as Kaname disappeared from where Yuuki walked off to.

Maria, Ichiru, and Kaien watched the whole scene shocking them. Honestly they wanted to spy on the trio but got hooked instead. "Whoa, that was insane." Ichiru stated before watching his brother leave in a hurry. "Kaname defended Zero."

"Yes! I knew he liked Zero-kun!" Maria squealed with joy. "I'm team Kaname-kun!"

"Yuck, Kaname made me mad. I'm team Ceil!" Ichiru smirked when Maria sent the finger at him.

"I always knew something was off about the boy. He seemed to see Zero more as something else." Kaien said seriously. Maria and Ichiru looked at him with an obvious look before his silly side appeared. "I'm team Kaname-kun too!"

"What? You to headmaster?" Ichiru stood up in disbelief. "Maybe I'm the only one who noticed Kuran's condescending jackass attitude every day?"

"Oh hush, Ichi-kun. I like Ciel too, but come on Kaname obviously has the hot's for him and I'm going to play cupid." Maria pulled Ichiru back down to the ground.

"I want to help you!" Kaien joined in. "We'll also have cute outfits and a camera ready to record and Kaze moments!"

"Kaze?"

"Kaname and Zero!" Both of them yelled at Ichiru. "Two against one, Ichiru-kun join the dark side."Maria held out her hand as Ichiru playfully slapped it away.

"I won't give into peer pressure."

"You sad fool, you will regret not joining the Kaze side. We will make you a believer."Maria stated before leaving the roof.

"Yeah whatever can we please go to bed before Zero gets suspicious?"

**Next Day (Night class dorms)**

"Akatsuki close the windows!" Aidou said covering his face with the blanket. "It's too early."

"Hanabusa, Kaname has called for a dorm meeting." As sure as his cousin said that, Aidou was out of bed dragging Kain along with it. "Aidou!"

"Shut up! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Dorm president Kuran's going to hate us!"

"Perhaps if you weren't always so grumpy and put up a fit we wouldn't always be late." A girl said waiting for the two at the stairs. "Lord Kaname doesn't need someone like you holding him up.

"Shut up Ruka!" Aidou pushed past her in a hurriedly manner without listening to her protest.

They finally made it downstairs where the night class was waiting for them. "Kaname-sempai, I'm sorry that were late." Aidou apologized finding his seat with Ruka and Kain.

"Thank you." The brunette replied before turning to all the night class. "I called you all here to tell you to be on your best _behavior_. Asato Ichijo and the pureblood families are coming here over the weekend. Please represent the night class with dignity."

* * *

><p><em><strong>RikusChika778: So how was it? I let Ciel leave for this chapter because I wanted to put some Kaze moments in here. A lot of my reviews also say they prefer Ciel and Zero, but I'm sorry you guys Ciel is only for a specific reason but I will tell you that he does like Zero a lot. Do you think Kaname has returned to his normal self again? I forgot to mention in that Zero still has the blood problem but it will rarely occur in the story. Something about this chapter is weird maybe the neck bite, should I take it out or just redo the whole chapter?<strong>_

_**Question 1: Who feels bad for Yuuki in this chapter? Like any sympathy at all?**_

_**Question 2: Was Kaname much better in this chapter?**_

_**Question 3: What do you think Ciel's job as a CEO does?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**RikusChika778: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm having so much fun reading them; each one always has something funny. Especially if it's about Yuuki. A lot of my reviews have asked questions, so I'll answer them. **

**From ****Random Reader:**

**How was Yuuki turned in the first place? (Answer) Same reason as the manga and anime.**

**Is Rido obsessed in this story? (Answer) Nope not at all, I have a plan for him. Though he still is the one who sacrifice Juri and Haruka's son.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK. Now I will go cry in dark corner.**

**Recap:"Thank you." The brunette replied before turning to all the night class. "I called you all here to tell you to be on your best **_**behavior**_**. Asato Ichijo and the pureblood families are coming here over the weekend. Please represent the night class with dignity."**

* * *

><p>Kaname waited as the night class sat in silence. Some of them were shocked others were fine. After awhile he continued on. "I expect none of the less from you, so please don't do anything unnecessary that might cause me to have to deal with the situation. I don't want any trouble like Sara's party." He gave them his signature smile that said "I you do anything stupid…" making the students go along with it. "You are all dismissed."<p>

The nobles rose leaving except for the regular few who hung around him. Takuma came up to him with a saddened look on his face. "I'm so sorry Kaname that grandfather wanted to see you. It was him and Lord Rido's idea for this party."

"Don't worry, Takuma. It shouldn't be a problem if everything goes smoothly." Kaname reassured his long time friend. The blonde stopped with his look and smiled before turning to Rima and Shiki who were eating pocky. "See I thought he was going to hate me for it."

"Where did you get the idea he would hate you? You're his best friend." Shiki said before he and Rima stood up walking off like a pair of twins.

"They could pass off as their own set of twins." Ruka commented as she watched Ichijou run after them. "Anyways, Kaname-sama, why did you accept that disrespectful pureblood into the night class? Was it because he was family?"

"No reason, Ruka." Kaname said before leaving. Yuuki followed behind a frown plastered.

After the siblings had left Ruka and the cousins were by themselves. "Dorm president Kuran has been acting odd lately." Aidou said pulling his hair back before it went back to its place. "I bet it's that mean pureblood that's doing this. I don't care if he's from the Kuran family that gives him no right to come in here and act like he's the boss. He probably plans on taking Lord Kaname's spot!" Ruka and Aidou made obvious shocked expressions while Akatsuki looked at them both hard.

"Wait don-?"

Ruka raised her index finger at him and told him to be quiet. "Not now Kain. We have to do something before that Ciel wins. Lord Kaname is the rightful one!"

"She's right. He'll be returning from his trip Friday giving us enough time to come up with a plan to get rid of him." Aidou pinky swore with Ruka and waited for Akatsuki.

"Absolutely not. You two are going to make a joke of yourselves if Kaname finds out about you're stupid ideas. Save yourself the trouble, before you dig a hole to your own grave." He warned. Both stared as if they didn't hear a single word that he said. It was proof what Aidou was about to say.

"You in or what?"

"No!" After that Kain stood up and left the room leaving the other two to plot.

**Headmasters Office**

Yuuki sat in the office slumped in her chair and bored. She was waiting for the supplies Kaien was going to give her and didn't expect the twins to do it instead.

"Here you go Yuuki." Ichiru slowly handed the supplies to her and as she reached for it he bought it back in a playful way. It went on for some time before he really did hand it to her. Instead she scratched his hand in the process as a punishing way for messing with her. "Zero, she scratched me!"

"Cry me a river, bitch!" Yuuki spat as she threw the supplies to the ground. "What the hell is complaining to you're older brother going to do?"

Ichiru turned to her with a smirk on his face as Zero came in the door. "Same thing yours does. _Protect _the younger one." Yuuki gasped at being outsmarted and turned from both twins' views.

"Why are you so bitchy today? You're attitude is getting worse, Yuuki." Zero commented as he came to sit in on Kaien's desk in front of her. "You might lose your own family if this happens." Zero forgot Kaname told him to stay out of Yuuki's sight but ignored it.

"You already have mothers favor and brother's slowly letting his anger and hate towards you slip. It's like you're more important than _me_! His _fiancé_! You're not special! You're freaking level D; you should be dead by now! Let go of you're stupid principles and link to humanity so _we _can kill you!" Her orbs were red and she looked like she was going to jump when Ichiru pointed a katana at her back. Her attention focused on him now and she didn't even here the gun come out and point at her head. "Double-team? You won't do it if you're not provoked and I haven't done anything but yell."

"But you will attack when things don't go your way and you stopped yourself to save the trouble of dying." Ichiru corrected as she glared at him.

"One day big brother will realize that the day he defended you will be all for nothing when he kills you for falling below the vampire status, which you already have anyway."

"Coming from the girl he half way killed yesterday."

"Shut up! I will win big brothers heart no matter what! I don't know what spell you cast on him, but I'll stop it. I will marry him, have his children, and be rid of you once and for all." She was attempting to be leveled with Zero height wise but it was a total fail.

Zero frowned at the girl anger written over his face about what she planned on doing with Kaname. "I don't have a spell on him; maybe he's realized that he has a monster for a sister."

"I won't lose to you!" She hurriedly ran to the door waiting for Zero's reply.

"Neither will, I!" With that the girl slammed the door leaving the twins and the supplies. It took Zero a couple of minutes to realize what he had just done. He just agreed to challenge Yuuki to winning Kaname's heart. "What the hell have I agreed to?"

"You are so stupid…" Ichiru stated.

"Hush."

**Airplane (Ciel) (Fast Forward Friday)**

Ciel waited as the airplane took off. He was curious to see how Kaname did without him there for a week. He also wanted to know if Zero was still in good health. It wasn't easy running the largest music producing studio in the world that everyone wanted to get in. Haruka had told him often that his job seemed fun, but really it wasn't.

You had people who wanted to get in with no type of musical talent whatsoever and for Ciel that was just straight disappointment. He himself wrote music, created the instrumentals too many song and played quite a few instruments. The only one he really wanted to play was piano and flute…like Kaname who did both. Even Ciel wouldn't lie; he had seen the pureblood play a ballad of multiple songs that left people in awe, he himself was jealous of such talent.

He noticed Kaname had quite playing after Yuuki was turned back into a vampire, which disappointed him often, though he did catch him playing on the piano one time by himself with no one around. _Perhaps he prefers it when no one's around. _He thought to himself.

As for Zero, his parents wanted their children to be good at a lot of things. When headmaster Cross wasn't looking Ciel memorized all of Zero's files based on him and learned the exhuman played all kinds of sports and if new to it caught on quickly. He also played the violin along with Ichiru, which was a slight shocker considering neither looked like the type. That was the talent he was looking for in the music industry people who had experience and practice instead of picking up on it in one day and coming in the studio like their a star.

That really pissed him off about _anyone _who did that…

**Day Class Exchange**

Zero waited outside with Kaito while the night class exchanged. He was still flustered at agreeing to Yuuki's challenge and better yet didn't understand why he agreed to it. It couldn't have been because he was jealous… Right?

Just as he thought the siblings came out, Yuuki holding onto Kaname's left arm possessively. She spotted Zero's gaze and stuck her tongue out in victory. Zero rolled his eyes at the immaturity. Though he scored a point mentally in his head when Kaname excused himself from her and came towards him instead! _Wait! Huh!_

"Zero, I came to tell you Ciel arrived today. He's in the headmaster's office." Kaname stated. He didn't want to tell the silver haired teen so he could have some more time, but it would cause him to revert back to the childish Kaname that Ciel said he didn't want to argue with. "If you want I'll take you there."

Zero looked back at Kaito who was already following the night class but turned his head giving him a wink. "Uh sure, but don't you have calculus?"

"I can afford to miss it." The brunette said in response. Honestly how old he was, he could rewrite the whole book of math itself. It was Yuuki who needed the learning experience since she had a F in there.

"Oh thanks I guess." Both the exhuman and pureblood began walking when a voice stopped them.

"Big brother can I accompany you and _Zero-kun_?" Yuuki said her voice with that evil sweetness radiating off his name. She had hooked her arm back with Kaname as he sighed. She really was persistent. "I promise I'll be a good little girl."

"You need to go back to class, Yuuki. _Now_." He kept the smile on his face as he said that. She huffed in response and refused to let go. "I'm serious Yuuki, how many time are you going to make yourself look like a fool?"

Zero smirked at the response and tried to keep his self composed as the girl sent glares at him. Kaname noticed and looked between both of them. "Is something going on? Did you threaten him again Yuuki?"

"No I didn't." The short girl defended.

"Then why are you sending glares at him and he keeps smirking." The pureblood accused. He didn't even know what they were up to.

"No reason! Come on Kaname!" Both answered in unison. Now it was Zero's turn to glare at Yuuki as both hadn't realized they were holding onto both Kaname's arms. "Let go!"

Kaname sat in complete silence before taking his left arm out of Yuuki's grasp. "Go to class for the last time Yuuki." The girl stomped her foot before walking off. Zero didn't understand why Kaname had been so oblivious to both of them arguing over him. _Kaname_, of all people didn't notice!

Or did he?

**Headmasters Office**

Ciel sat in the office along with Kaien waiting with a glass of the tablets next to him. He made sure Kaname got the message to bring Zero here specifically, but what he didn't plan was Kaname himself coming. And just like that the brunette was sitting in the room with Zero sitting next to him in the chair. Ciel had seen both of them come in with arms linked which disturbed him in a way but he didn't let it show.

"Nice to see you again, Kaname, Zero." The pureblood nodded to both of them before taking a sip of his drink. "I hope _nothing _happened while I was gone. Like _trouble _at all?"

Zero almost came out with the truth when Kaname stopped him. "No, nothing. Everything went perfectly fine no need to worry."

"Are you sure, Kaname?"

"If so I would have raised hell for dear Zero."

Zero watched as the two battled over his safety issues for the week and he didn't realize it sounded vaguely familiar. Like when Yuuki was human he and Kaname argued over her safety, but cooperated and put up with one another to keep her alive. But this was out of love for the girl, so why did Kaname and Ciel act the same way? Both purebloods stopped their reassuring arguments and waited for Zero to say something. "Oh! I'm fine." He bent his head down to keep the blush hidden and both eyes off him. He stopped when he noticed Kaien had been oddly quiet since he and Kaname walked in.

Looking at the desk now vacant all he saw was a camera turned on. Wait, what? "Hey is that camera on?"

Ciel and Kaname hadn't even noticed the electronic until the exhuman pointed it out. "I think it is." Kaname said looking at it when Ciel picked it up. He observed it for awhile before a gasp escaped him. "What's wrong?"

"He's been recording us all along. Since you two came in! Kaien!" Ciel searched the room along with Kaname and to prove how engrossed they were in their _conversation _about Zero, Kaien had escaped through the right window. "Damn it…"

Zero took the camera from Ciel and checked it. There was no tape in there but it was still recording which means Kaien must have escaped a few seconds before Zero realized it. "I'll demolish him!" The exhuman threw the camera at the wall as Ciel and Kaname tried to calm him.

**Outside the Window**

"Did he notice?" Maria asked helping Kaien down from the building.

"Well the last few words I just heard, I'm taking that as a yes." The ex hunter stated holding up the recording tape happily. "I couldn't resist catching my adorable son on tape being argued over. And by purebloods of all vampires, I knew he'd be a lucky catch!"

"We tried telling him that, but he waves it off. He's a total cutie there's no doubt he's a uke."Maria snatched the tape from him and placed it in her pocket. "But you owe me a new camera."

"Uke? Maria-Chan what are you talking about?"

"What you don't know about yaoi relationships? A uke is the one who's always on bottom and dominated by a seme, which is what Ciel and Kaname are. There's no way in hell, Zero's could be on top."

Kaien freaked out at the embarrassment. How did Maria know about this? "Are you saying my innocent son's going around doing _things_!"

"No! You're so late headmaster. Even Ichiru knows about it, he's an uke too."

"Please stop talking, Maria-Chan!" Kaien covered up his ears as a way to avoid anymore shocking things.

"Oh, grow up…"

**Class Hallways**

Zero was patrolling around the school as the night class wrapped up the rest of their lesson. Kaname and Ciel had returned to class but asked if Zero was attending the party over the weekend. He didn't have much of a choice because of Shizuka who was part of the pureblood line anyway. He didn't answer immediately because they knew he had to.

He waited as the night class began leaving and watched the purebloods stay behind. Yuuki including…

Zero gave them a nod as they went by, Ciel wished him goodnight but Kaname stopped in front of the exhuman. "Zero, I hope you show up at the party. Not as a guardian but with your _family _and wouldn't mind accompanying the Kuran's at the party. As a truths between you're master and my uncle."

"Sure thing, but it will take a whole lot of convincing for Shizuka."

"I don't doubt it." The pureblood smirked. "Please think about it, I would prefer to have a decent conversation with you. Night, Zero." Ciel watched from afar long gone, something was playing in his gold eyes as he witnessed the scene. It wasn't jealousy, hate or envy at all either…

Kaname left as Yuuki came up behind him. She glared at Zero before whispering something at him. "Go hang yourself!"

"Go jump off a cliff." He hissed back as Kaname turned around, suspiciousness is eyes. "Night, Kaname."

**The Limo (On the way to Shizuka's House) **

"Maria have you seen Cross anywhere at all today?" Zero asked looking at her accusingly. She had been acting very strange and always ran the opposite direction from him. He asked Ichiru who himself didn't even know what was wrong.

"Nope! Why ask!" Her voice was shaky. It was proof she was lying.

"Maria…"

"Whose hungry!" She suddenly stood up only to hit her head up top. "Ow…"

"Have you forgotten where in a car, smart child?" Ichiru asked as the noble threw a black pillow at him.

"Zero-kun honestly I haven't seen him today. Beside's we need to figure out a game plan to convince big cousin to agree on walking in with the Kuran family."

"She has a good point, Zero." Ichiru stated. "I don't want to agree to it, but maybe it will help Shizuka-sama end her feud with Rido Kuran. He's not all that mean to me, I think he's just lonely similar to her."

"Well… what are we going to tell her?" The three leaned in whispering to each other each other's idea. They finally settled on one…

**Kuran Mansion**

"Thank you for letting me stay here the weekend, Haruka." Ciel said placing his bags on the huge king bed decorated with a black cover and silver embroidery.

"Anytime, it's better for you to have some time talking to-"Haruka was interrupted when a maid came in asking for him.

"Lord Kuran, there is someone on the phone who wishes' to speak to you privately." Haruka nodded before leaving the room. Ciel took the time to roam around the huge mansion. He had only been in here once, but that was too _long_ ago. He found Kaname's room with Kaname in it. He was reading a book on the sofa and stayed aloof to the vampires present. He knew he just didn't feel like being bothered.

"So you defended Zero from Yuuki and you also apologized to him for your actions. Is the world coming to an end?"Ciel said leaning on the door frame.

"Are you here to express jealously, if so, I don't feel like defending."

"But you will if ever bad mouthed, Zero."

Now Kaname looked up from the book and directly at Ciel. His reddish orbs boring a whole as if to see what he was hiding. "What game are you playing at?"

"That's for me _and _Juri to know and you to find out."Kaname scowled as Ciel began closing the door before halfway stopping. "Though Kaname, thank you for defending Zero. He needs someone powerful like you protecting him." Then Ciel closed the door leaving Kaname questioning what just happened.

Ciel sighed at the closed door. He spotted Juri coming from the room along with Haruka and smirked.

_Let the games begin…_

He went by Yuuki's room and spotted the girl looking through multiple dresses. He shook his head from what he heard the girl mumbling. "I won't lose… big brothers mine. Zero Kiryuu you will die if I lose big brother. He's mine!"

Ciel walked away from the room and didn't hear the last two words and emotion placed in them. A mixture of sadness and fury.

"HE'S MINE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>RikusChika778: Finished! Ciel's back but he's acting strange now. Poor Kaien didn't know what and uke and seme were. The twins and Maria have to figure out a plan to convince Shizuka to walk in with the Kuran's at the party. Ciel's job is interesting isn't it? I really love music so I wanted him to be tied to it. I also wanted the twins and Kaname to play instruments (It was a random idea) but for some reason I bet Kaname can play those instruments. Hmmm? Aidou and Ruka are up to something while poor Kain is stuck with them. Kaien recorded Zero, Ciel, and Kaname conversation. Kaname is confused about Ciel's plans…<strong>_

_**Question 1: Yuuki has become obsessed right? (Don't worry I'll bring her back to reality.)**_

_**Question 2: I'm thinking of doing a yaoi relationship with Kain and Hanabusa in this story. Does that sound fine then Kain with Ruka? (Personally she pisses me off because she hurts him too much. Reminds me of a certain brunette… related to a pureblood…who played with his heart and a hunters heart. Ooh who can that be!" **_

_**Reviews pretty please! With a cherry on top!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**RikusChika778: Hooray more reviews! I love you all! You seem to like Ciel's job and yes he's acting strange but for a good reason. His motives will be revealed soon. One of my reviewers said they might know why Ciel is in the story not only to make Kaname jealous either (Close, but he plays an important role for Zero). Am I making Yuuki crazier by the chapter? There has to be a limit to insanity. Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own VK. Gosh darn it…!**_

**Recap:**_** Let the games begin…**_

**He went by Yuuki's room and spotted the girl looking through multiple dresses. He shook his head from what he heard the girl mumbling. "I won't lose… big brothers mine. Zero Kiryuu you will die if I lose big brother. He's mine!"**

**Ciel walked away from the room and didn't hear the last two words and emotion placed in them. A mixture of sadness and fury.**

**"HE'S MINE!"**

* * *

><p>Zero, Ichiru, and Maria had arrived at Shizuka's house with their plan ready. What they didn't expect was for the older woman to go along with it.<p>

"Something's wrong with her?" Zero said fixing his tie. This time the woman wanted the twins in white suits. Maria was wearing a light pink dress, and Shizuka chose a midnight black dress fit for a queen. Both women were wearing a tiara, Shizuka's bigger. "When are the Kuran getting here?"

"Shizuka-sama said soon, but I never thought she would agree to it so easily." Ichiru knocked his brother hands away and started doing his tie.

"Hey I was almost finished!"

"I wanna do it!"

The plan they had presented to Shizuka was somewhat brilliant, but she almost disagreed with it.

**Flashback**

"Why are you three creeping around the corner? I'm not going to attack you." The older woman said. She was sitting in the living room fanning herself.

"Big cousin we have a problem…" Maria came in and sat next to her while the twins sat in front of them.

"What happened?" Her voice was serious now. She looked like her eyes were turning slightly red.

"Oh nothing like that! We just wanted to know if… youwouldwalkinwiththeKurans!" The younger said to fast for the woman to keep up.

"Wait what! I didn't catch that, twins translate please."

"Will you walk in with the Kuran's at the party tonight?" Zero answered as the woman dropped her fan.

"Hel-!"

"Please Shizuka-sama. Will you do it if Ciel and Kaname walk in with Zero as a protection from Yuuki?" Ichiru stated as Zero hid his face from view.

"What…? What's wrong with Kaname?"

"He cares about Zero, that's what! Please big cousin!"The woman held her stance but started faltering when the twin's mentioned about what she did to them when they were young. They sure can blackmail when together.

"…aw damn."

**End of Flashback**

The group waited with Shizuka for the Kuran's to arrive. Shizuka had called Haruka and talked to him about the idea. The male agreed thinking Kaname and Ciel wouldn't mind at all. He also offered to pick them up.

The car arrived and Shizuka scowled when Rido got out opening the door for them. Rido reminded Zero that Kaname and Ciel were sitting on the left slightly separated for him to sit between them. He blushed when both older vampires looked up at him.

"Shizuka-Chan, I thought you never would have come." Juri got up and gave the woman a hug. Shizuka sat there before the twins shot her a look and she hugged back with a fake smile. "Hopefully this will settle you and Rido's hate towards each other."

"Yes I_ hope_ so." The woman said sarcastically. She didn't want to at all. Yuuki was sitting up front with the driver pissed at what her father had done. He agreed to Kaname walking out with Zero at the party while she walked with her parents! It was unfair!

"I hope everyone will be happy." Haruka sated closing the door.

**The Party**

The aristocrat and regular vampires waited for the purebloods to show up. Sara had shown up already with her fiancé and waited for the Kuran's and Hio's. It didn't take long when the door opened and the two families' proceeded.

There was gasp around them at the sight of Kaname, Ciel, and Zero coming in, but no one opposed it because of their fear of the purebloods. Yuuki walked in the back with her parents boring a hole in Zero's head. She had a plan to get revenge on him. This one was sure to win big brother. Until then she acted normal for two hours before telling the announcer something. She grabbed Kaname away from the aristocrats hogging him and bought him up to the announcer. The vampire cleared his throat and Yuuki began speaking when everyone's were on them.

"What the hell is she doing?"Juri asked Haruka who she had linked her arms with. Yuuki had been acting strange lately after she got back from her punishment at school. "Haruka what is she doing?"

"I have no idea…"

"Hello, as you know pureblood families always engage their children to another pureblood family or to their own sibling. I came to tell you that recently after my awakening I had learned that I was my brother, Kaname Kuran's fiancé and I wanted you all to know that we will continue the bloodline with next generation of Kuran's." Haruka and Juri's mouths dropped while Ciel rolled his eyes. As people clapped, Yuuki pulled Kaname into a kiss and he pulled away. People applauded congratulating them even more while Kaname looked around as if he was living a nightmare. Ichiru and Maria who been horrified by the announcement disappeared looking for Zero who vanished after the clapping. More people kept running up to the couple almost separating them both. Shizuka found them and pulled them out of the crowd.

"We lost Zero, big cousin." Shizuka looked around trying to find her son and was instead met with the Kuran's who dragged her away. "Big cousin!" Rido pulled the older woman away to Haruka and Juri. Ciel had also disappeared from the crowd not even bothering to congratulate, Yuuki's stupid and bold move. She was interfering.

Zero sat upstairs in a dark room away from the party he didn't want to be bothered. He wanted to get the image of Kaname and Yuuki kissing out of his head. It was _unexpected_ but at the same time _expected_ from an engaged couple and Zero couldn't hide the pain on his face when he saw. He ran the opposite direction before the siblings finished; he made it by as the crowd clapped happily for them.

Now this is where he ended up. He was playing with Bloody Rose, taking off the safety and putting it back on. He kept doing it for some time as a form of entertainment; he didn't care if anyone was looking for him. Zero didn't hear the door open slowly and a figure came inside getting past the exhuman. Zero didn't notice who it was until the familiar aura was around him. Kaname.

"What are you doing up here?" Came the velvety voice. It was obvious that Kaname was in front of him watching his amusing game with his gun. "You disappeared after the…"

"I didn't feel like being bothered." He answered silently, he avoided Kaname's gaze and kept his head low. "Congratulations."

"Hmm?"Kaname obviously didn't know what he was talking about. Either that or the Yuuki thing slipped over his head like it was nothing.

"For your engagement, congratulations to you and Yuuki." He stopped playing with the gun when a hand covered up his.

"You can't mean that, right?"

"I do. Wasn't that the whole point of keeping her alive? That's what you proclaimed to also keep me alive. The night class was also not only created for that stupid pacifism reason, but also so you could keep an eye on her."

"And you."Zero now glared at Kaname. How dare he!

"Since when?" He stood up now towering over Kaname's bent form. "You used me! You controlled both my body and mind without even asking me. You basically blackmailed me for years with her safety instead of manning up and doing it yourself. You're way stronger than me, what the hell were you doing all these years, Kaname?"

"I wanted to see how you developed." In a way he was still telling the truth and at the same time lying. Zero was completely right, but that was before. "I'm sorry that I did that to you all these years."

"Sorry? I don't want pity from _you _of all people. If anything I want you to quit treating me like a possession that you own, my body moves on its own I don't care if you're almighty blood is inside me. Did I say I wanted it?"

"You're right and I was acting arrogant all these years." Kaname himself couldn't come up with anymore sentences. Zero was admitting everything and what he said next pained the pureblood more.

"If I was such a nuisance to keep alive you should have killed me the second I bit Yuuki! You were pissed weren't you? That I bit you're precious girl, the one you love so dearly. You could have ended my life along with my misery and sadness, but no you kept me only alive to use me to your benefit! You're the ultimate bastard that ever lived." Zero hadn't realized he was crying now. He was miserable and sad. He was better off dead.

Kaname sat in silence watching the exhuman cry. It was his turn to feel bad. The night he confronted him for biting Yuuki, he didn't plan on killing him but making him feel more miserable and fall lower. It worked obviously and Zero struggled everyday in pain and agony without letting anyone know. The only one who knew how sad he was Kaname and Shizuka. He gave Zero a bow and tried to keep the words from coming out of his mouth to sound to sad. "I'm sorry I bothered you. I didn't know I put you in this type of distress. I'll leave now." His voice cracked slightly but not enough for Zero to notice. Kaname excused himself closing the door with a soft click.

Zero hadn't realized what he had done from the crying he had done, but knew Kaname left the room. Now he was alone and it was horrible. There's no doubt he was back on the purebloods bad side. He hadn't realized his body was moving on its own heading towards the door Kaname had left through and looked for a signs of the brunette. He saw everyone _but _him. Ciel was coming upstairs looking for him. The pureblood spotted him and a smiled played on his lips.

"What's wrong Zero?"

"I… I- I was looking for Kaname. Did you see him?" Zero was fidgeting and biting his lip.

"Oh, Kaname just left. He said he was going back home because he was tired. Usually he wouldn't do that if he had an escort."

"Oh…" They sat in silence as the party was still going on. Ciel had heard the disappointment. He wasn't sure what had just happened between them, but Zero wasn't happy and that wouldn't do.

"If you want we can go look for him. He hasn't got in the car yet." Zero didn't have time to object when he was being pulled by the older vampire.

"Ciel!" As Ciel pulled Zero the exhuman ran into Hanabusa and Ruka who scowled at him pushing him back. They ran off when Ciel yanked Aidou's hair before pushing him not to gently away.

**Outside the Mansion**

"Ciel, hold on!" The pureblood stopped running and let Zero catch his breath. "Why do you want to see him so bad?"

"I don't know what happened between you two, but he looked very depressed coming downstairs."

Speaking of Kaname, they spotted the pureblood waiting outside for the limo to arrive, Serien stood next to him watching for anything suspicious. "There he is..." Once Zero had got his breath back, Ciel started pulling him again he let a loud click get by him and barley missed what happened next.

"Stay away from lord Kaname!" It was Aidou and he was holding the Bloody Rose. He was losing blood from holding the anti-vampire weapon but kept a firm grip on it. He ran in to Kiryuu on purpose to get the gun and planned on shooting Ciel with it, but he didn't expect what just happened.

"Hanabusa don't!" Kain yelled at his cousin. Kaname's attention was on the commotion now but he was to slow to react when the gun rang out.

_Bang! _

Ciel hadn't realized while he was running he had pulled Zero behind him and that's how they stopped to when Aidou caught them. Zero was still in the back. Through the white fabric, Ciel saw blood seeping through Zero's lower torso. It was on the same side where his heart was. It was obvious the bullet was meant to shoot Ciel in the heart and not Zero. "Zero…" The ex human fell back into his arms as the pureblood gently laid him on the ground. The silver haired teen's eyes were shut in pain as he tried covering up the wound.

"Aidou!" Aidou looked as scared as Kain was right about now. He wasn't aiming for Kiryuu, it just happened and the voice that had called his name was beyond pissed. He didn't bother looking up which was sign of disrespect to a pureblood. A violation to the vampire law. "_**Look at me when I am talking to you!**_" Kaname's voice sounded dangerously close. When the blonde looked up the pureblood was already in front of him, back handing him in the process. The gun dropped to the ground and Aidou covered up his face from view. Kaname had broken his cheekbone from just one hit.

Kain had come to his cousin's aid but knew he couldn't do much against Kaname. "_**How dare you!**_" His voice was infuriated and deadly as he picked up the younger boy. "_**Why did you shoot, Zero?**_"

"I wasn't aiming fo- for him Lord K- Kaname." The boy sputtered out. Then it dawned on Kaname who Aidou was aiming at. He kept his grip on the blonde glancing at Ciel and Zero. Ciel was bending over in a protective stance.

"Please Kaname. He didn't mean it." Kain pleaded. He was one of the few that could get on Kaname's good side. After all he was his right hand man. Kaname snarled before dropping Aidou painfully on the ground.

"_**Take that thing and keep him far away from me the whole week until I decide what you **__**and **__**Ruka's punishment will be**_." He knew that they were up to something, but he didn't know this was what they planned on doing. Kain nodded before helping Aidou up and dragging him away out of sight. Kaname now turned his attention to Zero who was still bleeding and in pain."Ciel go tell, Shizuka what happened." Ciel looked up wide eyed and he didn't want to leave Zero with Kaname. "I'm trying to help him!"

Ciel slowly stood before nodding and walking off. He had to find Shizuka, Kaname made Serien accompany him in case **it** (I love you Aidou!)reappeared with another stupid idea. Zero was still laying on the ground when Kaname placed his jacket over him to cover up the scent of blood. There was no doubt that the vampires were becoming restless now from the smell. Picking the exhuman up bridal style and walking to the limo as it pulled up. He placed Zero on the stretched out seat and waited for Ciel to bring Shizuka.

He was becoming restless after a few minutes of waiting and was going to let Shizuka's blood heal Zero, but an anti-vampire bullet was too much for him. "Close the door and don't drive off." The driver bowed and did what he was told after Kaname got in. He bent over Zero as the younger teen's breath was slow. Biting into his wrist, Kaname placed it onto to Zero's mouth waiting for his vampire instincts to take over.

He saw red eyes open up and greedily take the blood seeping from the cut wound. As the boy drank and felt his wound start closing and the pain subsiding, Kaname let his hand slip through the silver strands stroking it in a caring way. The door opened and Yuuki came jumping in with anger on her face.

"You ruined my engagement party, Zero!" She pointed her finger at him and Kaname slapped it away glaring at her. "He ruined the best night of our life, big brother."

"Shut up, Yuuki! Where's Shizuka?" The brunette asked the girl when she became stunned at the outburst.

"Hopefully dead like her _son_."

"He's not dead, Yuuki." Kaname's eyes narrowed at his ignorant sister.

"Yet."

"Are you threateni-." He was interrupted when Shizuka looked inside. Her face was horrified at seeing Zero and her face contorted into anger from what Ciel had told her. Aidou was now on the death list.

"We'll take a cab." She said. She stopped heading towards them when she realized what Kaname was doing. "Kaname?"

"I'm trying to help." He stated before helping Zero up in a sitting position. "We could drop him off at your house to save him the trouble." Shizuka looked taken aback before smacking Yuuki across the head for snarling.

"Fine, Kaname. You and Ciel better make sure my son turns up alive." Kaname nodded as she left the car. He went back to making sure Zero was fine. He paid no mind to Yuuki when she started complaining to Haruka and Juri. Once again another party was ruined but not because of Yuuki this time instead it was Aidou. Well…Yuuki did ruin it when she said that she and he were engaged so either way Kaname's night had sucked.

Ciel sat in silence with his head low in the car on the way to Shizuka's. He was beating himself up for what happened to Zero and that he let it slip by him. He wanted to run into Aidou again… To slowly choke the life out of that brat, Aidou could shoot _him _all he wanted he was immune, but Zero wasn't and it was inexcusable to allow such an event to go overlooked. He needed to have a little talk with Kaname about Aidou's punishment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RikusChika778: I don't think I'm satisfied with this chapter to be honest. I got lost a little because the fight between Kaname and Zero popped in my head and I had to do it! Problem is I didn't think about the events to well ahead of it so sorry if this chapters a disappointment. I didn't plan on Aidou shooting Zero, it was originally suppose to be Ciel anyway, but I wanted to create a mad Kaname (Hehehe). I'm not bashing Aidou either and I feel bad for having to be slapped I love the blonde character. Ciel has his own punishment for Aidou. (Mwahahaha!)<strong>_

_**Question1: Does anyone feel bad for Kaname for having the truth admitted to him? (I mean he needed it told to him but at least he admitted his faults while Yuuki isn't. Just saying)**_

_**Question2: Who feels bad for Kaname being kissed by Yuuki and he thinks he's having a nightmare?**_

_**Question3: Who wants to give Zero a hug for his pain! (I know I want to!) **_

_**Reviews please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**RikusChika778: Wow you guys thanks! Zero received all theses hugs and his pain subsided because of the love he got from you all.**_

_**Zero: Yeah, thank you all. I love you so much for giving me hugs. I was in such pain, but you all made me feel better.**_

_**RiikusChika778: See he's so happy! We all love our Zero-kun; we hate it when you're in pain. Right everyone?**_

_**Zero: *Blush's* Aw… I heard it was a terrible shock that Aidou shot me! Come you guys you can forgive him it was an accident. Right, RikusChika778?**_

_**RikusChika778: Oh! Weighing between who I like most, Zero or Aidou? Zero wins! **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own VK. I suck… but I own Ciel!**_

**Recap:**** "Fine, Kaname. You and Ciel better make sure my son turns up alive." Kaname nodded as she left the car. He went back to making sure Zero was fine. He paid no mind to Yuuki when she started complaining to Haruka and Juri. Once again another party was ruined but not because of Yuuki this time instead it was Aidou. Well…Yuuki did ruin it when she said that she and he were engaged so either way Kaname's night had sucked.**

**Ciel sat in silence with his head low in the car on the way to Shizuka's. He was beating himself up for what happened to Zero and that he let it slip by him. He wanted to run into Aidou again… To slowly choke the life out of that brat, Aidou could shoot **_**him **_**all he wanted he was immune, but Zero wasn't and it was inexcusable to allow such an event to go overlooked. He needed to have a little talk with Kaname about Aidou's punishment.**

* * *

><p>The next day Zero woke up beyond tired. He barley remembered yesterday's events except getting shot. Oh yeah…Aidou.<p>

"You okay, bro?" Zero turned on his side face to face with his twin. Ichiru had a worried look on his face as his hand rested on Zero's forehead. "We were so worried about you. Vampire or not, you're still my twin and I would be lost if you died."

"Sure…" Ichiru smiled when Zero did and turned his attention to the doorway where Shizuka leaned in. "Shizuka, what are you up to?"

"Thinking of a way to kill Aidou without his parents figuring out he went missing. I've been watching murder channels all day."

"Shizuka-sama, that's creepy."

"It's normal if you ask me." She said giving the twin a smirk. Ichiru laughed when Zero rolled his eyes.

"Wait, all day?" Zero asked now wide awake. What did she mean all day?

Shizuka and Ichiru shot each other glances before looking back at Zero. The older woman threw a look at Ichiru that said tell him. "Well… After that night's events you passed out in the Kuran's car. Kaname and Ciel bought you in while you were still unconscious. We let you sleep yesterday and-."

"Yesterday? It was Saturday when I got shot, what the hell do you mean yesterday?" Then Zero stopped when he realized what his brother was talking about. "I haven't woken up since Saturday?"

"You were as still as a doll yesterday. Today is Monday, I told Cross you weren't coming to school today because of the issue. Don't start freaking out on me, Zero." Shizuka stated as Zero looked around frantically before resting his lilac eyes on the clock. 9:45 … pm!

"Oh my god…" The exhuman put his hands over his mouth and looked for words to come out other than gasps.

"All the Kuran's except Yuuki and Rido came and visited. Aidou came too attempting to wake you by poking you in the cheek. On the bright side he said you had soft skin! Kaname caught him poking you though and almost beat the living crap out of him." Ichiru stated sliding out of the bed. Zero did the same but found it hard to stand when he started losing his balance. "You haven't been on your feet all day. It might be difficult to stand, Zero." He helped his brother sit back down on the bed. Shizuka giggled when he made a relieved sound at sitting.

"I'm not sure what punishment Aidou is receiving, but mine is much worse than Kaname's, I'm sure."

**Night Class Dorms (Kaname's Room)**

Kaname sat in his room moving the chest pieces with his mind out of boredom. He visited Zero after the boy didn't wake up Sunday and nearly killed Aidou for disturbing his sleep. It took him a long time to keep Yuuki in the car because he knew what she wanted to do the exhuman.

He also got tired of her calling him sugar coated names and stuff like 'honey' 'baby' 'sweetheart' and of course 'husband'! He finally knew what hell felt like and if he had to choose between meeting the devil himself or be with Yuuki he'd run to the devil crying like a baby. She finally pushed his buttons during class and slapped her in front of all of the vampires. Of course no one could do anything about it because they respected Kaname more than Yuuki therefore wouldn't go against him in favor of her.

The night class itself didn't like her (Except Aidou) it increased more when Kaname left for two weeks and she placed herself in charge being that she was his sister. When he came back all of the vampires were in shambles threatening to kill her and the pureblood had to talk them out of killing her.

He heard the click on the door unlock and saw his long time friend Takuma come in. "What is it, Takuma."

"I'm worried about you, Kaname. I know you're reserved and all, but you seem so depressed lately, I want to at least know why." Kaname looked up at Takuma's worried green eyes. "It's better if you let it out."

Kaname sighed figuring he could let out his problems just this once. "What if I tell you, I like someone?" Takuma gave a surprised look at his friend.

"It can't be Yuuki, right?"

"It's a boy." The brunette made sure a blush wouldn't appear on his face as Takuma gave a shocked gasp.

"Who?" The blonde now sat in the opposite chair of his friends. He was curious as ever since it was rare for Kaname.

"…Zero." Kaname rolled his eyes when Takuma's eyes widened. "Please don't look at me like that."

Takuma immediately stopped with the purebloods request. He perked up soon with a smile tugging at his lips. "Well I can't judge who you like, because I like Shiki. Neither of us have the right to mess with you if you like Zero. Hanabusa and Kain like each other despite being cousins."

"So you knew something was off about me?"

"I knew from so many Kaze encounters, you had a thing for Zero. Perhaps possessive maybe and desire for him, but I would hope you wouldn't use him for pleasure and discard him later. Even if he's below the vampire status I doubt anyone would mess with him anymore if you two were to… date."

"It seems I did think of him like a toy or puppet and would discard him eventually. He probably felt like he was a ticking time bomb that would blow on my command when I had no more use of him. He explained that to me at the party Saturday. I felt horrible to after that. It felt like a bad after taste from having the truth told to you."

"Are you saying he was wrong to tell you?" Kaname stopped moving the chest pieces and stayed in thought before speaking again.

"No, he helped me realize my faults and basically told in a way that if I want him I have to try harder. It's not just his body that I want, it's Zero himself. I want all of him but…"

"Ciel's in the way. Tell me Kaname is Zero dating Ciel?"

"No…" Kaname looked at his friend with surprise as Takuma's eyes shined mischievously.

"Then you still have a chance. Don't think of Zero as a prize you _have _to win, but think of him as someone you have to earn trust and respect from. Then see where that relationship takes you."

"What are you a counselor?"

"Nope, I'm just a long time friend helping his best friend understand what love involves." Takuma said standing up from the chair and stretching. "There's an old quote that says _In order to get past old issues, you have to suffer for the mistakes you made._ Basically if you want Zero, Kaname it might involve a little more suffering."

"I think you just made that all up."

"You're right! It's a quote from yours truly." Takuma made it to the door when Kaname stopped him. He could tell by the cold tone he had to follow the rules.

"Takuma, remember whatever we discussed in here stays in here. Therefore you're the only one who knows about Zero, capish?" Takuma turned around nodding diligently before leaving the room. He was glad Kaname came out with one of his secrets but what surprised even more was that he liked Zero. Takuma didn't mind the hunter though; he was one of the few next to Kain, Shiki, and Rima who didn't mind the exhuman, even insisted on a conversation with the hunter. He smiled to himself.

Kaname still sat in the same spot he was talking to Takuma in and reviewed everything her discussed with the blonde. He was right and so was that little quote of his. If he wanted to have Zero both mind and body he would have to suffer some more. Then it dawned on him.

_What the hell is KAZE?_

**Next Day**

Zero was back at school finally able to move around after having to convince Shizuka to let him return. Ichiru and Maria were babying him all day making sure he was fine. He was relieved of his prefect duties the whole day thanks to Cross and was allowed to leave any of his classes if he felt bad, which he was doing right about now sitting on the hay with Lily next to him. The white horse nudged him attempting to wake him from his sleep.

One lilac eye met with dark brown pulls as the horse was in front of him. "What is it Lily?" He patted the horse looking around. Was he being watched? He then realized that it was time for class exchange and Ichiru and Kaito were on duty. He didn't have to but he wanted to in order to give Kaname a proper thank you for helping him. He also owed Ciel one too.

As he made his way to the dorms he didn't see any sign of Aidou walking around which he didn't blame him for. Despite how much pain he was in that night he could hear the threatening words spill from Kaname's voice. I bet Aidou wished looks could kill at that time. He dodged Yuuki like Maria and Ichiru told him to and instead found Kaname walking. But Ciel wasn't here. Shaking that out of his head he took the chance to catch Kaname's attention.

"Kaname!" The pureblood stopped walking and looked the direction the voice came. They stood looking at each other neither one moving. Before he was shot, Zero remembered what had happened between them. Kaname probably hated him and was keeping his distance from killing the hunter. Taking the chance on his life Zero started walking towards the brunette who arched a brow in curiosity. "I need to talk to you about Saturday"

Kaname hadn't realized he was holding his breath when the hunter came towards him. He had read the others thought and there was no doubt Zero thought he was the boogeyman ready to kill him. "What is it?" He was surprised Zero would even talk to him but he held onto what Takuma had told him yesterday. He had to suffer some more.

"I wanted to say thank you for helping me yesterday. I didn't expect Aidou to really want me dead."The exhuman gave a sheepish grin. He was surprised Aidou did that, he didn't think the boy had the guts. But he gave him props for it. "And also to say I'm sorry for what I said before that."

"Don't be, I had it coming sooner or later. Anyways he wasn't aiming for you, the bullet was intended for Ciel."

Zero took this in account. What did Aidou have against Ciel? As if noticing what he was thinking Kaname answered. "He thinks Ciel's a threat to my title as prince."

"Oh… you and Ciel act like you've know each other for a long time. He's three thousand years old, isn't that around Juri and Haruka's age?" Kaname nodded telling Zero his assumptions were right. "I know Yuuki's age, but for some reason I don't know you're age. Are you the same as Takuma?"

Should he tell Zero how old he was or evade the question? Takuma and his family were the only few who knew how old he was, but Zero was as oblivious as Yuuki. Instead it came down to one answer… "Yeah, I'm eighteen like Takuma."

"I thought so. I'm sorry if I got in your business and all."

"No it's fine." Kaname felt a smirk pull at his lips and a frown suddenly appeared when he felt someone watching them. Rolling his eyes he realized it was Yuuki, by that time Zero noticed to as a small scowl appeared on his face. "You should head back to your dorm. You're not patrolling today right?"

"No but, I don't want to. I wish people would stop treating me like a baby today."

"Zero, you looked a dead person Sunday. You didn't wake up until nine Monday and at any rate you might overexert yourself to much."

"I won't!" Now he pouted like a child, Kaname had to stop a laugh from escaping his mouth watching the hunter. Zero didn't like being babied by people. Shizuka treated him like that enough. "I'm patrolling tonight and Yuuki's stalking you."

"I'm aware. It's been going on quit awhile since the party Saturday." Kaname sighed when he heard a hiss get past him directed at Zero. "Fine if you want to patrol tonight stay on the rooftop that way Yuuki won't get past me and you don't pass out from over exerting."

"Basically so you can keep an eye on me."

"That too." Zero tried to stop the blush from appearing on his face, but couldn't hide the rosy tint appearing on his face. "We should go now, before I call headmaster and tell him what you're up to." Zero felt the blush spread and turned his head away. Shizuka had called Cross and threatened him to keep Zero from working too hard. She had said the same thing as Kaname and wanted him to rest just as much. Come on now it was a freaking bullet! From an anti-vampire gun… he's a vampire… okay it hurt like hell case closed.

Though what surprised him the most was Kaname showed no sign of hate directed at him… but apparently Yuuki did.

**Night Class Dorm (Aidou and Kain's Room)**

_Slap!_

Aidou felt a hand as painful as Kaname's smack him across the face. The same spot Kaname had broken his cheek bone. He was forcefully body slammed on to the bed and broke it. He didn't want to disobey Kaname's orders to avoid him the whole week so he did as he was told. Checking for each corner, room, hallway to make sure he didn't run into the pureblood. What he didn't expect was staying by himself in the dorm was a mistake. Ciel skipped class to teach him a valuable lesson.

The pureblood wasn't too happy about Aidou's attempt to harm him but it backfired and hurt Zero instead. He beat the noble up with such force that the blonde had passed out after the fifth punch. For a boy who threatened people a lot he had no room to talk. Before he left he decided to give a warning to Ruka about her involvement in this.

**Class Building**

Zero was sitting outside… on the rooftop like he was told to by Kaname talking with Maria, except the girl was playing with her camera more than talking.

"Damn it…"She kept smacking the camera in attempt to get it to work. She was still mad at Kaien for leaving it in there and allowing it to suffer the wrath of a pissed Zero. "Fuck it, I'm done." She harshly stuffed it in the bag before stealing a glance at Zero. He was staring at the window Kaname appeared in. Snickering, the girl pulled her phone out instead and pulled up the recording camera.

Zero was watching Kaname read a book. He must like reading chapter books since he does that majority of class. Yet, Zero started remembering something. Yuuki did the same thing and he used to pick on her for doing it. The same look.

_No!_

The exhuman shook his head and pushed the thoughts away. He didn't want to think about that instead try and focus on his job. Maria was the only one who spotted Kaname turn around after Zero looked away. She caught it on tape smiling and nearly stopped when Kaname spotted it her.

_Uh oh, was he on to what she was doing?_

Instead he smiled and turned back to his book. She let of a relieved breath but pulled it back in when Zero asked what was wrong. "Nothing, I thought I saw a squirrel."

"You were looking at the classroom window, how do you see a squirrel?"

"Just go with it please." Zero clamped his mouth shut after that. Maria wasn't looking at a squirrel she was up to something, though he couldn't stop his eyes drifting back to Kaname, but his view was blocked when he saw Yuuki get in the way. She purposely knew what she was doing when she gave off a triumphant smirk and held up her left hand. Something shined in the moon and Zero realized what it was. It was the engagement ring passed down to her from the Kuran generations. The huge diamond sparkled in the moonlight and she was rubbing it in. "I will stuff that ring so far up her ass…" Maria suddenly said. She didn't like Yuuki rubbing this in Zero's face. The girl was interfering with Kaname and Zero's relationship which made her mad. She wanted Zero happy. Ciel wasn't bad she liked him; it was just something about Kaname who deserved him more.

"Maria!"

"She's a bitch. Just because she's engaged doesn't mean Kaname's happy. Everyone knows the fiancés should both be happy but have you seen him smile or anything since she blurted it out at the party? No instead he's miserable because he's stuck with a waste of air. To him I'm pretty sure dying sounds better than eternity of hell. It's like making a deal with the devil _herself_." Yuuki was sending glares at them now. She heard everything. Maria knew and continued on. "Constantly trying to control everything, she's so useless. She thinks she can fight, but who always comes to her rescue? Us. Someday the last person she never expected to bring her head out of the clouds will embarrass her like never before."

Yuuki had disappeared from the window and was stampeding her way to the classroom door when Kaname stopped her. "Yes, honey?"

Kaname grimaced at the word. That slap obviously didn't get to far in that thick head. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, big brother." She had her hands behind her back attempting to open the door from behind. The door slammed back at her when she did open it. She didn't have telekinesis powers like Kaname. "I just wanted to take a walk."

"Well you should have said that earlier… but you're still not leaving." He locked the door to make sure she couldn't get out. She could jump through the window but he could use his powers to make the glass withstand the weight and instead watch her hit the window knocking herself unconscious. He hadn't lost his sadistic side.

Kaname spent some time looking for Ciel, but the pureblood had disappeared off the face of the earth. He knew Ciel wanted a few words with Aidou and wanted the blonde punished just as much, but he had the feeling Ciel had a plan for him. Despite his problems with Aidou and sometimes Ruka they were still close to him and he was worried about leaving Aidou by himself at the dorms…

* * *

><p><em><strong>RikusChika778: Hooray I finished! So Zero was unconscious for two and half days. Poor baby… Maria is challenging Yuuki. Ciel beat Aidou up. Looks like Kaname's accepting what he has to do (Yeah!). Takuma has given some wise advice, Yuuki has shown off her ring passed down in the Kuran line of engaged couple. In the next chapter Ichiru is going to teach Zero something cute. Such fun!<strong>_

_**Question1: Who wants to see a Yuuki and Maria fight! (ME!)**_

_**Question2: Who'd rather see Ichiru and Maria together instead of a new OC?**_

_**Question3: Who want to take Yuuki's engagement ring and do whatever you please with?**_

_**Reviews Please with ice cream! (Which I just had by the way)**_

_**Zero: *Winks* And a Zero on top.**_

_**RikusChika778: But I didn't get that! How come you get go on their ice cream, Zero? What about me! You're my cherry!**_

_**Zero: I love you! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**RikusChika778: Okay my reviewers, which by the way I thank you for doing so last chapter! A lot of you answered you wanted Yuuki beaten the crap up by Maria… The other was Maria and Ichiru together… The last but not least what would you do with Yuuki's ring? Some said pawn it, others give it to Zero but it's tainted (That the last thing we want for Zero-kun), some would shove it down her throat or sell it off and tell her parents so they can kill her for losing a family value. Me personally I say, Kaname can go pawn it, go to a jewelry store and buy a new one prettier and give it to Zero-kun (That's my answer. Hehehe.).**_

_**Insider: One of my reviewer's sanadayuina asked about Ciel's name. If you'll are all aware of the manga and anime Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler one of the main characters is name Ciel. Who also most believe he's in yaoi relationship with Sebastian. I couldn't help it; his name was so cool so I wanted to use a European name for the Kuran's distant cousin. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own VK. If I did, I would at least make it a yaoi story…**_

**Recap:**** "Well you should have said that earlier… but you're still not leaving." He locked the door to make sure she couldn't get out. She could jump through the window but he could use his powers to make the glass withstand the weight and instead watch her hit the window knocking herself unconscious. He hadn't lost his sadistic side.**

**Kaname spent some time looking for Ciel, but the pureblood had disappeared off the face of the earth. He knew Ciel wanted a few words with Aidou and wanted the blonde punished just as much, but he had the feeling Ciel had a plan for him. Despite his problems with Aidou and sometimes Ruka they were still close to him and he was worried about leaving Aidou by himself at the dorms…**

* * *

><p>Kaname was beyond surprised at what he saw when he got back to the dorms after class. They found the living room where they usually held meetings in shambles. The couch was broken, the coffee table was cut in half perfectly, and lying in the middle of the tables was Aidou tied up with his face beaten to a bloody pulp. He learned about it when Ruka, Yuuki and Rima let out a scream along with some more girls in the class. There was a note pinned to the unconscious blonde and left a warning for Ruka.<p>

_You're next…_

All eyes including Kaname's flew to Ruka who looked around frantically. She was not going to sleep tonight out of fear. Of course Kaname knew who had done this. Ciel had harmed a student on grounds and was now a threat against Ruka who was only a girl. He didn't want to be a tattle tale, but he didn't want anyone to die and he is responsible for not doing his duty. He had to tell Kaien despite what Ciel would think about it…

**Next Day**

"Suspended for thirty days!"

"Now, now Zero please don't hold that like you're going to shoot." Ciel pleaded as the exhuman flailed the Blood Rose at him while he was ranting. "I'm so-"

"Are you stupid, Ciel? Why would you go off and do something like that when Cross told you all of the rules for the night class? You left Aidou half way dead and you threatened Ruka!"

They were sitting in the headmaster's office waiting for the man to come back. "I simply got revenge for you."

"It wasn't needed, Ciel. You should have let it go; now look you can't see me for thirty days."

"On campus, he didn't say off campus."The older vampire retorted. The last thing he wanted to do was for Zero to be mad at him. He just wanted Aidou to feel pain and for Zero to be happy, but the exhuman wasn't because Ciel was suspended. "He's already told Haruka and Juri, they said I can stay at the mansion for awhile. Ask Kaname to bring you over if you want to see me."

The mentioning of Kaname's name bought a blush to Zero's face. Quickly hiding it from Ciel's view which didn't get by he looked at the door opening. Cross came in with that goofy smile on and his stupid flower apron. Really now does he look like the once ultimate vampire killer?

"Ciel, you're servant is waiting for you outside. Juri is in the car requesting for you to come down."

"I'm on my way." Zero turned his head back as Ciel stood up towering over him. The pureblood took Zero's hand and kissed it of course Kaien fawned over it but he didn't record this. He was still team Kaname. "Rely this message to Kaname please. Tell him I'm glad he told instead of let it go on; god knows what I had planned for Ruka. He was doing his job as _both_ princeand dorm president, I respect that." Zero nodded as he watched Ciel leave. He met gold eyes as they said goodbye for now. The door shut leaving Zero and Kaien in the room.

"Don't look like that Zerorin, you still have me."

The silver haired teen gave a glare at the man. "Please be quiet." The exhuman left as Kaien cried fake tears.

**The Limo**

Ciel waited as the driver open the door for him. Juri sat inside waiting anxiously for him. By the looks of it, she was pissed at him for what he had done but at the same time there was a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"You weren't supposed to do that yet, Ciel."

"Forgive me, but Aidou's behavior could not be excused. I know it will be a major setback on our plan, but I couldn't let what happened to Zero slip by. It's not my personality."

Juri pushed a strand of hair out of her face as she gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know, but you have to remember Aidou did do it on accident, that's one of the other things you let slip. The word _accident_." Ciel grunted in response at having to be corrected by his cousin. "Anyways let's just hope things jump back into order."

"Agreed."

**Day Class Dorms (The Twins Room)**

"Hey, Zero how many times have you been kissed?" Ichiru asked while sitting on his bed next to his brothers.

"Does the hand and cheek count?"

"No."

"Then never. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to do a survey on how many times you've been kissed, but we can't count everyone unless you have one. It's not hard, go find someone hot and hopefully their gay and give them a quick peck on the lips, then go kiss a few more people." Zero sat up in his bed looking at his brother as if he was crazy.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"No, but I have a plan for mine."

"I'm not doing it Ichi-!"

"You have until today to get your first kiss along with a few more so we can tally and in two days the survey will start!" Zero jumped off the bed as Ichiru ran out the room. He didn't want to do this stupid survey and where the hell was he going to get his first kiss?

**Night Class Dorms**

Zero walked in the night class dorms with Kaito. The vampire hunter was telling him that Ichiru had told him to go steal Yori's first kiss and how wrong it sounded.

"Why does your brother all of a sudden want to have a kiss survey?" Kaito asked.

"Because he's weird like that." The exhuman stated as they received a couple of glares from the nobles walking in the same hallway. They stopped walking when Yuuki came into view. It looked as if she was waiting for them. "Yuuki, have you seen Kaname?"

"If so, it's none of your business." Her arms were folded across her chest and her left hand was in view. The ring in perfect view. "He doesn't want to be bothered and if you have anything to tell him you can say it to me." She huffed and nearly fumed when Zero walked past her. Her little lie didn't work, Kaname was around here somewhere and the only reason he didn't want to be bothered was probably because of her. "Don't' disturb him, D!"

"Yeah, whatever." Kaito followed behind snickering in the process. "Kaito let's split up." The brunette nodded before going down a hall they passed. Zero spent ten minutes roaming around even passing Kaname's room, but the pureblood wasn't in there. He went farther down the hall until he heard music playing. A piano to be exact. The door where it was coming from was barley cracked.

Peaking in, he looked around for the piano. When he didn't find it he decided to walk in there completely where he did find it. What he didn't expect was to see a familiar pureblood playing it. "You play piano, Kaname?"

The pureblood looked away from the instrument and stared into lilac eyes. He knew the hunter was here, but he couldn't find the guts to get up and go greet him. Instead he hid himself in this room with the piano playing by himself. Yuuki tried to talk to him, but she was the last person he wanted to see. Ever. "I used to. Is there anything you need?"

"Ciel told me to tell you that he was glad you took action for your friends. You weren't being a tattle tale and he respect you for it."

"Ah… Well thank you for telling me." Zero nodded as Kaname turned back to the piano. He was preparing to leave when somewhat of a brilliant and stupid idea popped in his head.

"Kaname?" Kaname looked at Zero once again with a bit of dullness in his eyes. "Have you ever been kissed before?" The brunette gave a shocked expression before it returned to its dour expression.

He was remembering all the times he'd been kissed. Sara did it more than once, Ruka tried once, and Yuuki was trying to do it frequently saying he had to get used to it so when they got married it would be no problem. Honestly he wanted to commit suicide every time she did. "A few times, why?"

"… No reason." Zero smashed the idea that popped in his head. No way could he get Kaname to do this. He didn't realize a blushed appeared on his face as Kaname smirked.

"You've never been kissed before, but what does this have to do with me?"

The blush deepened as the exhuman looked away. Kaname was a little surprised at this. Zero was attractive and could have easily been a playboy, but yet the boy was too shy and kind to play with anyone's heart. But he let Yuuki play with it; he let her make him believe they could have been together. Kaname's eyes narrowed at this, he couldn't believe he really argued over someone who was a conniving little bitch while the real person he should have been trying to fight for was right there all along. Zero noticed Kaname's mean expression and felt the blush disappear. Perhaps he should leave.

Quietly taking steps back, Zero attempted to head for the door when Kaname stopped him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't aiming that look at you, I got lost in an old memory."

"Oh… Well I don't want to be a bothersome to you're playing, so I'll leave."

"What were you going to ask me?" Kaname knew what Zero wanted, but he wanted to hear it come out of the hunter's mouth. The blush reappeared not long after and Kaname hid the smirk wider than the last one.

"It was nothing! I was just doing a survey for Ichiru about how many times you've been kissed."

"_Me_ or do you mean everyone?"

"I was talking about everyone. Do you have an exact number of how many times you were kissed?" The exhuman tried to find something else on his mind. _Way to drop the bomb on me Ichiru, if Ciel was here he would have done it without being bothered but it looks like it is to Kaname._ "That's all I need."

"Not really, I lost count." The pureblood lazily combed his hands through his wavy brown hair. "Zero, I get the feeling you have something else to ask me." Of course he does. But Kaname didn't want to scare the boy by answering it for him.

Zero stopped when he knew he'd never here the end of it from Ichiru. Hiding the blush successfully this time, Zero asked the last person he'd ever thought would agree to his first kiss. "Will you kiss me?" The silver haired teen had his eyes closed when he asked this in fear that he might offend Kaname, being that the pureblood didn't _lean_ that way. After all he was engaged to a girl. Ichiru had wanted to give his first kiss to Maria, who also hadn't been kissed. Kaito had multiple times, but would gladly give Yori her first kiss, which left Zero by himself. He didn't want to bug Kaname about going to the Kuran mansion for Ciel nor did he want to ask Yuuki who might attempt killing him. Kaname himself was only left… "I'm sorry that was stupid! Ciel's new was all I wanted to tell you!" Kaname didn't bother closing the door with his power when the exhuman ran off in a hurry. He didn't want to make him feel even more uncomfortable then he already was.

He would probably approach him again with same question. After all Valentine's Day was in two days. Kaname knew exactly what Ichiru was up to _and _the headmaster. When the door closed, Kaname went back to playing when the reopened but it wasn't the person he was eager to see again.

"Big brother, I was wondering on Valentine's Day do you think we can go somewhere private." Yuuki came and sat down next to him for the seventh time today.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to watch the night class; I don't have time for you." Yuuki huffed and banged her hand on the keys.

"But, you have time for that _monster_?" He knew who she was talking about, but he despised how she referred to Zero with vulgar names. "What did he want, huh? He made it sound so serious that he couldn't tell me and instead went to find you own his own! I don't like what he's doing to you, big brother. If I didn't know better I'd say you _like _him, more than me." Kaname watched as Yuuki had placed both her hands on the keys. Without a warning, Kaname used his powers to make the piano collapse bringing her along with it. The girl let out a shriek as she landed on the now destroyed piano. He could buy another one.

"Oops, my mind slipped and you're right I do like him more than you." The pureblood stood up from the bench and left the room closing the door. He heard Yuuki's insults aimed at Zero increase as she had a fit. He didn't bother to figure out why Maria Kurenai was heading to the room now. She didn't look the least bit happy either. Oh well, Yuuki's funeral…

**Class Building (Night Class)**

"You did what?" Ichiru hissed at Maria. They were sitting outside as she explained her story. The girl had told him what she had done to Yuuki and refused to take it back. Beside's Kaname didn't care one bit.

"I hit the bitch over the head with a chair, then I punched her face multiple time, then to take the cake nearly crushed her in the stomach with my stilettos. She'll recover from the pain, but I doubt her pride will." The girl said smugly smirking. That should be the last time Yuuki would insult Zero, if not she would have to have the scene reenacted again.

"Maria, you get suspended for thirty days, just like Ciel!"

"So. It was totally worth it."

"That's Kaname's fiancé! You can't smack the princess around despite how despicable she is."

"First of all she doesn't deserve to be his fiancé, second he needs someone like Zero, and third I just did the world a big favor. I should be thanked."

"Doing the world a big favor, Maria would involve killing her. That's a favor hence you're not thanked."

"Hush, meanie! You know Zero deserves someone."

"I know…" He stated quietly. "But it-."

"Come on; don't tell me you still doubt Kaname? Despite the rock road they had before, they can take all the opportunities to apologize. Starting now, just like you and me." Ichiru looked up when Maria leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The twin blushed and nearly pulled away as the girl giggled. "I know you don't like him, but give it a try. Now we have to hurry up with Kaito and Yori, a difficult couple considering their status as student and teacher."

"_Temporary_ teacher until Yagari comes back."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

**Inside the Class Building **

Zero had watched how shy his brother acted with Maria. They were cute together and he didn't mind that his own brother liked a vampire. He should have been used to it by now. He didn't care about the history hunters and vampires had with each other, Ichiru treated them like equals. Ichiru deserved to be happy unlike him.

Though he was happy when he heard Maria beat up Yuuki. Even the _Vampire _Yuuki can't even fight still. He smiled when he remembered the brunette yelling as she was taken to the infirmary. She was carried their by Kaname who told her she definitely had it coming.

Speaking of Kaname, Zero avoided him tonight out of fear. Thinking the vampire would laugh at him for his question earlier before class exchange. What he didn't expect was to see two male vampires making out after class in another room. Were majority of the males gay or was it just him? He rubbed his eyes a couple of times before looking back. Yup, definitely two males, he blushed when he heard a moan come from the one on the bottom and he quickly closed the door quietly. It was obvious they wanted some privacy.

How embarrassing that would be if he was caught like that…

* * *

><p><em><strong>RikusChika778: Okay so this is what's happening, V-Day is c<strong>__**oming up and Ichiru wants to do a survey on how many times the students at Cross have been kissed, just in case you'll are confused. Anyways Ciel was suspended for thirty days but why wasn't Maria? Juri and Ciel are up to something, Yuuki got her ass whooped. Twice. Zero had an embarrassing moment with Kaname. Originally I was going to let them kiss, but I decided against it. **_

_**Question1: Who thinks Maria should be suspended for doing justice?**_

_**Question2: Who do you think would win in a fight? Shizuka or Rido?**_

_**Question3: Honesty who thinks I should redo this sucky chapter because had no idea how to end it?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**RikusChika778: Thanks you guys! We hit the 100 mark! I'm really glad you like the story. Thanks for answering the question last chapter, I find it fun asking you all after the chapter, because you always give interesting answers. Most of you think Shizuka would win against Rido and are expecting a fight (Not in this chapter…Hehehe). Also I decided not to redo the last chapter a lot my reviewers said it was fine and another told me it's my choice which gave me a brilliant idea. The chapter helped me with the way I was going to write this chapter so thank you all. I'll stop saying the chapters are bad to me and just go with the flow for the next one.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own VK. My hearts breaking now… **_

**Recap: ****Speaking of Kaname, Zero avoided him tonight out of fear. Thinking the vampire would laugh at him for his question earlier before class exchange. What he didn't expect was to see two male vampires making out after class in another room. Were majority of the males gay or was it just him? He rubbed his eyes a couple of times before looking back. Yup, definitely two males, he blushed when he heard a moan come from the one on the bottom and he quickly closed the door quietly. It was obvious they wanted some privacy.**

**How embarrassing that would be if he was caught like that…**

* * *

><p>The next day, Zero was once again confronted by his insane brother.<p>

"So… did you get it?"

"No, I didn't you moron. Did you?" The older one countered back. He saw Ichiru's cheeks turn red as he shook his head. Both of them had the worst luck together once in awhile. "Did Maria reject you or something?"

"No, I was thinking about making chocolate for her instead."

"Chocolate?"

Ichiru looked at his brother with confusion before nearly laughing his head off. "When you fell unconscious Saturday you must have forgot it was February. In one day it will be Valentine's Day and what better way to show you're crush how much you like _or _love them by giving them chocolate? Zero, you're the only one who I knows that can cook almost anything including chocolate, will you please help me?" Zero sighed looking at his brother who was on the ground in a kowtow stance.

"I'm not going to reject you but why not ask Cross? He cooks."

"He makes weird concoctions to me, bro. God knows what he'll do to Maria's chocolate if I ask him for help she'd probably wake up with a stomach ache."

_He does make odd things sometimes_

Zero agreed in his head. Every time the twins would come over Kaien always made food for them. Ichiru was the only who refused despite being polite and extremely blunt about what he thought about Kaien's food. "Okay, we'll make some tonight. Kaito might do it do despite how much he doesn't want to admit it."

"But don't worry, brother, the surveys still going tomorrow."

_Have you lost your god damn mind! I don't have to do this stupid survey! _

Kind of like the old legend of twins having telepathic connections to one another, Ichiru gave Zero 'The Look'. The innocent look he learned from his older brother himself. He was still learning unlike Zero who had mastered it, but it didn't mean it wouldn't work on him. "I'll do it." The twin gave in, embarrassed at his softness.

But one question lingered on his mind. Should he give Kaname chocolates?

**After Day Class**

"Class is over today and make sure you go to your dorms too. _Or else_…" Kaito watched as the class of students scurried away. Whenever he used that voice it was a sign not to disobey him. He watched carefully as Yori came down the stairs with the twins. She recovered now and as long as there was no sign of Yuuki, the girl wouldn't become traumatized. She gave him a smile as she walked by while he nodded. He came face to face with the twins after she left.

"Aw how precious. You're such a worry wart Kaito." Ichiru smiled smugly as the hunter gave him the finger. Zero nudged him in the ribs hard reminding them what they were really here for. "Oh yeah, are do you want to make chocolates for Yori tomorrow?"

Kaito gave a suspicious look before answering. "Why do you ask?"

"Because big brother said he'll teach us how and he's a real good cook. Come on, do it for Yori, she'll love them." Kaito stopped the blush from rising to his cheeks at the twin's sudden outburst. The only reason why he agreed to it was to make Yori happy. Maybe he was getting soft.

**Class Exchange**

Zero was finding it very difficult to carry out his duties as prefect when he saw Takuma and Shiki go by. Last night after he left the two unknown males by themselves he ran into Rima who was heading for that room. She explained it was Takuma and Shiki in there and she was sorry Zero had to witness the red head dominating the blonde. A sight for sore eyes was right; he had to keep his eyes fixed on _anything _but those two. Apparently that didn't turn out to great either when his lilac orbs landed on Kaname. Maybe it was just him or was the brunette looking particularly hotter than usual. Zero shook his head at his lewd thoughts.

_What the heck was that Zero? Kaname doesn't swing that way._

He tried his best to convince himself that, but he had the odd feeling the pureblood did when he was around him. The ex human purposefully his behind the closest tree to avoid being noticed but it didn't work when Kaname spotted him and told him good morning. But instead of coming to find the silver haired teen he went on walking as if it was casual. What Zero didn't expect was for another brunette to jump down from the branch of the tree and land on him.

"What the hell!" Zero came face-to-face with Yuuki as both stared at each other. She had a grumpy look on her face as she crossed her arms. "Oh look it's the dwarf ling."

"Shut up! I have a favor to ask of you, D."

"First of all, I wont answer to you until you call me by name. Second, can you please get off me? Theres only so much weight I can put up with. Third, what live under a bridge, Yuuki?"

"A troll why?"

"That's you're new name for me until you call me by my birth name." Zero pushed Yuuki off gently as even though she hated him he wasn't going to hurt her. The girl scowled at him nearly cursing under her breath. "What do you want?"

She sat for awhile before huffing."Maria wasn't suspended right?"

"No, Cross decided against it which is unfair for Ciel."

"No Ciel left Aidou unconscious and half dead. I was left _conscious _and in pain. Beside that arrogant bastard needed to leave, he would have ruined all my chances with big brother." Zero felt a stab of pain in his eyes but he covered it up by rolling his eyes in an annoyed way. "I asked that, because I told Headmaster not to. Maria will receive her punishment from me, the pureblood princess of the Kuran family.

"You won't get too far. Kaname rules the night class and if he said you had it coming and didn't do anything about what happened to you, then it's obvious Maria's off the hook. If he didn't issue out orders to suspend Maria for hurting the princess, then no one cares." Yuuki restrained herself from slapping the exhuman. She had to in order to ask the favor. "Now what do you really want?"

"I want you to help me make chocolates for big brother." Zero nearly scoffed as the short girl blushed. She was really going to attempt chocolates. _Again_! Hopefully the last time she made chocolates for Kaname, he didn't eat them, lord knows if he would be on his death bed right now. Zero should know, Yuuki made him some too. "If you don't then I'll kill you."

"No offense, _Troll_, but death sounds ten time better than hearing you talk."

"Don't call me that! Are you going to help me or what…Zero?" They sat in silence for awhile before Yuuki answered with a frown on her face. "Forget it, you might try and poison big brother. I'll do it myself!" Zero dumbfounded watched as Yuuki left stomping the ground making small crater shapes of her feet into the ground. It would be awhile before those prints would disappear.

**The Building's Kitchen**

"Ow!" Ichiru almost let out a shriek when he cut his finger with the knife. Lucky for him, Zero didn't have the blood problem as bad anymore. His master offered blood to him whenever he needed it. "It hurts…" The boy whined as his twin cleaned it before placing a band aid on it.

"Stop cutting so recklessly." Kaito scolded as he mixed the chocolate in a bowl. He slapped Ichiru's hand away as the he reached to taste from the bowl. "This is for Yori, touch it and you're limbs come off."

"S-sorry." The twin averted his attention to his brother now watching as Zero placed the chocolate in a blue box. He tied the box up with a silver ribbon. "Whose that for, Zero?"

"No one…" The exhuman said quietly to himself causing the other two to look at him. Caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice he was making another batch of chocolates. "I'm sorry, don't worry about me. Ichiru go ahead and finish Maria's."

"Yeah and not eat Yori's." Kaito slapped the twin's wandering hand once again as he whined. "You're such a nuisance, Ichiru."

"I love you, Kaito."

"You wish…" Zero smiled as he saw them bickering. Kaito pointed a dangerously sharp knife at his younger brother who held up a whisk in defense. He looked at the blue box that had Kaname's name on it. He wasn't sure if the pureblood would accept and that's what bothered him the most, to face rejection since he's dealt with it so many times. He was preparing some more chocolates to give to Yuuki as a way of pitying her. She had forgotten to go buy some and tomorrow was Valentine's Day and it would be too late. In a way he was helping her give something to her brother despite how hard headed she is, Zero held her dearly in a way. He pulled out a pink box along with a red string and began wrapping the chocolate.

**Next Day (Valentine's Day)**

The prefects watched as the day class girls and boys lined up for the exchange along with the night class. Before any of the vampires noticed, Zero handed Yuuki the chocolates as the girl gave a surprised gasp. Yup, she forgot to go buy some, so she felt relieved when he had he back. He knew how much she wanted to give Kaname chocolates and it took nearly almost all of his power not to sabotage her chance because of envy he was feeling. He was holding onto his, but he wimped out and stayed aloof to the exchange. He missed Kaname's entire glances at him and was oblivious to nothing but that.

He gave Kaito props when the male walked up to Yori in public giving her a kiss on the cheek and giving her the chocolates. He cracked a smile when he saw the younger girl happily except them giving him a kiss on the cheek. She didn't usually celebrate Valentine's but she would if it was with Kaito. Anyone could tell by the excited blush on her cheeks. Despite their positions at school, all the day class girls told Yori she was so lucky.

Now it was his twin that was left. He watched as Ichiru walked past all the vampires not paying any mind to the looks he was receiving. He finally got to Maria who was talking to Rima. Without any warning Ichiru bent over and pressed his lips to Maria's. Zero's mouth nearly dropped at how blunt his brother was, but laughed to himself soon after that.

What the exhuman didn't plan on doing or seeing was Yuuki give the chocolates to Kaname and take credit for it. Not that the hunter minded, but in a way it wasn't fair how she bragged about making them. He let it go and instead watched Kaname give a _fake_ (That's right) smile to his sister. The brunette knew something was off. After the pureblood went back to his conversation with other nobles, Yuuki walked up to Zero holding out a piece of paper. "What's this?" He asked taking it away and opening it up. He couldn't stop the grin appearing on his face.

_Slave For A Day_

He looked down at the girl who appeared to be blushing. "You realize you've given me the same thing since grade school, right?" The shorter one looked up at him remembering that phrase whenever Valentine's Day came up. She smirked along with him.

"I know, shut up." Both had a stare down with smirks plastered on their faces. Their game ended when they tried stifling their laughs. Then the princess did the oddest thing. She stood up on her tippy toes and gave the exhuman a peck on the cheek. "I haven't done that before. Don't worry it's a once in a lifetime thing, big brother will receive it a lot more."

"You like ruining moods, I forgot." The princess gave an obvious look before skipping away. She was now looking for Yori. Zero didn't bother to look up at Kaname who apparently saw everything. By the looks of it he wasn't too happy either, he was mad that Yuuki put her lip on Zero. Instead of drawing attention to his ruined mood now he stopped watching Zero and wishing he could walk up there and wipe the exhuman's cheek. Instead both avoided each other the rest of the time until class's resumed and the night class took over the building.

**Class Building (Night Class)**

Zero patrolled around in the building as he played with the chocolate in his hand. For some reason Kaname wasn't too happy earlier for an unknown reason and the exhuman thought best no to mess with the pureblood. He didn't want to get on the dangerous side of him.

What he didn't plan was running into the brunette himself who was walking down the halls. They stopped halfway looking at one another before a frown appeared on Kaname's beautiful face. Zero taking notice was still wondering what was wrong with him. "What's wrong, Kaname? You were in a foul mood today."

The frown deepened along with those empty, resenting eyes. The guy was impossible to read. "No reason, I just wasn't feeling up to today." Kaname covered up, the frown disappearing. "So… why did you help Yuuki out?"

Zero gasped at being discovered. No doubt Kaname knew Yuuki didn't make them and was aware Zero did. "Because she wanted to give you some."

"She didn't have to take credit for it though. The truth would have been much more pleasant than a lie."

"I-I'm really sorry. She asked me yesterday."

Kaname sighed heavily shaking his head. "Good grief."

"I really am!" Why was he getting so flustered at the sight of Kaname? He felt like he had to apologize for helping Yuuki and whatever else reason Kaname wasn't happy. Automatically he held out the blue box in his hand out to Kaname. "I made this… for you."

Kaname's gave a surprised look at the teen before gratefully taking it. "Thank you." He smirked as Zero's cute blush appeared again. He really was a site to watch when he blushed. Then an idea popped in his head. A very _innocent _idea. Opening the box while Zero still had his eyes shut, Kaname broke off a piece of the candy and walked up to Zero. Balancing the piece on his right index finger, he let his left hand bring Zero's face up. He pressed the chocolate on the boy's mouth and wanted the boy to open his mouth. On instinct the exhuman did and Kaname watched it disappear behind the lips.

Those pink inviting lips. He bought Zero lips to his and kissed the boy. If Zero wanted him to be his first kiss, than who was Kaname to turn the offer down. The one thing the pureblood hoped for the most was that Zero would only want to kiss him. _Only him_. He licked the teen's lower lip asking for entrance and as if on command Zero did letting Kaname's tongue plunge into his warm cavern. The pureblood tasted the candy along with a surprising taste of strawberry. The taste was random but he didn't complain, as a matter of fact he enjoyed the taste of _Zero _himself. If only the exhuman would allow him to taste more than just his lips Kaname would gladly do so.

Zero's arms instinctively wrapped around Kaname's neck pulling the pureblood as close as their bodies permitted as Kaname gently pressed him between the wall and him. He was shocked by the sudden action as his tongue battled with Kaname's which by the way exhuman was losing, he tasted the chocolate between the kisses. He no longer had a first kiss and he was glad because his first kiss would never be beaten out by anybody. It was like the perfect kiss, but he knew it had to end when both of them needed air.

Pulling away panting, Kaname had dropped the chocolate from his sudden urge to taste Zero and wished he hadn't in hopes to reenact the kiss again. Then someone's footsteps coming down the hall ruined it.

_Great, fucking great. My life sucks officially. _

Kaname cursed to himself. He looked down the hall he had come from seeing Yuuki walking. There was a glimmer in her eyes and then slight anger when she saw Zero. She didn't even notice the state he was in and instead grabbed Kaname's arm possessively pulling him down and kissing him on the lips.

_And here I thought God couldn't torture me more. What the fuck was I thinking? Now Zero's taste is no longer in my mouth. Damn it all!_

Kaname pushed the girl away disgusted at how Yuuki was acting. He already wanted to strangle her from what she really wanted to do today. She wasn't planning on kissing Zero on the cheek, instead she planned on taking his first kiss and Kaname wasn't going to allow her, his baby sister do so. Repulsed by her action and his longing for the exhuman's kiss again he slapped her across the face. Was this the fourth time? She should have been knocked out by now.

Instead the girl hid her cheek and began crying false tears. She added more actions into it by sobbing and falling to her knees. "I just wanted to tell you happy Valentine's Day and instead you're here with him! I thought you were mine, big brother! You belong to me!"

Kaname rolled his eyes at his sister's drama act. She really sucks at acting; of course he knew she really meant all of what she said. What in the world was he going to do about the insufferable brat? He let Zero escape without noticing but cast a glance down the hall the hunter ran. Yuuki didn't see them kissing that much he knew but Zero was too scared and embarrassed at what happened.

**Outside the Building**

_Holy shit!_

Zero cursed himself. Did Yuuki see? Oh god, there's no doubt she'll do anything to get revenge on him for kissing Kaname. But what she did was no better. Of course seeing her kiss Kaname again bought out his fear like the party. The fear to run and the jealously that followed along with it. A constant stabbing his heart that would continue until he got what he wanted and when Yuuki would stop interfering. After that kiss with Kaname, Zero wasn't sure if he could look at him again without having the urge to kiss him again.

Walking to the stone bridge leading to the dorms, Zero looked down into the water seeing his reflection. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes seem to have turned a darker shade. His lips were slightly bruised at how rough the pureblood kissed. His cheeks deepened more, he had to face Kaname soon. The exhuman pressed two finger to his lips.

**Shizuka's House**

Shizuka sat in her room reading a magazine when she got an unsuspected visitor. She scowled when she saw Rido step in her room. "Get out."

"Not so fast, darling. I have a proposition for you."He came and sat down on the edge of her bed ignoring the hissing directed at him. "How would you like to help me with something?"

"Does it involve killing you?" The older male shook his head and the woman went back to her book. "Then no."

"But what happens if I say if you don't, you're little family might get hurt? Including those cute little twins, I wonder what they _feel _like." Rido pretended to be lost in thought as a smug smirk appeared on his face. In a flash he was pressed to the dressed with both hands behind his back. "It was only a little fun, Shizuka."

"Stay away from them and Maria, if you want to live." She was baring her sharp fangs. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want you to help with a plan of mine."

"If it involves murdering you're family like the sadistic sick bastard that you are then do it by yourself." She pushed him against the dresser in a harsh manner as he chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You, dear. So protective like a mamma bear is with her younglings. If you don't help me don't be surprised when the twins may I remind you whose family you murdered are no longer _pure_ and you know I can do it. Maria might be a good choice to, but I think I want the older one more. What's his name? Ah, Zero."

Shizuka froze in her position. Looking up with defeated eyes she only answered with an angry tone. "What is it?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>RikusChika778: Wow Rido's up to something… How was Zero and Kaname's kiss? Kaito and Ichiru finally got the guts to talk to the girls they like. Zero made chocolates for Yuuki to give to Kaname (How sweet…) and let her take credit. Zero gave Kaname chocolates. Shiki and Takuma were caught (Whoops!). Yuuki didn't suspend Maria. I guess everyone had a blast on V-Day!<strong>_

_**Question1: Who wants' to maul Yuuki for ruining the Kaze kiss? (You don't have to if you don't want to)**_

_**Question2: Who felt slightly happy at Yuuki's present to Zero? **_

_**Question3: What do you think of the pairing Yagari and Kaien?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**RikusChika778: Hey what's up! Thanks for the reviews last chapter! A lot of you loved Zero and Kaname's kiss. Also you're wondering if Rido has a thing for Zero, maybe… Anyways not much to say on this one, but enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Warning: Try not wanting to strangle a certain character in a minute. Love you all! **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own VK. **_

**Recap:"I want you to help with a plan of mine."**

**"If it involves murdering you're family like the sadistic sick bastard that you are then do it by yourself." She pushed him against the dresser in a harsh manner as he chuckled. "What's so funny?"**

**"You, dear. So protective like a mamma bear is with her younglings. If you don't help me don't be surprised when the twins may I remind you whose family you murdered are no longer **_**pure**_** and you know I can do it. Maria might be a good choice to, but I think I want the older one more. What's his name? Ah, Zero."**

**Shizuka froze in her position. Looking up with defeated eyes she only answered with an angry tone. "What is it?"**

* * *

><p>"Uh, Zero…" Zero felt someone shaking him in his sleep. Groaning and turning the opposite direction from the person he was smacked on the butt. "Wake up, dumbass!"<p>

With a muffled growl Zero pushed the figure off his bed and was wide awake now. He nearly laughed when he saw Yuuki on the ground cursing at him. "What do you want midget?"

"Stop with the short jokes, asshole," She scrambled up on her feet and fixed her blue nightgown. "I…"

"Yuuki, it's midnight, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep and big brother won't let me into his room."

"Did you go to him directly or did you assume because of what happened during class?"

"What happened during class besides me getting slapped in front of you, again? Anyways I didn't try because I felt that he was mad at me."

Zero stared at Yuuki when she asked him the question. Maybe she didn't see his kiss with Kaname. Thank god… "So why come to me?"

"I was going to ask…," A blush appeared on her face even in the middle of the night you could see it. "If I could sleep here with you if that's okay?"

Despite how much of pain she was to him nowadays, it was difficult to hate her. He couldn't hate her to save his life. Shaking his head, Zero scooted over for Yuuki to get in who gladly climbed in snuggling up to him in the process. He noticed something furry hit him and looked down to see Yuuki holding a bunny stuffed animal. It was shoved in his face and he recoiled back away from it. "What the-!"

"Kiss it." The princess demanded. They sat for awhile glaring at one another, before Zero sighed and did as he was told. The unexpectedly, Yuuki cuddled up to him and kissed him on the lips. That's right lips! It was light brush but enough for them both to feel the electricity coursing through them. Yuuki heard the gasp come from her friend and she giggled slightly before trailing her lips down to Zero's neck.

"Yuuki, what are you doing?" Zero stopped short when he felt a warm tongue lick his neck and trail up and down. He took a sharp intake of breath when Yuuki's fangs scraped against his neck.

"I can't be satisfied with blood until I drink from my other one. I've already drank from big brother, you're the last one in order for my hunger to be completely sated." With that the girl bit into Zero's neck without warning when she felt the form next to her stiffen at the sudden intrusion. Feeling the need to do as she pleased because she was princess, she drank large amounts of blood from the exhuman. Despite their arguments, Yuuki felt that in a way she still owned Zero's heart and if Ciel wanted it or big brother; she would be the obstacle guarding it, daring them to get past her. Zero was her property just like Kaname and she would see fit to make sure it stayed that way.

Feeling Zero start losing conscious, Yuuki released him and looked at how deep her fangs had pierced him. By the looks of it, despite having accelerated healing it would be awhile before those punctures closed. He would have to walk around with that neck thing on until it closed. I mean can you imagine him walking around with two holes on the side of his neck? "See over before you know it. I'm the second ones whose ever bit you beside's Shizuka. You know you're blood taste really sweet, Zero, almost intoxicating. Addicting more so. Can't let anyone else have that, I might have to fight for my life." She gave a small smile at the figure who was already asleep not paying any attention. She traced her small hands on the tattoo adorning the hunter's neck and placed a kiss on it.

Sure she was engaged, but nothing was wrong with keeping a personal pet for hunger satisfaction. She still wasn't going to give up on Kaname, but she was in a battle also with Ciel for Zero. Those were her boys and she intended to keep them fighting over her.

**Next Day (Night Class Dorms)**

"Takuma have you seen Yuuki?" Kaname had visited his friend who was in his room reading his manga. Looking up from his book Takuma questioned his friend. "She disappeared last night after class and I'm curious to know where." Of course he had a hunch of where she was. Though it scared him at the thought that she might be with Zero alone. She was difficult to read now unlike before. He wasn't sure if she wanted Zero dead or alive, but always made sure to make his life a living hell.

"I have no idea. I haven't seen her one bit today. Why do you think she went somewhere bad?"

"In a way I do." Kaname said aloud before spinning on his heel and leaving the room. He closed the door with his mine as Takuma gave him a thank you. He roamed around the dorms until he returned back to his room where Yuuki was sitting on his bed. The girl gave a bright smile and jumped up to give him a hug. He held her back with one hand as she slowed down her attempt. "Why were you at Zero's?"There was an animalistic growl placed in the sentence as he waited for his sister to reply.

_If you did anything to him, I swear…_

"I couldn't sleep and Zero was my only comfort, you didn't seem like you wanted to be bothered big brother. I did you a favor. Are you jealous because I went to him and not you?" The girl gave a hopeful gleam in her eyes before her brother shot it down.

"I could care less about jealousy. If I find out you did more than that, Yuuki…" His voice was warning her and his eyes narrowed dangerously. She sat in silence hoping he didn't see the fear in her eyes if he ever were to find out what she did. Why was he holding Zero as some importance, she must have been the only one roaming around thinking they were still arguing over her. Right? "Let's just say, you're very naïve if you think I'll let you get away with it because you're my baby sister." She could scream right there. Both frustration with Kaname and fear of what he might do. God she hoped Zero didn't have the neck patch on, but wait then the punctures would still get her caught.

_Oh my god! I'm screwed!_

Yuuki wailed inside her head and didn't even notice Kaname had left. She ran out of the room looking for him but now he couldn't be found, it was like he fell off the face of the earth. "Oh crap…" She found Takuma who explained Kaname had left the dorms and said she wasn't allowed to leave. "Or else what?"She challenged. Little did she know she was going against _Kaname's_ order.

"Well, Kaname said if you insist on being hard headed and bothering him, then go ahead and rush into full tragedy dead on. Then he'll deal with you personally." The blonde stated happily before returning back to his book as if Yuuki had left. His only job was to interpret the message to her nothing else. If she wanted to die, that was totally up to her.

"Damn it all!"

**Day Class Dorms (Zero's Room)**

"I can't believe you let her do that to you, Zero." Ichiru scolded his older brother as he placed the band aid on where she had bite his brother. "You just sat there too until you lost conscious. You're so reckless." There was a knock at the door before Ichiru could finish his scoldings at Zero. Both looked at it, before saying it was unlocked.

The door opened on its own and the twins looked at each other confused before they watched as a tall figure came into sight. It was Kaname and he didn't look to happy. He must have heard. "Hello twins, I thought I would drop by and apologize to Zero if Yuuki gave him any _trouble _last night." The way Kaname had said trouble it was defiantly obvious he had heard their conversation.

"Yeah she did. She thought she find comfort in biting Zero." Ichiru stated as his brother hissed at him. "Kaname would you do something about you're damn sibling. Whether you kill her or knock the hell out of her, it has to stop." Kaname nodded looking at Zero's bite mark. He remained calm, but inside he wanted to rip his sister in half then feed her to dogs. What made him even madder was that Zero let her get away with it!

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he avoided eye contact with Zero seeing the boy blush at remembering yesterday. He would have smirked and purposely kissed him in front f his brother had he not been mad. "I'm terribly sorry for my sister's idiotic mistake. I'll handle it right now." Ichiru had finished placing the patch on Zero's neck after Kaname began walking off. The pureblood stopped to take a glance at the exhuman one more time. Zero noticing looked up before looking away slightly flustered.

_Damn, I knew I should have kept an eye on her._

Kaname blamed himself for what happened to Zero. Even though he let it happen and let her get away with it, it was still unforgivable. It was extremely foolish of Yuuki for doing this. He would make sure this time it would get through her head to leave Zero alone before class exchange.

**Class Exchange**

The twins and Kaito waited outside for the night class to come outside. What surprised them was when no one seemed to be interested in what was happening. They looked lifeless currently. Kaname was leading this time a distant look on his face, Yuuki was behind with her head hung low. Maria was the only one who ran up to them; she hooked her arms with Ichiru. No doubt they were dating.

"What's going on?"Ichiru asked still watching the class.

"I'll tell you about it during class. It's insane."

**Kuran Mansion**

"What do you mean, Ciel?"

"I mean you're stupid daughter bite Zero! Bite him! I'll kill that brat of yours Haruka!" Haruka backed into the wall at his cousin anger. Ciel was a terrifying sight when angered; he was just as bad as Kaname. That's why it was best to stay on his good side.

"Don't hurt her, she's my only daughter."

"Conceive another one! Make sure this one's smart and not abusive."

"Calm down Ciel." Juri came in the living room as both men watched. She sat down in the nearest chair, crossing her legs. "I know it's hard to stay calm when it comes to Zero or Ichiru, but you can't kill Yuuki."

"Juri!" Haruka ran to his wife as she openly held her arms out. Ciel rolled his eyes as both of them talked in happy voices. He was the only adult currently in the room. Both parents noticed before going back to their composure. "Anyways, it must be hard, Ciel as a guardian for the Kiryuu twins. You're job is to protect them and make sure all goes well. Basically putting your life on the line."

Ciel sat down on the couch burying his face in his hands. "I shouldn't have gotten suspended. That was immature of me."

"You were doing your duty so stop moping around!" Juri was out of her seat and pocking Ciel in the nose. "If you're job is to protect the twin then you do anything means necessary including hurting my daughter. Lucky for you, I think Kaname is changing drastically his feeling for Zero, which mean he will defend Zero with every bone in his body. He won't let anything happen if you're not there, same if he wasn't there. You both will protect him!"

"Honey, don't let Ciel hurt my little girl." Juri and Ciel turned to glare at Haruka; he was the only one defending Yuuki. Clearing his throat he gave up on her safety. "Sorry, Zero's parents entrusted you as a guardian next to that vampire hunter, Yagari. I guess it's fine if you hurt her for what she did."

Ciel smiled when Haruka looked like he would cry as Juri comforted him. He knew Zero's parents when they had the twins. He was one of the few vampires they tolerated even came to like. They liked him so much that they named him a guardian of the twins, but he never showed his face. He stayed hidden in the shadows whenever he was around. After their parents murder he lost track of the twins until he met them again at the party after that he promised he would stay with them. He decided against attacking Shizuka when he found out she took them in. Instead he decided at the last minute to enroll in Cross Academy to be with the twins. Then he realized he had fallen in love with Zero. Then Kaname had realized that he had also fallen in love with the exhuman, but kept to himself until Ciel made sure to bring it out.

Despite his love for the hunter, he knew he was off limits. Zero wasn't meant for him. In a way he was, but he belonged to someone else and Ciel knew who it was. Though that little niece of his was a bitch compared to Juri (who isn't one anyway) the cheerful, optimistic Kuran. If that girl kept getting in the way of what he was trying to do for Zero, she will die. Princess or not. It was time for him to return back to the academy with Cross's permission. Three days and Zero's was bitten, thirty days was too much.

**Next Day (Headmaster's Office)**

Kaname sat inside the headmasters office with the twins waiting for the ex hunter to return with Ciel. He felt he should tell Ciel about what happened to Zero after he dealt with his ignorant sister. The pureblood had answered with worry knowing Kaname wouldn't call him just for fun, it had to have something to do with Zero.

All three heads turned to see Ciel entering with the headmaster and Yuuki behind him. The princess still had her head hung low. From what Maria had told them, Kaname made Yuuki keep her head down from sight as a way of showing how dishonorable she was to the Kuran family. "Oh wow a full house today!" Kaien said coming to sit down in his chair. He looked from each group and his smile started to fade from the rising tension. Everyone except Yuuki and Zero were glaring at Yuuki. Yuuki was glaring at Zero and Zero kept his attention directed on Cross. "Hey eyes on me please!" The other three stopped and looked at Kaien waiting for his next action.

"Well Yuuki this is the second time, you've attacked a student let alone another old friend of yours. Last time Yori decided you're punishment. Zero will also do the same. Well Zero?" Kaname and Ciel's eyes flew to Zero who sat in silence debating whether or not to punish her. He didn't want to since it was Yuuki. She had probably been through enough hell as it is when Kaname found out about what she did.

"Nothing let her off." Kaname's mouth nearly dropped when he heard these words and he had to turn his face from how foolish Zero was. Ichiru looked like he would strangle his brother and Ciel shook his head keeping the anger from rising. "She doesn't have to do anything." Ciel shot Kaname a glance that told him to step in since it was his sister. They had an internal war going on through telepathy.

_Do something Kaname!_

_Cross said it's Zero's choice. You do something!_

_If I do it'll involve you're sister dying at my hands._

_Go ahead, it's not like I'll miss her too much._

_Kaname I'm serious. I don't have an impact like you do when you give off an order._

…

"Headmaster Cross," Zero and Kaien directed their attention at Kaname. Yuuki stopped her giggling when she heard her brother. "Might I decide for Zero since this is my sister and I must also take responsibility?"

Yuuki shook her head at Kaien telling him not to, but the man gave in to the pureblood's request. A wicked smile placed itself on Kaname's lips as did Ciel. Zero was used as a shield for Yuuki out of fear while Ichiru pulled his brother out of the crossfire. "Thank you, what about…,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rikuschika778: Annnnnnnnnnddddddd Cut! That a wrap for this chapter folks! So Yuuki bite Zero, that was actually not planned until later on but I decided to go on and use it. Kaname found out and punished her, but no one knows what it was. Ciel's back and you just found out his real reason for being in the academy. Zero decided to let Yuuki off the hook (Such an angel, Kaname is deciding on Yuuki's punishment for Zero. I guess this was like a YUUKI chapter wasn't it, I wasn't trying to, but I guess I wanted a chapter where she turned really bad on Zero by biting him. Hehehe sorry.<strong>_

_**Anyways!**_

_**Question1: Whose glad Ciel's suspension is over early?**_

_**Question2: Do you think Zero's to soft on Yuuki?**_

_**Question3: In this whole story does Zero seem out of character?**_

_**Reviews loves!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**RikusChika778: Thanks for the reviews loves! I always like reading them and you give some cool suggestion that happen to cross my mind after I think about the next chapter. Are you all mind readers? Anyways thanks for answering the questions, I hope you enjoy chapter eleven.**_

_**Disclaimer:… Don't own VK. There I said it!**_

**Recap:**** "Headmaster Cross," Zero and Kaien directed their attention at Kaname. Yuuki stopped her giggling when she heard her brother. "Might I decide for Zero since this is my sister and I must also take responsibility?"**

**Yuuki shook her head at Kaien telling him not to, but the man gave in to the pureblood's request. A wicked smile placed itself on Kaname's lips as did Ciel. Zero was used as a shield for Yuuki out of fear while Ichiru pulled his brother out of the crossfire. "Thank you, what about…,"**

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yuuki screamed in agony punching and ripping her soft pillow in half. She was pissed at Kaname for what he did. How could he?<p>

**Flashback**

"Thank you, what about Yuuki taking Ciel's thirty day suspension instead and temporarily taking her powers away?" Ciel nodded and smiled. Kaname smirked when his sister glared at Zero. Why was she doing that to him, shouldn't she be aiming that at him and Ciel?

"No," Yuuki interrupted smacking the headmaster's desk, breaking it in the process. "You can't do that to me! Yori didn't even do this!"

"You're right, Yuuki but this isn't Yori's problem. She was being nice to you as far as I'm concerned. A true friend unlike you." Yuuki felt the sharp knife stab at her when her brother said this. If he kept adding things in the knife would twist inside her till she was dead.

"Well now, if headmaster Cross and Zero are comfortable with it then let's begin her punishment. Kaname." Ciel turned to the brunette knowing he could easily take Yuuki's powers. Zero was the only one not saying this. Maybe he was being too nice. "Haruka and Juri will take care of you immediately when you go home Yuuki."

"Damn you! I hate you all!"

"**You can either take that punishment or deal with death by my hand!**" Kaname's voice roared at his sister. If she wanted an early grave she'd earn. This was probably the best punishment any one could give her right now and she wanted to act like this? Hell no. "**Anything else you want to say?**"

Yuuki kept her mouth shut the rest of the time.

**End of Flashback**

Now look she was sitting at home on punishment. For thirty days she was to not even step one foot out of the house, all her windows were shut, an her powers… they were gone. She couldn't do anything except stare at the ceiling or pick out her clothes, which didn't help much.

She was lonely honestly. Her parents refused to talk to her and she wasn't near any of her friends. What friends? She had none.

"It's not fair. I'm the precious one…"

**Next Day (Day Class)**

"Kaito?" Kaito looked up to see Yori looking at him. Her brown eyes were boring into him worriedly.

"What is it?"

"I'm worried." Kaito's face turned into confusion at what she was talking about. "A guy in the day class is in love with Yuuki, but I'm worried he'll become a victim like Zero and I."

"Yuuki's on a thirty day suspension and her powers are band, tell that boy to look for someone else who hopefully inst a vampire."

"I can't. He won't listen to me. Love makes you do some pretty odd things, even canceling out others warnings." Kaito sighed and shook his head at the girl. "Despite what Yuuki's done, I'm not against her finding love. She needs someone who will only look at her; Kaname doesn't have his eyes set on her there on Zero."

"What you knew Kaname liked Zero?"

"Knew? To me it was obvious. He looked only happy to see him."

"I forgot you had a knack for spotting things others can't." Yori smiled at the older male before a blush appeared on her face. "What's wrong Yori?"

"Since the other day when you gave me chocolates and a kiss on the cheek, I couldn't stop thinking about you." The blush deepened as she looked down. "Because of that, I want to try a relationship with you." Kaito was dumbfounded but none of the less happy at Yori's request. "If you don't mind skipping you're duties tonight, will you go on a date with me?" She was blunt every once in awhile, but for some reason she wanted to always keep her feeling hidden from Kaito. But after those last events, she knew she couldn't anymore.

She still kept her head down when she felt a hand caress her cheek. She looked up with wide orbs and saw that he was smiling at her. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Of course I'd go on a date with you."

Yori felt that her heart melted as she smiled at him. They were really going to try this.

**Night Class Dorms (Ciel's Dorm)**

"I'm glad brother finally got some justice." Ichiru said as he and Zero sat on Ciel's bed watching the pureblood do his homework. That's right homework for a vampire. Though for someone trying to concentrate he was doing a poor job. "Why can't Yuuki die, no offense Ciel."

"None taken. I agree one hundred percent; she's the worst girl I've ever met. Zero?" Ciel directed his attention at Zero who had seemingly drifted out of the conversation lost in thought. "Earth to Zero?"

"Bro snap out of it!" Ichiru snapped his fingers in front of Zero causing the older twin to look around slightly dazed. "What happened to you? We lost you for a second."

"I don't know, I feel like my memory was blocked or something. I've never done that until Yuuki touched me."Zero explained shaking his head as if trying to remember something but couldn't.

"Yuuki's power involves memory blocking; she can take something away or recover a forgotten one. She can also break them if their placed on her. She must have blocked something inside your head and only she can reverse it, unless you have enough will power to recover it." Ciel came over to Zero and placed his hand on his forehead. He couldn't do anything about it. Unless… "Maybe Kaname can do it. If he absorbed Yuuki's blood its natural for a pureblood to develop those powers from that vampire. Try asking him."

Zero shook his head in defiance. He had seen Kaname in a bad mood earlier and knew whatever reason it was he was not to be pissed off. But the exhuman couldn't help but wonder what on earth made him look _that _angry. It couldn't have been because of Yuuki, he would have been over that the second he gave her the punishment. "He doesn't look to happy today. I heard no one's talked to him also besides he _doesn't_ like me anyway. I guess I'll have to figure out what Yuuki blocked."Ciel and Ichiru gave confused glances before brushing it off.

"Is it anything to do with us?" Ichiru asked lying back onto the bed. Zero shook his head. "Nothing about our past with Shizuka?"

Ciel tried next thinking about what would make Yuuki take away a memory from Zero. Wait a minute

"_He doesn't look to happy today. I heard no one's talked to him also besides he doesn't like me anyway. I guess I'll have to figure out what Yuuki blocked."_

That sentence was off. "He doesn't like me anyway." Ciel said to himself. "Yuuki blocked you're feelings for Kaname and erased the current times you two have spent together. She made you revert back to the time you and Kaname didn't like each other. That way she could get what she wanted." Ciel felt a stab of pain hit him when he said Zero had feeling for Kaname but kept it covered up. Instead he was pissed at Yuuki for doing something like that. Not that he was best friends with Kaname or anything, but he respected the guy enough. The pureblood was trying to make amends with Zero even if he developed feelings along the way with the exhuman and the mere fact Yuuki tried to make them enemies again was beyond low. "Oh that bitch is definitely going down." Ciel almost made a turn for the door but was stopped when Zero grabbed his arm.

"I'm not trying to stick up for her, but Ciel remember what happened last time you beat the living hell out of somebody. Aidou was an exception because he was male, Yuuki's female the least you can do is respect the gender differences. Let Juri, Shizuka or any other girl handle it, that what my parents said 'don't hit a girl even if she annoying as hell'."

Whyyyyyy? Why are you defending this girl?

Ciel groaned inwardly. He was looking forward to some ass whooping. Instead he obeyed Zero's command and went back to his studying. He knew the exhuman would defend Yuuki, but this time he wasn't concentration on her he was looking at fairness. Ciel vs. Yuuki would be a nightmare. Kaname vs. Yuuki would be…indescribable, yes he believed Kaname was much more dangerous considering the man was ten thousand. Doesn't mean Ciel was afraid in defying him.

**Headmaster's Office**

"What do you mean she's missing?" Kaname voice enraged and low. Almost in a hissing way.

"Juri said she went in there to go check on Yuuki and poof she was gone. Nowhere in sight. Problem is, her windows were shut and nothing seemed out of place that made it look like an escape."

"Someone else had to have helped her." The headmaster nodded in agreement. Once Juri had called him and panicked saying she couldn't pick up Yuuki's location he immediately summoned Kaname here in hopes to help. "Rido could have something to do with it, he's been skirting around all of us."

"I think you just don't like you're uncle."

"He's a creep; please tell me you're not siding with him? Besides he's obsessed with my mom." He was right; Rido had a thing for Juri. He had his own little hobby called 'The Juri collection'. Kaname shuddered at it. That was so disturbing.

"Hmm, you have a point. But why would he take Yuuki instead of Juri?"

"Because Juri is heavily guarded by Haruka, she can defend herself but he's willing to do it for her. Also Yuuki resembles Juri not personality wise but the looks are enough for him to be obsessed. The question really is what is he going to do with Yuuki?"

**Shizuka's House**

"What the hell is this?" Shizuka screeched when Rido came in holding Yuuki's hand.

"Yuuki is part of the plan, Shizuka." Rido ushered Yuuki to a soft chair. A creepy smile appeared on his face as he turned back to Shizuka. "You're job is to keep her here until I get what I want. See your role in this isn't as bad as you thought. All it took was some threatening." Shizuka's growled revealing her sharp canines. Her eyes were red and she looked like she would pounce when he said that. If anything Rido barley joked around with his threats, he was planning something for Zero, but she had to wait before he would have the chance to strike. She wanted to make sure she knew what he was up to before killing him before having that chance to carry it out. Watch and wait. She told herself. "Don't look like that _sweetie_."

"Go burn in fucking hell. If you touch my _children _I will personally kick your ass, light you on fire, then shoot you until I see nothing is left of you."

"Uncle Rido said that I'm essential to this plan. I'm a sexy seductress." The girl made an attempt and Shizuka grimaced at it. Who did this girl think she was, her mom? Juri was a good seductress. How do you think she got men to grovel at their knees before settling down with Haruka? Of course Shizuka couldn't talk much; she had to admit she had a past before her lover.

Oh by the way, she knew about Yuuki biting Zero, but she kept her cool form mauling the girl. Boy did she want to…

**The Town (Night Time)**

"Thank you for going out with me," Yori hugged the stuffed animal to her chest. "And also buying me the teddy bear." It was white and had a red bow tied around its neck. In one of its hands it was holding a heart that said 'love you!' written in gold.

Kaito gave her a smile as he walked her back to school. He took her to an expensive restaurant and afterwards bought a stuffed animal for her. It made him happy when she couldn't stop pressing it to herself. Then she did the most peculiar thing. She named it and she named it 'Kaito', which distressed him for a second that she might think of him as a teddy bear but pushed it away. "Anytime."

Yori didn't want the night to end, but knew she had to. They would do it again anyways so she could enjoy all the time. The thought of a vampire jumping out of nowhere didn't scare her because Kaito was right there and hopefully Kaname had them all under control. The walk wasn't long as he helped her get to her dorm. Before they went their separate ways, Kaito gave Yori a kiss on the forehead, soon he watched as she went into the building to make sure she was safe. After that he left himself and caught sight of the headmaster with a recording camera.

"What the hell!"

"Kaito-kun, I know it looks bad but I couldn't resist you and Yori. Try to remain calm."

"Unforgivable! Give me that recorder!"

"No." Kaien held onto the camera with a death grip. "If it makes you feel better I'm also stalking Kaname and Zero." Only one word processed in Kaito's mind.

_Stalking. As in watching…_

"Oh, you are so dead! You've been watching me all along and Zero!"

"I couldn't help it. I like to see you all so happy and cute."

"Don't use that word on me." Kaito launched for Kaien as the ex hunter ran the opposite direction. Kaito was the first one to catch him taping moments of his favorite students. "Get back here so I can stuff that down your throat."

"No, now you don't want to wake Yori, right?" That fueled the hunter more as he began running like a track star. One that could catch Kaien. "Ah!" The headmaster knew this would go on all night and Kaito would continually chase him, but he wasn't going to give up on his tape of 'lovely moments'. Over his dead body.

"I'll kill you!" Well maybe if Kaito caught him that wouldn't take long.

**Headmasters Office**

"Where is it, Cross?" Zero had his hand stuck out at the man wrapped in bandages. Kaito got him bad last night. Though his tape was still secure when Kaito had got a call from the hunter council. Before he left though he told Zero about and the exhuman demanded for Kaien to give it to him.

"I- helf- nuh- dea- wat- ur- quaking-bout." (Translation: I have no idea what you are talking about. Kaito got him bad!) Zero sighed when the headmaster tried removing the wrap on his mouth. If anything, Kaito aimed for Kaien's face directly. "Rewo-kun duh- me- a-mavor." (Zero-Kun do me a favor.)

Zero trying to understand what the headmaster was saying rolled his eyes before walking out the door. Kaien muffled frustratingly as the door slammed. "M'm- wrungry!" (I'm hungry!)

**Outside the Class Building**

"Bro, Shizuka said that we can't visit the house for the break." Ichiru confronted his brother about the second the pureblood called. Kaien was allowing them a week's break from school and they planned on going to Shizuka's.

"Why would she say that?" Zero asked as Ichiru shrugged. They had already dismissed the day class students next was the night. "Well it can't be helped, but I don't want to stay here either."

"Big cousin rarely does that, there's also another pureblood party that week. This time the Kuran's are holding it." Maria explained as all three sat outside on the bridge. Then an idea popped in her head. "What about Ciel or Kaname? We can ask to stay at the Kuran mansion."

"Absolutely not." The twins answered in unison shooting down Maria's question.

"Why not?" The teens looked to see Kaname heading towards them. He stopped midway with a smile on his face. "We won't mind, the house can fit around fifty people anyway."

"We don't want to be a burden, Kaname." Zero spoke for the other two being that he was older. Honestly though he didn't want to stay at the academy for a week and the offer sounded perfect.

"I disagree with that. Kaname, we would gladly take you're offer." Zero almost intervened when Maria elbowed him in the stomach. "It's rude to turn down a purebloods offer."

Kaname grinned at the teens before bidding them farewell. "That's good the limo is on its way, but before that I have to discuss something with the headmaster. You can find Ciel waiting in the dorm rooms. The pureblood left them as he began walking away.

"Maria!" The exhuman hissed at the girl when Kaname was no longer in sight.

"Do you want to stay at the academy?" The teen processed it in his mind before looking away in defeat. "That's what I thought."

"Come on lets go see Ciel." Ichiru pushed his brother from behind. Maria watched as the twins went towards the night class dorms.

"Beside's going to the Kuran mansion will give you time to _spend_ with Kaname." The girl murmured to herself. She was going to push Zero into Kaname's arms forcefully if she had to. If Zero was to scared to make the move, Maria would do it for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RikusChika778: Ta dah another complete chapter! Yuuki got the punishment she deserved and I also added in her for her powers to be taken away since some of you requested it. Not to mention Rido is acting odder than before, Shizuka is waiting to strike. Kaito and Yori went on a date. Kaito caught Kaien and beat him up. Yuuki's gone missing. The Kuran's are hosting a party as everybody is going on a week break. The twins and Maria are staying at the Kuran's.<strong>_

_**Question1: Who thinks they know what Rido's up to?**_

_**Question2: Was Kaname right to give Yuuki that punishment?**_

_**Question3: Anyone feel bad that Yuuki has no friends? (Be truthful)**_

_**Reviews Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**RikusChika778: Sorry I took so long at updating, but I swear to god I had an epiphany today when I woke up and then I was like this is going to be a fun chapter! I hope you guys do find it good. Enjoy and thanks for answering the questions last time. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own… Except Ciel!**_

**Recap:** **"Beside's going to the Kuran mansion will give you time to **_**spend**_** with Kaname." The girl murmured to herself. She was going to push Zero into Kaname's arms forcefully if she had to. If Zero was too scared to make the move, Maria would do it for him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuran Limo<strong>

"Holy crap. I heard it was huge, but it's like the size of seventy football fields. Kaname you said it has fifty rooms, that looks more than that."Maria basically yelled.

"There are fifty… in the first wing." The pureblood took a sip of the blood tablet wine. Somehow his arrogance was radiating off him as he smirked at Ciel because Zero was sitting next to him. The pureblood glared at him but tried to not let it show as Zero would turn their direction occasionally and they would stop their little mental battle.

_Son of a bitch._

_Don't be to mad Ciel, maybe when we take him back he'll sit with you. But I doubt that._

_Be quiet!_

"Perhaps when we arrive, Yuuki will be back already."Zero reassured as two purebloods gave him 'I doubt' look. "I was trying to stay positive."

"Negative would be a much more fitful word." Ciel mumbled under his breath when Kaname sent a glare at him.

_What?_

_Despite what she's done, if Yuuki's let loose all chaos can break loose and I will have to stop it. _

_Kill her then, that's an option. _

_No._

_Fine it's either that or you can keep your lips off Zero, slut._

_How brutal, but I won't listen to that last request, Yuuki dead or not. And if anyone's a slut around here it you._

_Insolent little brat!_

_Little? _

"I am not little, ignorant child! I surpass you age, Ciel and I helped create this vampire hunter thing, hence you would have never met Zero!" Kaname and Ciel hadn't realized their conversation had gone global to the other three in the car. Neither one looked at the teens and instead kept a close glare on each other.

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure you had a lot of _companions _to before you met Zero _and _Yuuki your own descendent." Now it was Zero's turn to talk as Kaname's face turned red with anger.

"Descendent? _Companions_? Surpass you're age, what does that mean?"

The two pureblood remained quiet ignoring Zero's question. Maria was the one to press them and figure out everything. "Kaname, you were a _player_? Unbelievable, and saying you surpass Ciel's age and that you helped create the Vampire hunters then that was over ten thousand years ago."

"You're ten thousand? Why didn't you say that before instead of lying?" Zero asked as Kaname bit back his prepared words for Ciel. "I really wouldn't have cared if you were that old, Ciel told me his age."

"With no qualms." Kaname sent a glare at Ciel who smirked in response. "Aw, are you sad that I'm _younger _than you?" Ciel put a hand to his chest thoughtfully as he batted his eyelashes sweetly. Kaname would have jumped the asshole had three teen not been in the car.

Zero all of a sudden got up from his seat and pocked Ciel in the forehead, causing the vampire to give him a questioning look. "You can't talk! If anyone's younger in here it's us."

"Are you calling me old?" The vampires said in unison.

"No, I'm calling you _ancient_." That settled it, both vampire clamped there mouth shut in embarrassment. Not even once talking through the rest of the ride only sending death glares directed at one another.

**Kuran Mansion**

Even though Zero wasn't too happy about his door being opened for him by one of the people working for the Kuran's, he didn't complain. The house was huge no doubt and he wouldn't be to surprised if he _mysteriously _got lost.

He sat back along with Ciel holding in their laughter as Juri ran out and gave Kaname a hug, calling him her dull son. "Aw look at my cute, pouty baby! I could hug the life out of you!"

"Please not now, mother." Kaname pleaded as the older version of Yuuki continued hugging him. "You act like I fell off the face of the earth."

"Well, I never know. After all you are kind of secretive, like that diary in your room, kept under the floor. You're really good at hiding things I had to literally turn your room upside down then put back to normal."

"Diary?" Ciel gave Kaname a sly smile before he was side hit with a gust of hair that was close to slashing his ear off. "Heh, just a question that's all."

"It isn't a diary, it's a journal and you better not have read anything."

"I didn't know you wrote poetry." The lively woman asked, tempting Kaname himself to run off from embarrassment. Haruka constantly warned him about Juri's lively attitude and somewhat nosey. That explains where Yuuki gets it from. "_Whose it for_?" Nudging her son in the ribs, Juri knew very well what it was about because the current entries were what have occurred in the last month. She was pulled back by Haruka who had witnessed his poor son be taunted by his sister slash wife. "Aw…"

"Now, now, now, Juri, Kaname's personal business isn't for us to know." Ichiru found that was his que to step in and ask about the pureblood.

"You do know you're son is like ten thousand, right?"

"Of course we do, but we still love him like a son no matter how old he is and he better not tell his mother what she can and can't do." Juri gave a gentle tug on Kaname's ear and giggled when the vampires sighed. "Anyways, we were glad that you decided to be guest at our home. Each of your rooms are ready and we've already talked to Shizuka-Chan about it."

"How did that go?" Maria asked as she had her arm linked with Ichiru's.

"She cussed for a while saying that you should have stayed at school, then hung up, then called back and said she'd kill us if anything happened to you. We also asked if she would be on the lookout for Yuuki." Haruka explained as the group made it to the mansion doors. A butler opened the door for them and what Zero didn't expect was that the house itself looked as big inside as it did outside. He guessed this was how the famous pureblood line like the Kuran's lived.

"Sounds like her. So Yuuki hasn't been found yet?" Zero had concern written on his face, but he didn't want it to show too much.

"Not that anyone cares." Ciel suddenly said as Haruka made a gasp sound. The cousin glared at him and directed his attention to Zero. "Look maybe if she's lucky she won't run into Shizuka of all people. I'm pretty sure she wants to kill Yuuki herself."

"From her biting incident I don't blame her." Kaname put in earning a tsk! sound from his parents. "Um, I hope you enjoy you're stay here, _Hio's_." The group nodded as servants helped direct them to their room. Kaname left with Haruka and Ciel to attend some business, while Juri directed Zero to his room.

**Zero's Room (Kuran Mansion)**

"I hope you didn't take it too much to the heart with Yuuki biting you."

"No, I don't really care anymore." Zero explained as he unzipped the suitcase. Before they got to the mansion, Ciel and Kaname had stopped at a really expensive clothing store and let them get whatever they want. Now the only bag Zero had been carrying turned into a six huge suitcases all because two purebloods insisted on spoiling him. "You're son and cousin have too much money to spend on everything."

"That's what you get when you have an unlimited credit card. Besides they don't shop much especially Kaname. His outfits are specially made by our tailor here." Juri explained deciding she should help Zero with the piles of clothes bought for him. "Maybe we should go looking through Kaname's diary for fun." The older vampire said suddenly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Of course it isn't silly! We won't be able to do it with him in his room and a few of our limbs somehow coming off. That's why we do it now before he heads to it." Juri grabbed Zero's arm and began dragging him to the door. Somehow his clothes were neatly put in the closet and drawers and Zero though Juri was a neat freak. "Don't be shy now. You weren't when you use to tell Kaname off all the time."

**Kaname's Room**

"Here it is!" Juri held up a black notebook that had a lock on it. Taking out the silver key that was hidden under the bedroom mattress; she made quick work in opening it. Handing it to the disturbed teen, Zero shook while opening it. Juri giving him a small push opened it for him all the way revealing, Kaname's _very _pretty handwriting. Pretty as in, it made his and anyone else writing look like shit scribbled down. The neat ink pen handwriting caught Zero's attention as he began reading the entries written in. "Good aren't they?"

"I wonder whose he talking about," Zero was already on the third page as Juri's face turned pale at the statement. "It's really good."

"You should borrow it tonight and read it." Juri once again grabbed Zero this time with no complaints as the exhuman was caught up in the journal. Closing it back to the way it was Juri bought Zero back to his room. She didn't bother him the rest of the day as he was too caught up in Kaname's writing. Apparently Kaname didn't notice his book missing either as he went around surprisingly oblivious.

Ciel visited Zero though after he supervised Maria and Ichiru's date in the garden. Zero looked up from the book hiding it behind his back as a way to hide it from Kaname, to his surprise though it was Ciel instead giving him a sigh of relief. "Oh, hello."

"Hey, you haven't been downstairs all day since we got here. Its seven thirty already, Zero. You didn't even eat."

"Sorry, I got caught up in a book that I was reading." The younger vampire blushed as Ciel sat near on the edge of his bed.

"That's good. Books are a good thing to read, especially amazing ones. As long as you're grades remain at an a-b average you can read all you like."

"What that suppose to mean? I have to do what do ask or I can't read?" Zero asked as Ciel nodded his head in agreement. "Now I'm going to purposely fail." Zero was suddenly flattened onto the bed and couldn't stop the laugh escaping his mouth as Ciel tickled him.

"Oh really now? Then you'll get the cursed _tickles of death_!" The pureblood continued his assault and laughed when Zero at squirmed so much that he fell off the bed with the book in his hand. Ciel noticing picked it up and guessed it was Kaname's journal. "Did Juri give this to you?"

"She stole it, not me!" The silver-haired teen gasped as he tried to regain his breathing again. Ciel smirked as his hand lingered on the hardback covering as he wanted to open, but knew that if he did he would be met with what Kaname thought of Zero and the pureblood would feel a stab of jealousy hit him dead on. "I'll return it."

Zero stopped looking at Ciel who had zoned out on him. Snapping his fingers in front of him he got no response. "Ciel?" Ciel started off as Zero continued calling his name with worry. Not only had the Kaname written in these past few months about Zero, but he had also written since he met Zero when he was human at the time and tried to stab him with a knife.

Kaname had been hiding his feelings all those years for the boy, which were actually genuine and he did love him. But he didn't want to get caught up in his desire for him and instead pushed the gap between them as enemies by switching his love to Yuuki. It was amazing what Ciel got out of the whole journal by touching the cover. He came back to reality when he felt a warm hand on his. Snapping away from it, Ciel threw the book at the wall causing a miniature crater to appear, nothing compared to what Kaname could have done. "I have to go!" Zero had his hand placed in his chest as he watched the pureblood head for the door.

Tightening his hand to his chest he waited for Ciel to leave before checking on his hand, which was painfully scratched when he placed his hand on Ciel's. Ciel's nails had grown sword sharp and slashed at Zero without knowing it. He jumped thinking it was Ciel again when instead it was Kaname looking around. "Have you seen my-?" He stopped when he saw a small dot of blood appearing on Zero's white shirt as the exhuman continued to hold his hand waiting for the wound to heal. "What happened, Zero?" Kaname completely forgot what he was doing earlier and was next to the hunter in a second.

Zero was stubborn for a few seconds as Kaname tried to pry his hand away from his chest and finally gave in. The wound was still healing but slowly which surprised both of them. There were three scratch marks on his palm that were still seeping with blood. Kaname nearly whimpered at seeing Zero's blood and wanting to taste it so bad but instead ignored it and pressed his lips to the wound healing it faster than Zero's abilities could. Zero felt a blush appear on his face as he watched Kaname's lips touch his palm in order to heal it.

Kaname couldn't take it anymore and darted his tongue out for a sample of the tempting elixir. He knew Zero had stiffened under him, but a taste wasn't enough and he had long been done with healing the wound. Cleaning the palm completely, Kaname pulled back with his instincts activated and was looking at Zero with bright red eyes. He needed to get out of there before he attacked the exhuman. He stopped when he noticed his book lying on the ground alone. Picking it up an making it to the door he wished Zero a good night and ignored his parent when they asked if anyone was hurt.

Juri and Haruka shot each other confused looks as they saw their son run off to his room. It was the same look they had given each other when Ciel left the house with a distressed look in his face.

Haruka all of a sudden became annoyed at the silence he was receiving. "What the hell is going on around here?"

**Kaname's Room**

"Damn it all!" The brunette cursed everything out of anger. First, Zero wasn't supposed to read all of that. Second, Ciel knew how he really felt and was going to face him with war in mind. Third, he was so close to taking Zero right there and then if he lost even more control. He threw the book on the bed and watched as it landed on a page that looked familiar. About four years ago.

_**I met him for the first time today. The Kiryuu boy, it was a shock to me as I had never seen someone so beautiful before. Silver hair soft like silk I presume, mesmerizing lilac pools, and skin as pale as the moon even more gorgeous than the planet. Yuuki had talked about him often and insisted I meet him. I obliged at the request, but I didn't expect to be nearly attacked with a knife as I saw those eyes turn into hatred. I wasn't sure how to react to his greet, but I ignored him throughout the night during dinner. Yuuki explained it wasn't like Zero to do that, unless a vampire was around and apologized that I was the unfortunate one to be aimed for. She had also told me about. Zero being adopted by Shizuka, his own family's killer and that he had to stay here out of a mental breakdown he had being there. He looked so fragile every time I saw him and I knew his transition would come soon, but I hated it for him. I didn't like how his future would turn out as a level E; all vampires above him would look down on him with disapproving eyes. A beautiful angel like him who didn't deserve hell has now become tainted by his fate. There has to be something I can do for him...**_

The pureblood snarled at the entry and smacked the book onto the floor instead. Flopping on his bed lazily as he buried his head in the white pillow, Kaname heavily sighed in it. Locking the door with his mind he purposely pretended he didn't hear Zero calling him outside. He didn't want to face him, instead he would do like he did the first time Zero attacked him. Ignore the exhuman.

**Next Day**

Ciel still hadn't returned and the twins were becoming worried. Kaname didn't even bother to speak to Zero and instead passed the exhuman in the hallway with his head forward. It didn't bother Zero as it should have, but he knew the pureblood shouldn't be messed with before he would have another Ciel repeat on his hands again.

"I don't understand. Where could he have gone?"Ichiru asked as they were in the garden where he had his date with Maria. The vampire girl wasn't here right now as she accepted to go shopping with Juri.

"How should I know? He left in such a hurry even Haruka and Juri missed it."Zero explained as they gave up in the garden. "He was acting all funny yesterday, like he was on the edge."

"How odd, that's so unlike him." They walked back into the mansion and decided the Kuran library could be where he might be. Kaname and Haruka were doing paperwork for the counsel in the family room not even paying attention to the twins when they went by. "Kaname has been acting funny today to. What surprised me even more was when he didn't even greet you."

Zero ignored what his brother told him and instead opened the door to the quiet room. Well no to quite as there was another vampire presence. "Ciel?"

"Wrong, Zero." The twins turned to see Yuuki sitting in a red velvet chair with glasses on and a book in hand. Zero felt his jaw detach when he saw her. "Didn't you miss me?"

"You broke you're punishment!" Ichiru pointed out as Yuuki got up from the chair and began making her way to them. Slapping his accusing fingers she gave him a smirk.

"Wrong again. My punishment was thirty days at the house, last I checked I'm _here_, maybe not those last few days but I am _here _right now in the flesh." The princess explained as she gave Zero, who was still shocked a hug. "Do you have any idea how bad it was that my powers were taken away? It felt like hell."

"You look like hell." Zero finally said after staying quite for a time. He finally took in Yuuki's disheveled appearance. Her skirt was torn and her shirt was dirty. Not to mention her knees were scraped along with her arms.

"Yeah! I climbed under the house to the place I was kept in when I was little, then I pulled the shovel to hard and it reeled back hitting me in the face, then before any of this a bunch of birds attacked me. Who knew they were so freaking evil to a vampires presence." Somehow the twins didn't find it too hard to believe everything that happened to Yuuki. After all she was a magnet to danger not to mention she never was on the good side of animals.

The door opened causing all three teens to turn to Kaname and Haruka who had come in and stopped dead in their steps. Kaname said nothing when he saw Yuuki with her arms wrapped around Zero's neck hugging him. Instead he saw Haruka's face contort into anger. "Yuuki Kuran, how dare you leave this house without permission!"

"I'm sorry, father." Yuuki was pulled away as Haruka grabbed her by the hand. Zero could tell she meant it when she saw how mad he was. "Were calling you're mother right now and telling her, someone decided to comeback."

"So much for it being, Ciel." Ichiru followed after casting a glance at Kaname and beckoning his brother to follow. Zero hesitated as he held contact with Kaname's eyes.

"_Aren't you looking for someone_?" The words came out cold and ruthless. The tone sounded the same as Kaname's eyes looked the same. The pureblood left not _caring _if Zero was hurt or not. Instead he listened as the door slammed shut and he stopped in his steps feeling disgusted with himself. He didn't want to hurt Zero again. How was he going to deal with him tonight at the dinner table.

**Nighttime (Dinner)**

Ciel had finally returned and took his place away from Zero as did Kaname. Both avoided letting their gazes shift to the silver-haired teen who seemed not interested if they were looking or not. Instead he was being talked to by Juri who was telling him all these random facts.

What he didn't know was that Sara Shirabuki had a thing for Kaname, which instead med him laugh causing both purebloods to direct their attention to him on accident. "Uh huh, she says her ideal kind of man is him. I'm not a big fan of her though so I wouldn't give her permission to marry him." Juri kept gossiping about Sara until Haruka got her to stop. "I'm only having fun, sweetie."

Yuuki was sitting between Ciel and Haruka under complete guard if she tried to pull anything. She looked bored and she didn't talk to anyone, grimacing at seeing Maria give Ichiru a kiss on the cheek, she found it horrific. A human and vampire together? Impossible!

It was boring alright, but she knew tonight would become livelier at what was going to happen tonight. She was going to seduce Kaname. She stole glances at her brother and felt she was getting hot all over. Of course Zero could also join in on the fun.

"Aw, I don't wanna go to bed yet." Juri was being carried bridal style by her husband as her children followed behind. She had too many drinks and broke the record of how drunk a vampire could get. She was about to reveal some embarrassing stuff about the Kuran's (Mostly her children) when she got up from her chair but was stopped when she tripped on over the chair. Feeling they should wrap dinner up, Haruka excused the other ones and said that they didn't act like this often. "Wait where did, Maria-Chan go, I have to tell her that there was a cute dress on sale today that she could hav-…" The woman passed out in Haruka's arms, tired and exhausted.

The vampire sighed as he wished his children a good night. Ciel was going upstairs with Zero apologizing for what happened last night. "Where did you go?" The exhuman asked.

"I… I visited you're parents grave out of respect."

"For what?" Ciel felt that he shouldn't tell Zero about his role as Zero's guardian and instead dodged it.

"Nothing. I'm sorry for what happened last night. I wished you told me that I had hurt you, now I feel like an asshole."

"You hit my hand, not my face. You shouldn't feel too bad about that." Ciel stopped away from Zero's room door and grabbed Zero's hand. Placing a gentle kiss on it, he closed the distance between them. Zero blushed when the pureblood placed a kiss on his forehead before freeing him from his grasp. He left the flabbergasted teen and grinned when he saw Zero place a hand to his forehead.

Zero attempted to hide the blush, but failed and instead ran into his room. What he didn't expect was to find a rose lying on his bed and a black box. He didn't know where it came from or who did it, but he found a necklace in the box.

**Kaname's Room**

Kaname had snuck into Zero's room and gave him a rose and a necklace to apologize for how he acted earlier. He wanted to give it to him in person but chose against it and decided leaving it where it was would be fine. He tried not to think about what he saw when Ciel kissed Zero on the forehead and hand, if he did, it would prompt him into killing the pureblood.

Now he was sitting in his bed trying to get some sleep. He activated his senses when he felt a presence in his room. Grabbing the hand that caressed his face, Kaname placed the person in a deadly grip. He knew it was Yuuki, but why was she in here?

"_What do you want_?" The room became cold as Kaname's voice seethe with anger.

"I want to take your mind off Zero."

* * *

><p><em><strong>RikusChika778: Tahdah! That is the longest chapter I've done on here, possibly my favorite too. So Zero found out how old Kaname was, but it didn't bother him. Juri went through Kaname's journal as did Zero. Ciel became jealous and harmed Zero, Kaname almost gave into drinking Zero's blood. I'll be doing a date scene with Ichiru and Maria don't worry. Yuuki returned and was caught by her parents. Kaname began acting cold after he read the entry he wrote, Ciel returned after visiting Zero's parents grave. Juri got drunk (Whoopsie) and almost revealed some facts, Ciel gave Zero two kisses, Kaname gave Zero a present. And last but not least, Yuuki is trying to seduce Kaname. FYI, Zero didnt read the entry Kaname read. Holy molly everyone's got problems.<strong>_

_**Question1: Did you like the Ciel and Zero's moments?**_

_**Question2: Who was shocked when they found out Kaname liked Zero before but created a drift out of fear?**_

_**Question3:Who thinks Yuuki was sick on the last part? (I kind of do even though it was my idea for the ending.)**_

_**Reviews loves! I need it!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Dislcaimer: Don't own VK. If i did though...

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I don't know who the hell you think you're fooling, but it's not working on me. Now get out, Yuuki<strong>_." Kaname had pressed Yuuki's wrist non to gently and the girl felt a bruise appearing. Pulling away in anger she stormed out angrier than before.

"I hate this fucking world! Nothing ever goes my way all because…," Yuuki stopped yelling when she came to a halt at Zero's bedroom. Scowling with a fierce look she kicked the door. "Of that little weakling! You'll get what you deserve later, _Kiryuu_!"

Kaname had rejected her. _Her _of all people! The one who was supposed to bear his children yet her brother was blindsided by some stupid ex-human that won't live for very long. Well with her plan at least. Stomping past the door in anger she came across Ciel who was glaring at her. "You sure are a noisy person at night. What's wrong pissed because you were rejected, hag?"

"You have a bad habit of eavesdropping and I'm not a hag!"

"Oh, forgive me then, my apologies. I meant to say _slut _or _whore. _You know all those words that describe you." Watching Yuuki's eyes turn red, Ciel mimicked the response and didn't bother to care when the girl appeared in his face grabbing his neck. "An attempt to strangle me? How thoughtful," Now at his full instincts, Ciel grabbed Yuuki instead by the throat and lifted her off the ground, not caring if she was gasping for air. "Listen you little bitch, if I find out you did something to Zero, you will regret the day you met him, that you were Kaname's sister, my cousins child, and _definitely _meeting me." Dropping her on the ground, Ciel turned away as the girl's breath came raggedly. "_Night, Yuuki_."

**Next Morning (Zero's Room)**

"Maybe Kaname left it for you." Maria sat on Zero's bed as he put the necklace on. It was a small vile of blood in it and caged in a diamond shape, there was also a small amethyst stud earring hidden in the box too. He tried opening it, but it didn't budge. He had placed the rose in a vase and watered it this morning.

"You think? Why would he do something like that?"

"Because he likes you, duh!"

"I highly doubt that's the case, Maria." Zero gave her an as a matter of fact look. He went to the mirror and placed a hand on his neck. The burning sensations were coming and he knew he would have to feed soon. From whom was the question though? For some reason he had an urge for Kaname's blood which was sweet and arousing in its own way, but that last time was a rare occasion. Maybe Ciel would be up for it. "Besides what the hell is it supposed to do?"

"I don't know, ask him yourself. You have a voice." Ignoring the smart remark, Zero began walking to the door even as Maria insisted they gossip some more. "Come on, don't you wanna know how I placed a hickey on Ichiru?"

Stopping in mid step, Zero gave Maria a horrified look. "Where the hell did you leave such a thing?"

"On his collarbone."

There was silence between the two before the ex-human broke it, "…pervert."With that said, he closed the door leaving a flushed Maria.

"Am not, jerk!"

**Kaname's Room**

"So why the rejection towards, Yuuki, Kaname?" Ciel asked leaning against the door frame to the purebloods room. "She's seemed quite _heartbroken_. Including taking it out on poor Zero's door."

"I don't want her and what's it to you?" The brunette didn't even bother looking up from his book. The only time he did was when he felt Zero's presence by. Turning around, Ciel's back was faced to him as he watched Zero come in the room. "Morning, Zero."

"Hello, Zero." Ciel replied giving a quick smile.

"H-hi, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything just now." Giving a sheepish smile Zero looked down. At that Kaname noticed something gleam around Zero's pale neck and realized it was the necklace as did Ciel.

"No not at all," Replying, Ciel was curious as to where Zero got that from. "Where did that necklace, come from?" Zero now looked at where both purebloods attentions were now focused and he blushed slightly. So it wasn't Ciel, which left…

"I came here to tell Kaname, thank you for giving it to me." Ciel's eyes darted to Kaname and for a second the brunette saw a glimpse of jealousy in the sharp golden eyes. "Thank you."

Nodding, Kaname gave a small smirk in triumph when Ciel excused himself leaving the other two. "Did you sleep well?"

"…," Not answering the silver haired teen looked away; bringing his gaze to anything other than Kaname's all knowing burgundy eyes. "I have sleeping problems."

Cocking his head to the side, Kaname showed a worried look. "Is it because you're a vampire now and you have nightmares?"

"Something like that and…," The scarlet blush Zero had earlier appeared again and he reeled back when his eyes darted back to Kaname who had disappeared from his seat and was now in front of him. "-an-and…"

Kaname grabbed Zero's face gently with both hands and looked into the lavender pools seeing how tired and stressed they were. "You need blood." Caressing the cheek, Kaname let one of his hands trace a vein on Zero's paled neck before placing a kiss on it causing a shiver to run up the hunter. Even the pureblood didn't realize what he had done before he bought his lips to Zero's ear blowing against it.

"Kaname…?" Zero was not sure what was going on, but it seems they were having a sensual moment. It scared him when he realized the door was still open. As if reading his mind, Kaname closed the door with little effort using his powers.

"Don't be afraid to ask me, Zero," Kaname wasn't sure what was coming over him, but he was enjoying it. "I'll gladly give it to you." He had both hands now placed on Zero's hip's, moving before lightly grazing the younger vampires bottom.

Zero felt like he would pass out if the pureblood remained close. Feeling he needed to change subjects, he bought up a random thing to ruin the moment they were having. "Can we have breakfast please? I'm really hungry," Pulling back; Zero didn't notice the disappointment in Kaname's façade. He could have slapped the pureblood when Kaname gave a sultry smirk towards him. "For normal food!" Storming off to the door, Zero struggled with opening the door and fell down embarrassingly on the ground as Kaname lifted the restraint on the door giving off a small laugh as the hunter hurriedly went down the stairs.

**Early Morning (After Breakfast)**

Zero was sitting out in the garden with Ichiru who was humming to an annoying tune that he knew frustrated his older sibling. Zero knew Ichiru was doing this on purpose because he embarrassed him at breakfast by looking at the hickey Maria had gave him in front of everyone. Preparing to scream at him they were interrupted when a familiar short brown haired _brat_ went by and stopped as she neared him.

"...I really don't like you," Yuuki stated after the silence became uncomfortable. She was pointing at Zero with a glare in her eyes. "You damn bastard. Look at you, you have everyone wrapped around your finger and they think you're a saint, but not me. I know you're a conniving son of a bitch."

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?" Zero retorted in a mocking tone a he swatted away Yuuki's hand. The brunette gritted her teeth and made a lunge at his neck when the necklace stopped her. Her hand began burning after she had grabbed Zero by the throat. Backing away in pain, Yuuki screamed and fell back with the twins surrounding her. "Yuuki, are you okay?"

"What the hell!" She screeched scurrying to her feet as Juri came rushing out. Apparently her headache had lifted from yesterday and she was alert.

"What happened? What I miss? Someone hurt?" Looking around frantically, Juri's eyes stopped on Yuuki who's hand was still burning. "Sweetie, what happened to you?"

"I got hurt, mom!"

"It's a spell," They turned to see Kaname walking in with a sly smile plastered on his face. "That harms vampires who intend to do harm on the owner, Yuuki."

Yuuki taken aback by her brother's sudden action became angered at him and hurt. "Where the hell did you get that from."

"An old friend of mine who is a witch placed a spell on that vile of blood."

"Well is it you're blood dear?" Juri asked now playing with Kaname's hair while he growled lowly.

"Mother…," Juri stopped patting her son on the back and smiling. She knew when she was distracted because she would always play with her sons hair who she found had softer hair then Yuuki. Of course it got on his nerves to that she knew of. "Yes it's mine and Yuuki can't touch Zero."

"What! I wasn't even going to harm the bastard and you just assumed it."

You watch your mouth young lady!" Juri came to Zero's defense all of a sudden giving a stern look to her daughter that said 'defy me and you will regret it'. Yuuki stomped off pushing past the twins who were confused except Ichiru who was laughing.

"What a bitch, Zero. How in the world either one of you liked her is beyond me. I mean look at her she's the walking Satan from the stories!" Ichiru was laughing his head off when he was elbowed in the stomach by his brother. Coughing he apologized.

"You shouldn't have done that, Kaname." Zero was now glaring at the pureblood prince obviously ungrateful. He was already on Yuuki's hate list why was Kaname trying to put him at the very top of her death list also. He thought that if he could, there might be a way for him to be friends with her again, but that chance when downhill altogether.

Kaname looked like he wouldn't yield and apologize even for Zero, but he did seem mad at how Zero was trying to be friends with someone who would never like him again. It was pointless and sad to watch an angel like Zero have the feathers on his wings ripped away from insults and constant pain along with his heart breaking in more pieces than just two. Zero sighed before walking off causing Ichiru to follow along and leaving mother and son.

"Well I don't think that went to well, dear." Kaname turned his head slightly smacking his forehead.

**Midnight**

Zero was sitting in his room completely disoriented and his appearance was disheveled as he had tried to sleep (More like attempt) for god knows how many hours and he felt that he was ten times just as tired. Not to mention his hunger was getting worse the more he tried to suppress it. He attempted the tablets once again, but like always he through them back up as a sign that his body rejected them.

His vampire senses were coming every once in a while as his eyes dashed from red to amethyst and his fangs bared themselves. He had bit his lip to hold back the pain he was feeling inside as he tried to resist the want for blood. For some reason he felt that he wanted Kaname's blood. That's right wanted it, he felt like it was the only thing he could drink constantly.

"No…," The exhuman tried to tell himself but unconsciously he wound up outside of his room heading for Kaname's who was probably asleep at twelve in the morning. Stopping in front of the door he almost knocked when the door opened itself instantly. "Hmm?"

Walking in he saw Kaname was wide awake and reading a book like normally. He tilted his head slightly to look at Zero and knew he needed blood. But for an odd reason, Kaname wasn't willing to just give blood up this time without tasting Zero also. "Do you need something?"

Kaname watched as he saw a flash of red appear in Zero's eyes. "Ca-can I…?" He was struggling for words as his hunger was killing him and his pride was just as much. "Pl-please…" Uh, he sounded like a child now and that sucked.

Kaname had already stood up from the couch and pulled Zero towards him and bought him near the bed. He pushed Zero down gently before the boy could realize it and placed himself over him. "Only if you give me something in return," He didn't want to torture Zero especially no in this state, but ever since he tasted Zero's blood not too long ago he wanted more. Actually craved more. "Allow me to drink from you, Zero."

"…Kaname?" Zero was confused right now and he wasn't sure but he felt that if it got him what he wanted then… "Okay." Normally he would be damned letting something like this happen let alone him asking for blood but it was killing him. Zero shivered when he felt fangs scrape his neck and a tongue darting out licking at his neck. He was too mesmerized as he felt odd jolts of pleasure run inside him before a sharp pain claimed his neck. "Ah!" Kaname was drinking his blood and Zero usually would have thought any vampires who did that were disgusting but for some reason it _turned him on_. Yes he was _aroused _by his blood being drunk from the vampire god himself.

Kaname was too caught up in drinking the silver haired teen's blood to understand that his victim was aroused just as much as him. He didn't notice that Zero had regained his senses and Kaname was met with fangs sinking into his neck. Neither one was sure how long the other had drank but as soon as they had had their fill Kaname smashed his lip onto Zero's kissing him desperately. Zero let out a moan when the pureblood's tongue forced its way in his mouth and the younger teen was being groped by him. His left hand had found its way in his hair and the other was feeling around before he accidently grazed past Kaname's manhood. He felt a groan above him as if begging him to go back. They broke the kiss trying to gain air before Kaname dove for Zero's neck once more but only to suck on it and trail butterfly kisses.

Zero whose eyes had darted to what Kaname had grown up saw a huge bulge in his pants and realized Kaname was definitely turned on. He placed his hand back on feeling how big it was before it snuck inside his pants and the only thing between him and it were the purebloods boxers. To Zero it was odd to be feeling another guys… _thing_ and wanting it. Ignoring the clothed restriction he placed his hand inside and felt the head. He used his thumb to rub the slit on the tip and felt pre-cum start appearing. He heard a low growl that vibrated through him as Kaname was no longer occupied with his neck.

Kaname roughly pulled Zero's hand out of his pants and flipped him so that he was laying on his stomach. Zero felt rough hands grab his waist and pull him up with him on all fours… "Kaname?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>RikusChika778:Love you! I'm aware I cut it short but I wasn't sure how I wanted it to go if they should have a sex scene or should I just leave it like that and Zero ends it. So yes I have included witches in this and Zero's necklace is designed to protect him from harm and Yuuki was turned down (I bet you are all happy. ) and threatened by Ciel who made few appearances this time. Sorry Ciel fans. Anyways it was shorter than the other chapters and I'll be sure to fix it next time and I'm sorry for updating late but exams have been a pain and I've been stressed out with project turn ins. <strong>_

_**Question 1: Was this last scene a bit weird? I don't know it just seemed like you might not like it to me.**_

_**Question 2: What kind of date scene should Ichiru and Maria have? Restaurant or the fair? I'm leaning towards the fair.**_

_**ReViEwS LoVe'S **_


	14. Chapter 14

**RikusChika778: I apologize for the really long update this year and I'm not sure how long it will be before I update again due to my final year in high school. They're really piling me too. Oh! Thanks for answering the other questions.**

**Okay lets go ahead and answers some questions…**

**Just to clear up the confusion, Ichiru can be considered bi since he mentioned liking boys in one of the earlier chapters, but also likes Maria. But if it makes you all feel better he's a uke for most of my pairings. (Well I'm not sure about the twincest just yet, they could take turns..) Now some reviewers wanted this chapter to either have KAZE sex now, but others want him to suffer some more so… we'll see. But if anyone has anymore questions for any parts of the chapters do ask. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Knight, but boy if I did…**

**Recap: Zero whose eyes had darted to what Kaname had groaned about, saw a huge bulge in his pants and realized Kaname was definitely turned on. He placed his hand back on feeling how big it was before it snuck inside his pants and the only thing between him and it were the purebloods boxers. To Zero it was odd to be feeling another guys… **_**thing**_** and wanting it. Ignoring the clothed restriction he placed his hand inside and felt the head. He used his thumb to rub the slit on the tip and felt pre-cum start appearing. He heard a low growl that vibrated through him as Kaname was no longer occupied with his neck.**

**Kaname roughly pulled Zero's hand out of his pants and flipped him so that he was laying on his stomach. Zero felt rough hands grab his waist and pull him up with him on all fours… "Kaname?"**

* * *

><p>Crushed, heartbroken, stressed, and in pain!<p>

"I'm really sorry Kaname."

"Its fine," The brunette said as he rubbed the red spot under his chin. After he had flipped Zero over on all fours, Kaname had intended to _take _the silverette. But to his shock the ex human in panic bashed his head upward and hit him in the chin. The surprisingly hard impact made blood trickle out of his mouth and left the pureblood in a daze. "I should have asked."

"I really am. It's just I thought we were moving too fast and like… I don't know it feels like the hatred in our relationship has not totally disappeared."

"Your right we should probably take it slow."

Zero sat on the bed looking away with a blush adorning his face. Had he really just heard what the pureblood said? They were going to start _dating_. But they were guys. "Kaname, I think w-."

"If you're worried about dating as two guys then we can do secluded things so you won't be embarrassed," The brunette noticed Zero's attention trying to look away and quickly bought his chin back to his direction. Honestly he had always been enchanted by these amethyst eyes. They were gorgeous and full of emotions while his were dull and mysterious. His emotions were obviously getting the best of him and so were his choices. Especially when Ciel jumped in the picture. No, never again he wouldn't allow the silverette to get away from him. "I'll do anything you want me to, just as long as I can get small things in return."

With that the brunette decided to stick to kissing by biting Zero's lower lip hard enough to draw blood and began sucking on it. The ex-human let out a low whimper as his lips were covered by soft ones and didn't realize that he was no longer leaning against the headboard but lying flat on his back. It wasn't rough or quick, but gentle and slow as he felt the purebloods tongue slip into his cavern. Kaname listened to the moans and shallow breathing sounds as they didn't come up for air at the right time. His hands had slipped under Zero's shirt caressing the pale skin underneath. He was doing his best to control himself and take it slow without scaring his angel away…

**Next Morning **

Zero awoke in the bed by himself covered by sheets. Sitting up his realized he was bare chested and there were marks all over the exposed area. They didn't have sex but there was obviously a lot of groping as Zero had allowed Kaname to squeeze his butt more often last night. He had also allowed the pureblood to drink form him again. Zero guessed that must have been how he fell asleep. Lack of blood means unconsciousness.

He had also noticed Kaname was in the bathroom as he heard the shower running. He wasn't sure what compelled him but he found himself heading straight to the door and opening it slightly and blushed when the hot steam came out. "Yes." The silverette heard the silky voice call out to him; no doubt Kaname knew it was him.

"Uh, nothing, I'm sorry." Zero began closing the door when he heard a rattling on the other door.

"Nii-sama, why is this door locked?" It was Yuuki. Panicking, Zero looked around to hide before a hand covered his mouth and the other rested on his hip pulling him into the shower. "Nii-sama!"

The males waited as Yuuki became even more impatient, but soon left knowing what would happen if she actually thought about breaking down Kaname's door. Zero let out a muffled sigh of relief before gasping when he was pressed form behind. He had completely forgotten all about Kaname. Squirming out of the males grasp, Zero went to the opposite side of the shower.

"Kaname!" Hissing, Kaname gave his best innocent look claiming he did nothing. "What the hell?"

"Why are you so fidgety, I haven't even done anything." He moved towards Zero preparing to pin to the cool marble wall. "Come here, Zero. Your all wet, now that your in here shouldn't you refresh yourself with a nice shower." Cornered, Zero attempted to get past the pureblood, but was roughly grabbed by the hip and pulled into an embrace with Kaname. "I promise I wont pull anything."

Kaname's hands slid down the curve of the ex-humans back before disappearing in his pants brushing over his bottom in the process. A blush arose in Zero's cheek as his bottom was squeezed hard before it was met with warm water. Kaname had completely removed both his pants and underwear. Picking up the soaked articles of clothing, Kaname tossed them out of the tub before abruptly closing the curtains and pulling Zero back into him.

"Perhaps, I should help you clean." Zero let out a gasp when Kaname's long fingers placed the body wash on his stomach rubbing in small circles. This was going to be a long shower, Zero thought as a sly finger reached for his butt again.

**OoOoODownsatirs-KuranMansionOoOoO**

Haruka walked hurriedly to the door as it continuously rang to no end. Opening it his prepared composed face instantly dropped when he saw the face. Rido.

"Hello, brother."

"Haruka, how much I adore seeing your face at every chance."

"Well I don't enjoy seeing that mischievous grin on yours. Why are you here?" Haruka was ready to slam the door in his face before Rido caught it with ease. Pushing it back open without trying, Shiki and Takuma came in view for the younger male to see. "Shiki? Takuma?"

"Good morning Lord Haruka, we came here to visit today." Takuma gleamed happily holding onto to Shiki's arm. "You don't mind right?"

Dumfounded and feeling a little ashamed on how he acted towards Rido. "Of course, please do. If you want you can stay also considering the party is tomorrow. " Takuma and Shiki smiled happily walking in as Rido and Haruka stayed near the door.

"Why thank you little brother." Rido stepped in only to be punched in the chest.

"Not you. They can stay over, but you go home after your visit." The younger brunette stated walking away to the study, Rido following closely behind. Entering the quiet room, Haruka tried to disappear out of sight, but his brother found him like a relentless dog. "What do you want?!"

"_You_." Taken aback the male bumped into one of the many bookcases.

"Shut up idiot, I'm beyond pissed at you. You helped Yuuki leave the house, do you not think?!"

"Of course I do. I thought about all the things and consequences mainly for her. You don't really scare me, if anything I would gladly be abused by you." A sultry smirk appeared on the males face as he forcefully grabbed Haruka's hand squeezing it. "You have such a soft touch it's so tempting to just _do _you right now."

Sickened, Haruka snatched his hand away angrily. Rido was always acting like a pervert, it never meant anything to his younger siblings, and actually it was a normal trait for their brother. At least that's what they thought. He's pulled so many weird tricks, that it bothered Haruka. Like one time threatening to probe his private are (Haruka) and hitting his prostate. It was really weird. As he was about to escape his cage between to bookcase and Rido, his older brother suddenly moved away.

"If you don't excuse me, dear sibling, I have to make a call." Rido disappeared out of the study room passing his son and Takuma who were sitting on the couch reading and sleeping. Going into a vacant room where a telephone sat on the mahogany round table, Rido dialed a little buddy of his. The voice across the phone sounded non-to gentle.

"_What the fuck could you possibly want now? I did everything I was supposed to."_

"Shizuka-chan, I almost gave away my elaborate plan."

"_So? You didn't I bet and why tell me about it?"_

"Because your son is on line if I don't get what I want. Yuuki was really just used to rile Haruka up so it would make him vulnerable."

"_Making people riled up is not vulnerable it makes them want to kill you, asshole. Like me, I really want to impale you on a thick branch and watch your body tear in half over it."_

"Such a twisted mind, much like mine my dear ex. That's why I requested your help. I have no intention of harming Zero, but Ciel I do."

"_Wait a minute… your using Zero to get to Ciel? What the fuck is wrong with you, you didn't tell me that! You told me, you were going to use Yuuki for no goddamn reason except to anger her father, than instead of kidnapping Juri, it was Haruka."_

"Oh no, you've misunderstood me for three thousand years my dear. I've always wanted Haruka, I just used Juri like an excuse to be straight and me and Ciel have unfinished business."

"_What could you two possibly have trouble with."_

"That's only for me to know, not you. Stay out of _that _Kuran business please. Goodbye."

"_Hey, don't physically harm Ze-!"_

The phone beeped as Rido glared at their parents portrait in the room. It was their parents standing and smiling and of course they still had the brown hair and burgundy eyes. His mother had long deep brownish red hair that beat Juri and Yuuki's hair length combined, she was sitting with a light pink Victorian era dress as his fathers right hand was placed in her bare shoulder. If anything, Rido appeared more like their father minus the mustache, he never understood why people like them. Placing the phone back on the hook non-to gently, Rido huffed at the portrait.

Ciel would pay, but first a little visit to the infamous silverette who stole his cousin and nephews heart.

**OoOoOo-Zero's room, after the shower_oOoOoO**

Zero was laid out on the bed as he quietly observed the necklace from Kaname. He wondered whom the witch was and if he could meet her.

**-Flashback- **

"Ka-Kaname?" Zero said through kisses. His hair was damp and his lips were beyond bruised. If your wondering no they didn't do anything that involved sticking something somewhere it shouldn't go hand hands and organs. But if anything Kaname had Zero cornered against the wall with both his legs off the ground being held by the purebloods hands. He had two hickeys on his collarbones visible for the world to see and his cheeks were a paled flush pink.

"Hmm?"

"Your friend, the witch can I meet her?" Once again his lips were engulfed by a pair of hungry ones, cutting off his oxygen. "Well can I?"

"She'll be there at the party, you can meet her then." With that a tongue pushed into Zero's mouth exploring his cavern with familiarity.

**-End-**

He was curious about her, considering he's never met a witch. Plus his mom's great grandmother was one, but he didn't get any warlock abilities passed onto him. Not that he minded really. The door to his room opened shocking the male as rose up from the bed. There, standing in the doorway was Kaname's uncle, Rido.

"Good day, fair haired beauty." The pureblood greeted leaning against the door frame. "How was your shower sex?"

Blushing, Zero wondered how he knew. And he was very much still a _virgin _thank you! "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, that hickey right there is obvious and your hair's still damp. There's no point lying to me Zero, I'm the ultimate liar. So how's life treating you?"

"It's fine, why did you let Yuuki escape?"

Ignoring the question, Rido sat in the comfy red velvet chair located in front of Zero's bed. "Listen, Zero, I'm saying this for your own good. I suggest you stay away from Ciel. He's a bad seed."

"You're a bad seed. Don't bad mouth Ciel!"

"Say's the boy who's caught between two _purebloods_ who want to dominate him. Your beauty's completely blindsided them both, but your not doing like Yuuki did. You truly like both and you try not to play with their feelings, but I'm going to need you to leave Ciel alone." Despite the nasty rumors, Zero had heard and that were proven of Rido, he did seem to really know peoples feelings. But why was he so angry with Ciel. "Trust me, Zero."

_Yeah right…_

"No. What are you doing?" He wasn't fooled by everything, there had to be a reason Rido was doing odd things.

Rido stood up from the chair making his way to the bed as Zero backed away. "Since I frankly don't care if you know and so does your mom I'll tell you. I blackmailed her into helping me lead Haruka right into her arms. Even if it means having Yuuki escape her punishment. I did use you but that's for something else, _silver rose_."

_Silver Rose? _Zero thought to himself at Rido's pet name. "But you might get Yuuki killed."

"II don't care, besides I'd probably be doing a lot of people a favor if she did." Lazily landing on the bed, Rido crawled near him as the silverette looked around for Bloody Rose. It could be necessary to in this scenario. "But I feel if Haruka wont come running to me, I could attempt to woo you away from Kaname's arms _and _bed."

The door slammed open catching both of the males attention as a very angry prince stood with a sword clutched in his hand. His eyes were glowing red as his nails grew sharp. Letting out a low growl, Zero had no doubt Kaname was going to pounce, but he saw a familiar blonde run behind the brunette. "Kaname stop!" Grabbed from behind Shiki and Takuma had both his arms held down even though it was completely useless. If he wanted to do something like kill, no one could really hold him down. "Kaname, please, Zero's fine."

"Aw, hi nephew how are you?"

"Get the hell out! Just why the _fuck _are you in here?" The pureblood seethed. He was very angry , hell even pissed enough to say _fuck _which he reserved for those on the hit list. Rido was threatening to steal Zero away and _only _if his dad didn't ditch his mother. Dragging himself to the bed even with two males attached to him, grabbed Zero and pulled him off the bed. "Zero is off limits, even if I didn't have feelings for him. Knowing you he would just become your blood donor."

"So cold, Kaname. Well from what Shiki told me why we came here, your double dating at the fair am I right?"

"So what if we are?" Shiki questioned boldly. One of Rido's eyebrows shot up in shock until a sly smirk appeared on his face. So his son was finally speaking up against him? "It's not like you can do much."

"I suppose your right son. Well have fun try not to hurl up an unknown concocted substances." Ending the entire conversation, Rido walked past Kaname who restrained a punch when Zero held onto one of his arms. Rido chuckled darkly as once again he got Kaname riled up. But that's not who he was aiming for, oh no, Kaname.

_I don't want Zero._

But first, he had to clear the air about Yuuki. "Oh yeah, Kaname, when I gave Yuuki a jailbreak I didn't plan for her to try and woo you. That was her choice honestly, but I did _know _about it. It was the only way to get her full cooperation."

"What?" Leaving it where it was, Rido left going downstairs no doubt looking for one of his siblings. The cousins exchanged confused looks looking for something the other didn't know and obviously Shiki didn't know anything.

**OoOoO-Few Hours Later-OoOoO**

"Rido, why are you in my house?" Juri asked innocently as if she didn't pin his hand with a butter knife to the dining table. Rido smiled despite knife stabbed completely through his hand and it twisting. "Hmm?"

"I came to visit my dear siblings." Pulling his hand up from the table taking the knife with him, Rido pulled it out licking the flowing blood whilst keeping his eyes trained on Haruka. "Is it a crime?"

"Well with a stalking psychopath brother like you… yeah it is." Bluntly, Haruka shushed his wife shaking his head. His frown deepened more when Yuuki came in with a puzzled look. He knew what she wanted.

"Daddy, mother where did Kaname go?" No one thought (Scratch that _wanted_) to tell her Kaname had went to the fair. Ironically so did Ichiru and Maria. Yuuki was stuck here with grown folks including Ciel who seemed angry at Kaname taking Zero on a date.

_Stupid piece of shit! _Ciel thought wondering how Zero was doing.

"He wen-" Juri was cut off by Rido's words.

"He went on a date with, Silver Rose." Confused, Yuuki cocker her head to the side. "Zero, child."

"What?!" Her anger was evident now and her face turned towards her dad. "Daddy! What the hell?"

"I didn't do anything."

"But you knew, evil bastard, I hate you!" Sobbing, Yuuki ran off in a hurry. Normally Haruka wouldn't have allowed such disrespect, but Yuuki was a headache so she got away with majority of it.

"Way to go, Rido." Haruka glared at his brother who seemed unfazed by the treatment.

"Oh please. Someone needs to give that girl a reality check who cares if she realizes it right before she turns into a pile of sand."

Ciel, who had still been debating on going to the fair or not to see Zero, remained quiet. Making up his mind, Ciel moved to leave when a knife flew past his head landing in the archway. "Yes?" Turning around, Ciel had given Rido his attention.

"Hold it, Ciel. I think we should all have a nice long talk. Just the original four." Juri and Haruka tensed at the sudden request, even Ciel felt like he lost some of his composure. "About a _touchy _subject."

* * *

><p><strong>RikusChika778: Did I kind of make everyone a little happy without the sex yet even if was just playing around? Basically this was not one of my favorite chapters, but I did like writing Rido though, did I keep in character? I felt like he was a little to evil in that. Anyways, Zero and Kaname are taking it slow in hopes of closing up those terrible wounds in Zero's heart. Rido visits stating why he did what he did. The witch will be showing up and Shiki are going on a double date with Kaze while Yuuki's stuck at home. Ciel and Rido have a shady past, hmm and it looks like everyone whose around three thousand years old are in on it including Shizuka. Sorry Ciel didn't get much time but I guarantee he'll get plenty next chappie, I don't know if I should apologize for Yuuki's scenes though.<strong>

**Question 1: Considering Kaze is going to the fair, what kind of stuffed animal do you think Kaname should win for Zero. (I like a dolphin.)**

**Question 2: Who do you think has made the biggest change so far in the story overall?**

**Question 3: And finally do you understand Rido's entire elaborate plan? If so feel free to voice it including theories, I don't mind. **

**Oh as an apology gift I am giving you ice cream with any kind of syrup on it and a Zero on top. **


	15. Chapter 15

**RikusChika778: Hi you guys sorry I'm so late Just read the ending for Vampire Knight. Absolute bull. I wish Hino Sensei hadn't done that, I honestly do and I was ranting about it in the end. If any of you have read and were also ranting about please tell me in your reviews because I would love to see if you were reading my mind. Anyways since it's summer, I will try to update as often as I can. Here's the new chapter for you all, hope you like it.**

I received a question from Gravity's Child who asked: By** Silver Rose, do you mean that Zero is a Pureblood? **No Zero is not a pureblood to answer your question. I called him that solely as a playful nickname from Rido but its creation wise is based off Zero's hair color and just a rose which I remember in the first season of the anime I would always see roses around Kaname even in promotional images for the manga and anime. In other words it's kind of a symbolic combination of Zero and Kaname together (Well that's how it registered in my head.)

I think this is another question also, but I'm not really sure but it's from an anonymous reviewer named **Next Chapter **(I like how you think by the way) **Okay hoy can Kaname be older than his parent that's way too? **I think your asking how is Zero older than his parents. I'm using the original story of Kaname in the manga. Like how Rido's his master and everything and that he's around ten thousand. Alright got that cleared up.

Disclaimer: Don't own, sure wish I did. Could have erased that ending.

Just to let you know I think what happened to Juri, Haruka, Ciel and Rido is going to throw you all for a major loop.

**Recap:"Way to go, Rido." Haruka glared at his brother who seemed unfazed by the treatment.**

**"Oh please. Someone needs to give that girl a reality check who cares if she realizes it right before she turns into a pile of sand."**

**Ciel, who had still been debating on going to the fair or not to see Zero, remained quiet. Making up his mind, Ciel moved to leave when a knife flew past his head landing in the archway. "Yes?" Turning around, Ciel had given Rido his attention.**

**"Hold it, Ciel. I think we should all have a nice long talk. Just the original four." Juri and Haruka tensed at the sudden request, even Ciel felt like he lost some of his composure. "About a ****_touchy _****subject."**

* * *

><p>"Here you go." A male said handing out a large stuffed tiger. Zero took it gently nuzzling his cheek into the soft white fur. Kaname stood next to him with a smile adorning his face as he watched the younger male. He had been spoiling him all night buying funnel cake, candy apples and anything else he wanted. Surprisingly Zero's only demand was stuffed animals. A somewhat childish quirk of his he explained. Though who was Kaname to judge especially since the silverette revealed a cute trait of his. Ironically the tiger also matched the silverette with its fur color and purple colored eyes.<p>

"Are you going to name that one too?" Kaname asked teasingly. Zero's head snapped to him with a horrified and embarrassed look.

"H-how did you know that?" The silverette asked accusingly. Kaname shook his head, deaf to Zero's question. If anything he had really paid attention to Zero about over the years was that when someone knew something about him that he _didn't _want them to know, it drove him nuts if you didn't tell him _how _you knew. He had seen Sayori who surprisingly knew about him more than Yuuki use it on Zero causing the exhunter to flip. Smart girl indeed. Kaname had noticed Zero name the stuffed animals he won when they started, he thought it was funny but he didn't want to burst out laughing in front of the said younger male.

"What?" Kaname asked in a gentle voice.

"What do you know Kaname?"

"What are you talking about?" The pureblood asked laughing on the inside at Zero's confusion. The hunter had really just confused himself.

"Huh?" He had forgotten what he asked in the first place.

"Nothing." Kaname grabbed Zero's hand pulling him from the stand as they walked in the crowd. He glanced back to Zero blushing while looking down at their intertwined hands. He smiled at the silverette shyness. "What else do you want to do?"

"Hmm…" They stopped walking. "That." Zero pointed upwards with Kaname following the delicate finger. A Ferris wheel. He turned back to Zero who was smiling at him. Kaname felt a tug at his lip before a loving smile replaced the stoic one he had faced away from Zero. Pulling his date along, Kaname handed the tickets to the operator before letting Zero get in first along with his other prizes. Kaname had literally won four stuffed animals for the silverette (All which were a dolphin, tiger, bunny and penguin). After Zero was situated, Kaname got in afterwards. They saw Ichiru pass by with Maria laughing and smiling as they shared a joke. Zero's face brightened up at his brothers happiness, that was something else Kaname took note of. No matter how miserable he was, Zero only cared about Ichiru's happiness. He could be sick or worse dying and would do any and everything for his littler brother before his own health would cross his mind. He had noticed it when the twins were in the library one time helping put up books when Ichiru messed around and knocked down a nearby large pile of books. Kaname and Yuuki watched on from across the library and he would have done something, but Zero beat him to it. The older one had somehow gotten to his brother and took the hits by hunching over Ichiru. It blew Kaname's mind away for once in his life when Zero ignored his injuries and tended to his brother. But even then the thought of Zero getting hurt constantly for Ichiru made him somewhat unforgiving towards the younger male. He just wished Ichiru would stay out of certain trouble that only caused pain for his brother in the end.

The ride started and Kaname watched Zero look out the window he couldn't tell if he was smiling or not, but he did notice Zero's grip tighten on his hand. They sat in silence watching the lights below them and the city brighten up until Zero said something finally.

"What was that?" Kaname asked when the younger male had said something in a low voice.

"His name is, Kaname." Zero repeated louder this time. Kaname blinked confusingly before the exhuman held up the tiger for him to see. "I named him, Kaname, after you."

Not that Kaname wasn't flattered, but he couldn't help but wonder why. "Why would you do that?"

Zero turned to Kaname with a stoic look his amethyst eyes looked dark with sadness and hurt. Kaname felt his heart drop at the boys look. "When Ichiru and I were growing up we had a knack for collecting stuffed animals and naming them, but…" He stopped midway his grip tightening over the tiger. "When Shizuka killed our parents it just ruined our childhood overall. So we continued doing it out of nostalgia at what could have been. But I guess it wasn't all that bad of a life because Shizuka took us in even called us her sons. She may seem crazy but deep down she's a really endearing mother. Also…"

Kaname pressed on. He felt there was something else Zero wanted to say, but was avoiding it. "Also?"

Zero looked at Kaname now his eyes fixed on the burgundy ones. "If my parents hadn't been killed then I doubt I would have met you. Even though you hurt me for those few years, I believe now we wouldn't be here together. At all." He admitted a dark blush appearing on his face. Before Kaname knew it Zero leaned over and pressed his lips on the purebloods cheek before pulling back. Now it was Kaname's turn to blush with utmost astonishment. "In a way I'm thankful for what Shizuka did and thankful for how much you've tried to change towards me. It makes me feel special."

Kaname was speechless for a while only staring at Zero with a stoic look. All this time, Zero wanted to be special to someone else other than his family, he wanted someone to _love_ him like he _loved_ them. And Kaname was the one who had chosen to make Zero his special person. Zero felt uneasy for a while before he was gripped firmly and pulled into a crushing kiss. He froze a few seconds before, Kaname's desperate kisses got to him and he kissed back with a feverish urge.

**OoOoOoO-Kuran Household-OoOoOoO**

"Remember when we were all growing up we would play together completely oblivious to our parents talking?" Rido asked but received no answers only glares telling him to go on and state his case. "Ciel you're the youngest of us all, then there was Juri, then Haruka, Shizuka and me. Haruka, Juri you remember how odd it was when Ciel appeared out of nowhere as our _cousin_?"

"Rido there's no need to talk about the past anymore. Were three thousand years and over we don't need a history lesson about something all of us remember." Haruka stated gritting his teeth as his older brother came towards him.

"Of course you remember. Each of you remembers everything in our course of time alive. Question is why wont you openly state it. Admit to it. Ciel!"

Ciel's aura had darkened as he stared with a never before seen glare. Not even Zero's could top that. He remained quiet with only his jaw hardening increasingly. He had sat back in his chair with his arms crossed and a dark look on his face when his cousin had put him on the spot. "I don't know what you're talking about?" He finally answered. Rido angrily grabbed the younger male's collar jerking him up from the chair. Ciel remained unfazed by it.

"You think this a joke? The only reason why you care about, Zero is out of sympathy and guilt. You will never be forgiven!" The pureblood yelled.

Juri's hands banged down on the dining room table startling, Yuuki who was also in the room watching the scene unfold. "Ciel has been forgiven and _we _never blamed him for what happened. You on the other hand wont be forgiven!" She screeched, Haruka grabbed her hand gently only for her to snatch away. By 'we' she had meant her and Haruka but now Rido had taken it to far. "You killed my child you piece of shit! Don't get me wrong I love the current Kaname now with all my heart, but it is always hard for a mother to recover from losing a child. You took my child for your own selfish reasons and I think that sin is much more difficult to get over than Ciel's." She stated, her eyes were watery, but she showed no move to let the tears fall.

"See what you've done Rido? We were trying to avoid bringing up this subject." Haruka angrily claimed as Juri finally sat back down shaking with anger. She kept her eyes focused on her daughter from across the table, but she wasn't exactly looking at Yuuki. She was looking pass her as if she didn't exist in the room. Yuuki also felt the same way. She felt that the conversation going on now had alienated her when it started. She didn't exist in there and it bothered her. "God damn it." Haruka cursed.

"Admit it, Ciel and I will _think _about letting it go." Rido breathed out his sentence heavily. "Admit that you killed our parents, _brother_!"

Ciel flinched when Rido called him by that. "I wont admit to anything and I am not your brother."

"Fine!" Rido let go of the male as Ciel sat back in his chair as if he hadn't been messed with in the first place. "_Half-brother _then! Admit how you murdered our parents with an anti vampire weapon and burned the original house down."

"Rido you don't know anything-" Haruka jumped in but Rido shushed him.

"I know everything. You killed our parents out of anger."

"Well your not entirely wrong. I did destroy your father out of anger your mother," He stopped momentarily before continuing on. "_Our _mother killed herself after karma finally caught up with her. You don't know everything. You don't know that our mother fell in love long before she was forced to marry her own brother, my uncle. My father, Richard, was her original lover. You don't know that I was hidden away just like Yuuki until he was finally tired of hiding me and convinced mother to meet her other child. When uncle found out that he had a nephew and son he was angry."

"I would be too if I knew I only had one sibling and somehow wound up with a nephew if I married her." Rido interrupted. Haruka hit his brother in the back quieting him and hissing that if he wanted Ciel to admit to it he needed to shut up.

" Every time he saw me he threatened to kill me, you all were oblivious because you were children, but my dad had told all about it at a young age. I was aware of what uncle was talking about. When Haruka and I were playing together one day he came in with a sword in his hand. He had a crazed look in his eye as he came closer to us holding it up. In panic we ran and since I was still adjusting to my powers I ended up catching the house on fire when I made an aim to defend myself. By that time I had wound up backing myself into a corner with uncle heading for me. Haruka grabbed him from behind though and took the sword and stabbed him in the back. It wasn't me who did it." Rido scanned both brothers before he kept a firm stare on Ciel. Ciel showed no hint of deception, he didn't look like he lied on Haruka's end he didn't seem to deny it either. This was why they were so close growing up. Haruka had protected Ciel from their father claimed Ciel as a distant cousin of the Kurans instead of brother.

"I wont deny it." Haruka said suddenly. "He was trying to hurt my brother. Father or not, I loved Ciel like a sibling and so did you and Juri. I wasn't going to let him kill him." Always the good one of the family.

"You did it, so it should have been you that I should have been planning to kill. This whole time I used Yuuki to cause trouble for both of you, used Zero like a shield against Shizuka and to also lure out Ciel to do exactly what father who have wanted me to do and it was you?" He sound unconvinced. He couldn't believe it at all. "Haruka you know how much you mean to me."

"Then stop and do as I say if I mean so much." Haruka demanded, crossing his arms defiantly at his brother. He knew Rido used Juri to cover up his obsession with him. In other words his own brother was in love with him. "If you love me then you stop all of this. Every single thing that has been going through your head should disappear by the time I finish this sentence." He finished and waited for Rido to say something but the male did not. Juri watched wide-eyed at her brothers. Love. She hoped he had meant brotherly love, but the way Rido sounded… it sounded like a plea of a lover. She felt shivers run up her spine.

"Why did you disappear after all those years and show up when Zero did?" Rido asked suddenly turning back to Ciel.

"I had become good friends with the Kiryuu's who were already having their first child or twins, Zero and Ichiru. They had trusted me so much that they asked me to be their godparent. I agreed and a few years after their birth, Shizuka went crazy and killed them. I was surprised but I also knew why she did it, but the twins they were by themselves; alone. Shizuka and I took pity on them and I remembered what happened to all of us and how you three were the exact same way when your parents died. I latched onto Zero because he reminded me of Haruka and then I wound up falling in love," He stopped thinking about it.

"But now I see it was in vain. Kaname's won him and I know Zero to kind of a person to keep leading anyone on. That's why I'm waiting for him to come to me face-to-face and admit he loves, Kaname." It seemed Ciel had come to terms that Zero had found someone to love and he was happy for him. That was all he wanted for the silverette. Then the loving look he had on his face after thinking about the twin disappeared and it was his turn to grab Rido. "If you think about harming Zero, I will do what I should have done to your father. _Kill_." The words came out in a chilling manner and Yuuki felt the room temperature drop to freezing degree. Ciel let go before heading for the door; he didn't want to be bothered anymore.

Yuuki who had been sitting there as quiet as her mother finally let everything register in her mind and she felt disgusted. Her uncle loved her dad and her cousin (Or uncle) loved Zero. But what really got her was that he had the audacity to claim Kaname loved Zero. They were wrong. All wrong. There was no way in hell that that was true. She vowed to destroy Zero for this.

**OoOoOo-Shizuka's house-oOoOoO**

"Lady Shizuka, I think you should get some rest." One of the servants said as they watched the woman pace around the room frantically. Her heart pounded inside her body as she thought about where Zero was and if he was okay. She had nearly flipped out and almost headed for the Kuran mansion. Rido had terrified her now for once in all her life. She hated it. She hated him!

"Uh!" She smacked a vase off of the vanity mirror and let it crash to the ground. The servant in the room scurried to pick up the shattered pieces. Shizuka stopped pacing when the phone rang. Basically running to the electronic she picked it up speaking into it.

"Rido I swear to God if yo-!"

_"Don't worry about him anymore, Shizuka."_

Shizuka gasped as she heard Ciel's voice. "Ciel what's going on around here?"

_"A lot, I'll tell you that much, but Rido wont get anywhere near, Zero. I promise. It's the least I can do for both you and me."_

"Thanks, Ciel. You've always been such a good friend to me all theses years."

_"Likewise." _She heard him say across the line. She told him goodbye before hanging up. Her mind felt eased. She would call again later in hopes of Zero picking up the phone just so she could hear his voice.

**OoOoOo-Car Ride back to the house-oOoOoO**

"Why can't the bunny be named, Shiki?" Shiki asked in the car pointing at Zero's stuffed animals. It was brown with brown eyes on it. "Name him Shiki, Zero-kun."

"Shiki don't demand, ask please." Takuma scolded gently as he stroked the younger males hair. Kaname rolled his eyes at the blonde's gentle demeanor. Shiki huffed in response before doing as he was told. Zero questioned inwardly at first but decided no harm could be done and he hadn't named the bunny yet.

"Fine his name is, Shiki." Zero saw Shiki smile in response at it and asked if he could hold it. Zero threw it at him playfully as they vampire caught it with ease. Ichiru decided he and Maria should stay longer and had told his twin to go on despite Zero's worried protest.

"Don't throw, Shiki." Shiki stated but Zero saw the playfulness dancing in his eyes before they continued throwing it in the car.

"There sure having fun." Takuma told his best friend.

"I guess so, but I can tell he's tired. He got on like twenty rides and he'll be out of it during the party tomorrow." Kaname replied.

"None of which you go on. You just watched."

"So did you."

"True, I did." The blonde chuckled before he smacked his friend in the arm. Kaname gave him an angry look, but Takuma remained oblivious to it. "You finally realize what I meant about what love involves. I can tell you took it into account. You should have seen how happy Zero looked tonight being with you." The blonde stated looking at his friend.

"All that's left is patience for him to finally tell you those three words. Don't get me wrong though, you still have to do the same." Takuma smiled when he saw Kaname's lips tug into a smile. His friend had finally realized.

* * *

><p><strong>RikusChika778: There done. Was anyone's guess on Haruka, Juri, Rido, and Ciel anywhere remotely close? If you did you get a free ice cream with Zero on it. Anyways how was Kaname and Zero's date? I gave all of the stuffed animals to him that was mentioned in the reviews just because I thought all of them matched Zero and Kaname perfectly. I'm really sorry about the late update you guys but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. A lot of you also said that Shiki changed, Kaname changed, Haruka changed or the whole cast (Except for Yuuki) but glad you participated. <strong>

**Question 1: Was it cute how Zero talked about his childhood hobby he used to have with Ichiru?**

**Question 2: Do you think Kaname is finally understanding love now?**

**Question 3: Do you want me to do Ichiru's third person view in the next chapter about Maria and his date or do you want Shiki and Takuma?**

**Question 4: If you can guess or estimate, what chapter do you think Yuuki will get what's coming to her (Not necessarily death, but I was asked to get rid of her). Depending on how many votes for one of the chapters given, I ****_will _****go with it. I wont go back on my word either. **

**Reviews please, loves! J**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello one again everyone, sorry I have not updated like I should for half the stories, I'm trying to get settled into college as a freshman. Anyways this chapter is my favorite I believe but I'll let you decide if you think this is good or not. Oh there's a question a reviewer asked a while back and I missed it so here it is and current ones from the last chapter. I get the feeling a lot of people are going to feel bad for Juri and Zero.

Question: The-Demon-Rose-**I have a question in this chapter like at the end after zero drank kana's blood did he get his memory back? (From chapter 13) Kaname bit Zero like Yuuki did (Only hers erased, Zero's memories) and his reversed it. **

Lovelylexy12-**Will Rido fall in love with zero? No, its safe to say Rido's probally routing for Kaname and Zero.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"Kaname, dear are you awake?" Juri knocked on her son's door to her relief he answered. "Ah! Good morning."<p>

"Good morning mother. What's wrong?"

"Have you noticed anything odd between your father and uncle?" The small woman asked. When Kaname wasn't sure exactly what she meant his head cocked to the side. She tried to explain further. "Behavior wise. Do they act… _romantically_?"

"Um… Not that I noticed. Why?" He observed his mothers paranoid stance. Though she was looking at him, she seemed to look at him only with a void stare. She shook her head doubtfully before apologizing for waking him up and turning away in a quick manner. Kaname blinked at the direction his mother had went, curiousness flooding his mind.

"That was very…odd." He said to himself. Turning back around he went to the velvet couch in his room where Takuma sat reading one of his manga's. The blonde looked up at his friend, taking note of his perplexed look.

"What wrong?" He asked.

"Mothers acting really weird." Kaname answered still trying to decode what she was exactly trying to tell him. Rido and his father. Romantic? That seemed almost as possible as hell freezing over. Which means she was being paranoid for nothing.

"Maybe she's stressed. Or she could be pregnant again!" The brunette's head snapped in his friend's direction with a glare. "What?"

"Maybe you missed how Yuuki turned out. The last thing she needs is another spoiled brat boy or girl. Why would you assume that?" Takuma shifted in his seat before shrugging.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to have a child?" Now that he had mentioned it, Kaname never once thought about children at all. Especially when he was with Yuuki. "Like you know raise and care for a little one."

"No I never though about it and why would I want some now?"

"Well since you know who your true love is, why not share something with him together?" The blonde asked, putting his book down finally.

"You do realize guys cant get pregnant, right?"

"Actually yes they can, but it's a certain gene. I'm amazed you didn't even know that."

"There is no gene, Takuma. Zero can't get pregnant and is this something you want to do with Shiki?"

"Yes, Zero can and I do want a child with, Shiki." His friend's eyes widened at Takuma's bluntness. A child. Out of all things he wanted. Most of all he wanted to hear, Takuma's explanation on how Zero could get pregnant. "Your parents didn't tell you that Pureblood males have a special gene where if their lover is a male they can impregnate them like a woman? Its too bad I can't do that to Shiki."

Takuma had missed the light pink blush on his friends face as he thought about Zero being pregnant. Kaname shook his head covering up his astonishment at something he didn't even know and changed the subject. "What happened on your date with Shiki that caused the sudden children issue to rise?"

Takuma's mood brightened up extremely happy when he heard. "Of course so many things happened on our date!"

**OoOoO-Flashback-OoOoO**

"Takuma-Senpai what's this?" Shiki asked pointing at the hot cake with white powder on it.

"That's funnel cake. Want some?" The blonde asked, chuckling to himself when Shiki nodded his head excitedly. At first the red head seemed excited about it but then his smile had turned into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"What's on it?" He pointed at the white stuff on it.

"Powdered sugar. It's really good. I'm surprised you didn't know about it with all the sweets you like."

"I like pocky mainly." Shiki corrected him with a smile. "I want to try that now." With an okay, Takuma ordered the sweet smiling to himself as Shiki greedily grabbed it when the lady handed it over.

"Wait, it's kind of hot Sh-." Takuma was stopped when the red head to a large bite out of it seeming oblivious to the sting in his mouth. They waited silently until Shiki swallowed, Takuma still astonished at the bravery. It was then that a smile crept on his lips when Shiki grinned widely.

"That was good! I want another one." The younger one demanded.

Takuma let out a sly chuckle as he shook his head in disagreement. "Lets finish this one first and then we will get another one." He heard Shiki mumble a low 'fine' in disappointment. The blonde playfully flicked him in the forehead. He stopped when he saw Kaname and Zero go buy with Kaname carrying two stuffed animals. He saw Zero chatting surprisingly lively at his best friend and seemed really happy at that moment.

"Ah! Its Zero- Senpai and Kaname-Sama." Shiki pointed out before standing up abruptly and almost going towards the couple when a blonde hand shot up and grabbed him. "Hmm?"

"No, no, no, Shiki. Let them enjoy their date we still have ours going on." Takuma answered with a smile.

"Oh yeah…" Shiki's blue eyes stared off before he perked up suddenly. "What are we going to do next?"

"Its your choice." Another answer from the older male. "I am yours all night. Whatever you want we will do."

"Hmm…" Shiki wondered for a second before he saw a blue object flash at the corner of his eye. Turning his head he looked at the teacup ride seeing the nine cups go around in a circle. "The tea cup ride. I want to ride that."

"Tea cup?" Takuma didn't take Shiki for something cheesy like that, but then again. Rima made them watch Alice in Wonderland and Shiki became obsessed with the Mad Hatter and the tea party scene. So… that could be it. "Oh… Of course!" He perked up quickly when the younger one shot him a curious glance. Grabbing his hand they walked to the ride with Shiki choosing the red teacup. The ride lasted for around ten minutes before Shiki and Takuma got off. Shiki pouted claiming the ride was to short and demanded that they go on again. Takuma shook his head gently scolding him for his selfishness.

"Others want to ride it too, Shiki. Now if I owned this place I would let you go on anything you want, but lets do something else." In all honesty, Takuma didn't want to get back on that ride. He didn't realize he was prone to motion sickness when being twirled around yet is perfectly content when he's in cars or other moving objects. It just that spinning… Shiki remained quiet observing his senpai before turning away. Takuma sighed knowing the red head was unhappy with being denied. "Oh my... this is going to be a long date. Even Kaname's looks easier than mine."

**OoOoO-End of Flashback-OoOoO**

"You actually said that?" Kaname asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, surprisingly you were doing ten times better than me. Shiki wanted to redo everything we rode on. Whenever I convinced him to let go of the ride we just got off then he would become obsessed with the next ride." The blonde explained shaking his head in the process.

"So that's why you avoided the roller coasters."

"Oh that! I don't like them to begin with so I only rode three of them with Shiki. I don't like going at death defying high speed and over-the-top high hills that cause me to turn into a little girl wanting their mommy." Kaname blinked at him with a dull look before shaking his head. "Hey! You avoided them too!"

"Because I don't care for them. I'm not scared of them like you are, but I don't enjoy high speed either so I guess were even." He heard his friend mumble calling him jerk as the brunette rolled his eyes at the insult. "Anyways I'm glad you enjoyed your date with Shiki too." He gave Takuma a genuine smile.

"Awww… You aren't as heartless as I used to think you were when we were growing up. I used to think your lips were stuck in a straight line." Takuma cringed when he felt a hand squeezing at his throat, but he remained smiling. "We can change subjects."

"That's the best idea you have ever had." Kaname said before releasing his friend. "Are you ready for the party tomorrow?"

"Everything's ready and I can't wait! Rima's bringing me a ring."

Kaname gave him a questioning look. A ring? For what?

"I'm going to see if I can propose to, Shiki. Hopefully he will say yes."

"What?!" The brunette stood up flabbergasted. "Takuma-!"

"Were meant for each other, Kaname. Just like you and Zero are too granted it will be some time before you propose to him but I can't help how I feel."

"Aren't you jumping a little to far ahead with this?" Kaname asked.

"No. To me I feel it's what I want to do. If he says no then that's fine, we aren't meant to be, but I have to try."

"You're a hopeless _fool_." His friend ridiculed.

"And are you not in the same category?" Was Takuma's reply as both friends started at each other.

Kaname remained unmoved before rolling his eyes and turning away. He could tell Takuma was smiling from behind. If anything he didn't want to see his friend get hurt… fine whatever Takuma wanted to do with his life was his own thing.

**OoOoO-Patio outside the house-OoOoO**

"Juri, stressing will not get you anywhere." Ciel reprimanded his cousin as she paced around with her yellow sundress gracefully swaying with her movements. Ciel sat in a wooden chair following her movements. She had come to him worried and questioning him about Haruka and Rido, not even once thinking about asking one of her full-blooded brothers about the truth. "Juri…"

"I can't help it!" She snapped glaring at her half-brother. "Maybe it doesn't register in your mind like it does in mine that my brothers are probably former lovers! What the hell, how am I supposed to compete with that when they have past inter-?" She stopped from finishing that sentence. She wasn't even sure that they were lovers and she was jumping to the conclusion that they had already had sex before her.

Ciel watched silently as Juri remained looking distressed. It was new to her and she was hurt by it. He knew the truth and he knew if he told her it would be sometime before she fully came to a conclusion with it, but Juri was nothing like her vengeful daughter after learning about such things. Unlike Yuuki, Juri wanted people she loved to be happy even Rido it just so happens to be Haruka that can bring out either the good or the bad in him.

"I'm sorry, Ciel."

"It's fine, you didn't hurt my feelings." He stated running a hand through his black hair. He noticed his sister's eyes become watery as she kept thinking about it. "Juri, don't bother it anymore. It's to sensitive even for you."

"Do you know about it?" She asked turning to him her curled brown hair swaying as the wind gently blew past her. She held both her hands together pressed to the middle of her chest like she was praying. "Please, Ciel?"

"… I don't know anything." He lied. The hurt look she was giving him made him change his mind and pretend he didn't know anything. Of course he knew that by lying it would just lead to her own paranoia and cause her to seek the truth herself and that was going to wound up blowing up in his face despite him trying to keep her from being hurt. A tear spilled from Juri's left eye and she walked off leaving Ciel outside. He wondered why it was so hard to keep everyone happy. If you tell the truth, sometimes it could be the most devastating thing to the person yet if you lie about it and they find out on their own they are still devastated. The only difference is, is that you're the one who lied to them and for that you've lost their trust.

**OoOoO-Inside the Kuran Mansion-OoOoO**

Juri had left Ciel distraught at his answer. Here she was stressed about something when the party was tonight and she had enough family drama. Ciel had avoided Rido who in return did the same under Haruka's command. Haruka. She couldn't believe anything right now yet she was willing to listen to her conscious telling her all the possibilities that she was unaware of.

She stopped walking in the massive hallway leading to the library. She stared ahead at the door as if she was analyzing it or picking up a presence in there. She shook her head before continuing her way to the room; she needed a place that was quite and secluded from the rest of the house. Which it was, the library was the only room located on a hallway entirely by itself and was made sound proof so no sound could be hear outside or inside. Juri opened the large double doors taking care to close them back silently.

She stood at the entrance for a while before she heard something in the far back. Alert, Juri concealed her presence as she silently walked to the noise. She heard panting and moaning making her think someone was in here doing something they shouldn't. She stopped at the end of the bookcase and peered around the side noticing two figures on a nearby desk.

Her mouth opened slightly but no intended sound came out as she watched the figures. There was shifting as the desk creaked and the figures moved at rapid speed. Though dark, Juri noticed one of the figures; smaller sitting on the desk as the larger one seemed like it was pressing into it. She listened to the increasing moans and almost interrupted when she heard one of them talk.

"Rido… stop." It was Haruka and he seemed like he was begging. But stop what? "This is rape if you keep having your way with me." Though breathless as it sounded, Haruka remained firm in what he said before he was pushed into the desk roughly.

"It's not rape if you like it and from the looks of it, your body has missed me. I have always been able to satisfy you in ways, Juri could not yet you still deny it." Juri heard Rido say and felt tears arising in her eyes again. One of her hands covered her mouth as she tried to hold back a shocked gasp.

"We can't be together, I have a family now."

"Always the good one, Haruka? If I remember correctly you liked it when I kept you on a tight leash."

"I changed, Rido. I don't love you anymore-." Juri heard Haruka let out a pained gasp. She backed away slowly before turning away and going back to the library's entrance missing what Rido said next.

"That's not true! You broke my heart, Haruka more than once and went off and left me! I wont lose you again!" Rido grabbed his brother's hair and roughly pulled him into a kiss pushing his tongue down his throat. He heard Haruka moan into the kiss as a smug smirk appeared on his lips.

**OoOoO-Kaname's Room-OoOoO**

"Is she coming tonight?" Takuma asked once again changing the subject.

"Yes she is. Zero's dying to meet her just because he's never been face to face with a witch."

"That should be a surprise for him when he meets her. Where is he by the way?"

"He told me he was visiting his parents grave today. I've never seen their grave sight and I kind of wanted to but I thought he wanted to be alone." Kaname explained neatly placing his black suit on the bed before going to a drawer and pulling out some cufflinks.

"I wonder why, Ichiru didn't go with him."

"He came down with a fever after the date last night so Maria's taking care of him." The brunette said after he placed the black dress shoes at the foot of the bed.

"That sucks. Ciel's been awfully quiet to lately."

"It is weird now that I think about it. Why is every Kuran acting odd now? I haven't seen Yuuki so I don't know what she's up to though I might come to regret that later." It really bothered him now. The whole family seemed distraught and there was something he had apparently missed last night while out on his date. Something that was bad and might spell problems tonight. God he hoped not, this was the one party where he didn't appear like a bastard to Zero. "Why do I get the feeling this day is not going to be good _at _all." The prince said to himself looking at the window in his room. The once bright sun seemed to be playing hide and seek and now the clouds looked as if they were darkening. And impending storm perhaps?

**OoOoO-Kiryuu Gravesite-OoOoO**

"What is this?!" A familiar male voice said as they looked at the destroyed gravesite. The white roses in the six vases that were placed neatly around his parent's burial site were destroyed and thrown over the place. Zero noticed his mother's tombstone pushed over onto the ground and now laid shattered on the ground while his fathers had a crack in it and was bent backwards. The name _Yukiya Kiryuu _scratched out indefinitely.

Zero sunk to the ground in the destroyed rose petals scattered around him. His eyes became teary and before he could attempt to stop himself he began to cry. He had tried to his best to remain strong for him and Ichiru in their parent's stead, but he couldn't handle this. This was too painful.

"Why would someone do this?" The words came out cracked and remorseful. There was only a handful of people who knew where the graves were, but he doubted one of them would do it, not even Yuuki would sink this low. Or could she?

"No! No, no, no, no she didn't! She couldn't! She knows how much this means to me." He felt his heart beating at an intense speed causing him to believe it was a panic attack. For some reason his constant telling to himself that, Yuuki wouldn't do this kept contradicting itself. He hadn't realized he had ruled out Maria, Shizuka, Yagari-sensei, Kaito, Kaien, and Ichiru unconsciously. The only one left was… "Maybe it was a bunch of vandals." Once again his heart told him to quit denying yet he would anyway, because he didn't want to believe his own _friend_. Could do this to him, she couldn't. He remembered something Kaien had told him when Yuuki was still human. Because he had grown up with Yuuki's vampire side suppressed he became attached to her when she showed kindness to him. Despite his friendliness with everyone before his parent's death, Zero had never truly had a _best_ friend outside of his family. Ichiru and Kaito (Who wasn't family but still like a brother) were the only ones he talked to. Yuuki came along and Zero didn't just feel a former attraction to her he felt an attachment. A longing for someone he could talk to whenever other than his twin and that was her. That might have been the problem. Kaien told him that his unconscious loving attachment to Yuuki ultimately caused him to overlook anything she had done even after she became a vampire. No matter the amount of arising mischief or trouble she caused now, Zero didn't _want _to kill her, He couldn't and he would avoid it at all cost despite the amounting guilt to do what was best for everyone around him.

As he sat there crying he felt water droplets hit the ground lightly before it began pouring. Sitting there in the rain, Zero became soaked contemplating on whether he should think this was revenge or just bittersweet anger for neglecting to think about her. Yuuki or Kaname? His best friend or ex enemy/ lover? He had to choose and it had to be soon.

* * *

><p><strong>RikusChika778: This is an overall sad chapter. Two hearts were broken today and both involve making a decision. To be honest I had difficulty writing Zero's part because it was so heartbreaking imaging it and the poor boy is quite fragile in the manga despite his stoic appearance. But I mean wouldn't you be sad if a loved ones grave was vandalized by someone you trust? But then again I never said it was Yuuki either so I'm sure you all are getting ideas that she did, but… Anyways Juri caught Haruka and Rido… yeah I'm going to leave that to your imagination about what was happening. Though it was quick I gave you Takuma and Shiki's date and I think it's been a few chapters since Takuma and Kaname had a one on one conversation and I surprised I put in that pregnancy thing. The story isn't intended to be Mpreg unless you want me to. I just put that in for kicks and grins and also I think cute pregnant Zero having Kaname's child would be absolute love, but hey adoptions fine too. All right tell me your thoughts on this chapter, I don't know but I think this is my favorite one.<strong>

**_Question One: A lot o you wanted a story with Ciel, Rido and Haruka. Yes or no for a prelude story set before On and Off?_**

**_Question Two: Random question of the day for kicks n grins if you know hat this ones about. If you answer it you get two ice creams with Zero's on top! If you are aware of the character Zess or Luka Crosszeria from _**_Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru (Betrayal knows my name) how many of you think he looks like he could be the love child of Zero and Kaname? _

** . **

**_Question Three: How many of you want to hug Zero right now and tell him to choose Kaname over Yuuki( Insert screaming fans) and also did I give you an understanding of how Zero feels about Yuuki and why it's hard for him?_**

**_Reviews my dears! Ice cream with Zero's on top!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**RikusChika778: Sorry its been awhile since I updated I just started college and I will be trying to update other stories, I just happened to have this chapter written out. **

**Disclaimer: Come on… You know the drill.**

**Recap: **As he sat there crying he felt water droplets hit the ground lightly before it began pouring. Sitting there in the rain, Zero became soaked contemplating on whether he should think this was revenge or just bittersweet anger for neglecting to think about her. Yuuki or Kaname? His best friend or ex enemy/ lover? He had to choose and it had to be soon.

* * *

><p>"Zero's been gone for a long time and it's pouring!" Ichiru exclaimed continuously looking out the window for any signs for his twin.<p>

"Zero can take care of himself though he seems as fragile as you. He likes rain doesn't he?" Maria asked looking up from the Animal Lovers magazine she was reading.

"Yeah."

"Then he's probably happy that it's raining, as long as no lightning or thunder happens it fine." On cue, Maria and Ichiru jumped when the room darkened and a loud rumble came from outside. A jagged light tore through the sky menacingly as it left a small shaking quake behind. "Holy shit!"

"Maria, you jinxed it!" Ichiru turned to glare at his girlfriend before looking dumbfound at the couch she was originally on. "Maria?" The magazine she had been reading was now discarded on the floor messily as he looked around for her. The door to the room that had been closed was unopened so where could she have been hiding. Finally he looked under the bed where he saw the said girl under it in a fetal position.

"I panicked and ran under the bed." She explained still not making a move to come out from under the object.

"Pretty damn fast to considering I didn't see you. I didn't know you were scared of storms."

"I'm not!" She snapped. "I'm scared of lighting. Then thunder."

"…In other words; storms." Ichiru felt a small smile tug at his lips as she Maria through daggers at him.

"It's probably punishment."

"For what?"

"Remember when you and Zero found Yuuki in the library after she returned?"

"Yeah…" He was reluctant to agree, but Maria sure was acting mysterious.

"Did she mention birds ever attacking her?"

"Yeah…"

"That was me."

"Maria!"

"She deserved it and I wasn't finished inflicting pain on her so I got some crows to beat her down! She deserved it rightfully so, because one: She disobeyed suspension, two: she keeps ruining peoples happiness and three: she annoys me." Finally coming out from under the bed, Maria stood up ignoring Ichiru's scolding gaze. "Besides she has no proof that I did it anyway. Almost every animal normally attacks her like that one time that Rottweiler bit her and I had nothing to do with it."

"You've lost your mind, Maria-" They stopped when they heard a door open from outside. Maria quickly ran and flung the door open exclaiming Zero's name as he walked into the mansion. The smile that had been on her face had faded as she took note of his appearance. She let out a weak chuckle thinking he was just sick and tired, but… She noted his inhuman paleness and lifeless lilac colored eyes. His arms were crossed clutching at his jacket shakily as he walked up the stairs. He looked like a mindless doll full of nothing but emptiness. Ichiru came out behind her still angry with what she did before, but dropped it when he saw Zero.

"Zero!" Ignored. Ichiru's eyebrows drew together confused. "Brother." No response. Zero opened the door to his room before closing it with a soft thud after he was in it. Out of worry Ichiru started for the room, before Maria grabbed his hand forcefully. "What?"

"Leave him alone. Something's not right."

"I can tell that's why I need to talk to him."

"Damn it, leave him alone! Let him mourn." Maria's said cryptically. Ichiru started blankly at her wondering why she was suddenly talking like this. Maria shook her head before walking away leaving an astonished, Ichiru. Kaname and Takuma walked out of Kaname's room on the other side looking around before stopping their gaze on Ichiru.

"What's going on here?" Takuma asked the younger twin as they walked to him.

"… I don't know honestly. Zero is… not Zero and I don't know why." He explained.

"Maybe he's tired." Kaname tried to sound reassuring, but even to his statement he felt a disbelief in it.

"No that wasn't it. It seemed like it was more and then Maria is acting funny too telling me to leave him alone."

"Maybe she just realized he wanted some time alone." Takuma stated. He felt the tension between all three of them with Ichiru wanting to check on his brother and Kaname debating whether or not he should check on the teen. "Umm… anyways come on, Kaname you said you would let your tailor fix my jacket." The blonde grabbed his friends hand pulling him down the stairs as the brunette took one last glance at Zero's room before following after his friend. Ichiru stood alone still distraught by what was going on. He finally took everyone's advice and thought that was all his brother needed.

**OoOoO-Cemetery-OoOoO**

"Tell me, Ciel you must have a lot of guts to be standing here in front of me knowing how angry I am with you." Rido said coming to halt on the graveyards walkway, umbrella in hand shielding him from the rain. Ciel who had been walking in front of him stopped also turning around to look at his half brother.

"I'm not scared of you, Rido. Any piece of shit that uses females as a toy to gain what they want are nothing but little punk ass's. You blackmailed, Shizuka and you allowed Yuuki to think she could seduce her own brother to the point she's obsessed." Ciel spat out angrily glaring at Rido. "You know how much Zero and Ichiru mean to Shizuka and yet you want to torture her endlessly. I don't give a damn about any animosity you feel towards me but you _will _apologize to everyone including, Juri."

"For what? Juri's not on my mind." A smile crept up on, Rido's face as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"But her husband is and that's what's wrong. She's hurting and I don't want to keep it a secret that you and Haruka have a past. You may have been his first, but the man is happily married forcing him to come back to you is pointless _and_ sad." Ciel explained ignoring his older brothers growing anger.

"Haruka was my everything and he still is I can't help how I feel granted its forceful I'll admit that, but he wont listen to reason. What to do you want me to do?"

"Leave them alone or at least explain to Juri with Haruka present. Coming in their home and trying to tear their family apart doesn't scream 'I love you' it screams 'I'm a possessive jackass'." Ciel tried to seem sympathetic in his advice, but the obvious fact was Rido was trying to ruin a marriage that clearly both partners were happy in.

"I don't like that answer and completely disagree with your statement." They resumed walking with Rido keeping a safe distance from the annoyed pureblood. "Besides, Shizuka wouldn't cooperate if I didn't hold something over her head. The twins were perfect shields from her wrath."

"Manipulating one of the most craziest vampires of all time who you never know will kill you in your sleep or not is a stupid move, dumbass."

"Heh!" Ciel rolled his eyes at Rido's chuckle. "That blooming princess has lost her touch ever since she started raising those kids. She's soft and rusty on her skills. I can go to bed peacefully without having to keep _both _my eyes open at night to spot a looming shadow." The older male joked before an idea popped in his head.

"Say, Ciel your mighty protective of, Shizuka anyways. Do you have feelings for the crazy bitch?"

Ciel whipped around momentarily grabbing, Rido's head in with his hand. Rido felt the crushing pressure on his temples. "When it concerns two children that I was asked to look after I do not play games, Rido." Ciel emphasized his point by squeezing a little harder on the said males head. "And that crazy bitch who your obviously scared of if you kept _both_ eyes open for is a good friend of mine. It has nothing to do with feelings; it's a matter of protecting those you care about you moron." He let go before quickly turning on his heel and continuing to go the direction he was heading for. The Kiryuu's Graves. Once he had reached his destination, Ciel stopped dead in his tracks as if hypnotized. He felt his face go paler than Zero's skin color. Rido strolled calmly behind still throwing insults at his younger brother before stopping as well.

"What the hell…?" Even he couldn't believe it. The sight of the destroyed graves of the Kiryuu twin's beloved parents. He had done a lot of stupid shit before but this was lower than even he could go.

"That bitch…" Rido heard Ciel mumble clenching his fist. Ciel felt his glare increase at nothing in particular, as all he wanted was a bastard to the beat the shit out of. Anyone would do, his mind snapped.

"Ciel… Stay calm for a second." Rido only said that mainly because he knew the male to well, personality wise. Cross him and he doesn't give a damn who you are. He just happened to be in that line of sight for Ciel to kill.

"Calm?!" The male whipped around, snapping with a sharp tone. "The hell do I need to be calm for when I need to find the little bitch who fucking did this! She's a heartless piece of shit!" Fury could not describe the pureblood before, Rido no word could as, Ciel's eyes turned red menacingly.

"Bitch? Shizuka?"

Ciel snapped again causing the older one to back up hesitantly. "No you dumbass! Yuuki, that demonic bitch!"

"You think Yuuki did this? Come on she-." Rido stopped mid sentence when, Ciel sent him an obvious look. He thought back for a second questioning his sudden come to his nieces defense. Thinking back now, he wouldn't be surprised if she did do it. She _had _turned psycho actually when she regained her memories. "On second thought. Think the twins saw this?"

Ciel stopped fuming for a second and felt grief strike at him like a punch to the face. Zero. "Zero told me he was coming here this morning…" There was a silence as it registered.

"That sucks." Rido said suddenly.

"Oh, now you have a heart all of a sudden?" Rido raised an eyebrow at the accusation. "Since when have you given a damn about any one?"

"Haruka for one." They stared at each other with, Ciel trying to decipher if that was a lie or not. But as he stared he could see, Rido wasn't joking. "Though I might not seem to care about the twins, I would never disrespect someone's parents gravesite. Believe it or not I'm not all that heartless. There was a time you and me were close."

"Yeah and you severed that bond because you saw me as a murder. I don't have time for this." Ciel said before abruptly turning around and pulling out his phone. When the person on the other line picked up, Ciel began talking in a serious voice as he walked off leaving, Rido alone. Rido sighed heavily before looking at the graves. He'd never thought he'd utter these words in his life and for two boys he barley knew yet been through too much.

"I'm truly sorry."

**oOoOoO-Kuran Household-OoOoOo**

"Zero?" Kaname knocked on the door worry written all over his face. He had knocked twenty times and yet there was still no movement on the other side. No shuffling, he wasn't even sure if the silverette was breathing or not. He tried again. "Zero. Please answer me." No response. Kaname let out a sigh before turning away from the door and leaning back against it as support. He closed his eyes and took in a few breaths to calm himself from over thinking the situation. His father who had happened to been about to try the same thing stopped when he saw his son.

"You gave it a try?" Haruka asked though he knew the answer. Kaname nodded solemnly now looking at his dad. "Come on lets just give him some time." Haruka waved for his son to come with to which Kaname was reluctant to leaving the door before doing as he was told. He walked behind his dad slowly as he kept trying not to think about it.

Haruka led him into the garden room where Juri was sitting in a bed of flowers gently observing them. She looked up when she saw, Kaname came in and prodded him to come sit with her to which he did. She gave him a hug when he got comfortable on the ground before planting a kiss on his forehead. Kaname rolled his eyes when he felt a blush appear on his face. Haruka sat at the tea table on the other side as he watched the mother and son scene.

"Zero still hasn't come out of his room yet?" Juri asked Kaname playing with a strand of his hair.

"No."

"Give him some time." Kaname rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Father said the same thing." Haruka saw Juri stop playing with her sons hair and cast a glance at her husband. Her eyes were glossed over as she looked at him with unidentified emotion.

"He did, did he?" There was no emotion in her voice as she said it. Haruka felt an unnerving aura coming from her as she remained staring at him. Juri dropped eye contact when Haruka started to say something and interrupted him. "He's right, Zero needs time to get over his _heartbreak_ of whatever happened to him" She cast a glance at Haruka who stared confused. Kaname looked from both parents now with curiosity as he felt the tension in the air. Juri stopped her brooding momentarily before going back to playing with her son's hair as to not make him wonder what was going on.

**OoOoO-Cross Academy (Kaien's Office)-OoOoO**

"Alright what's the game plan?" Kaien asked sitting at his desk.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yagari asked glaring at the blonde. Kaito sat in one of the armchairs nearby watching the impending argument.

"The Kuran party. What are we going to do?" Kaien thumped, Yagari lightly on the head who in return snapped his hand back painfully. "Ow!"

"Don't touch me, idiot." Kaito rolled his eyes at his teachers statement who was he fooling.

"But you never say that when were alone together." The blonde whined as the other male gripped him in a chokehold.

"I told you not to say anything out loud! Alone is different from public!"

"Oh man, you two make it obvious you're a couple. I've never seen anyone bicker as much as you two do." Kaito said suddenly as he uncrossed his legs and got up from the chair. "What that blonde lover of yours means, is how are we going to prevent Yuuki from pulling another insane stunt? I doubt her parents are going to exclude her from this party considering it's very special."

"Special?" Yagari released is tightening chokehold on Kaien who immediately began gasping for breath.

Finally able to regulate his breath again, Kaien answered, "It's her seventeenth birthday tomorrow." Yagari's face darkened as he processed what the blonde just told him.

_Fuck…_

This meant by default it was Yuuki's night and she would make damn sure no one would ruin it. Including Zero.

"Now you see why we need a plan! She's going to be out for blood if she see's something she doesn't like." Kaito said.

**OoOoO-Kuran Household: Gardens-OoOoO**

"Hooray, I'm going to have a grandchild!" Juri exclaimed hugging her sons neck tightly as grin became wider with excitement.

"I never said that! I only asked a question, mother!" Kaname pulling away quickly as her eyes became teary. He sighed before letting her continue to hug him to which she did.

"You asked if a male pureblood could impregnate another male right?" Kaname nodded. "So if you're wondering you must be planning do try it with, Zero-kun. A pregnant Zero's to adorable, he already gets mad quickly enough imagine him amped up on hormones."

He'd rather not. Kaname didn't want to think about an evil Zero holding Bloody Rose and threatening to kill any vampire in sight. Not to mention he was just confirming what Takuma said was all nothing about actually doing anything. Then again… He had an urge to touch the silverette. "I'm just…" He tried to explain himself before Juri shushed him.

"Sweetheart you don't have to explain your agenda to us. If you do happen to do _it _and Zero does wound up pregnant then I want to make sure you will always be there even if you get mad at each other.

"I would never leave him." Kaname defended as he started back into Juri's eyes. She had a serious face on no longer joking. "I've already hurt him enough why would I even think about leaving him with such a burden?" The brunette was looking down now before Juri gently grabbed his chin and directed him to look up at her.

"Then you do what you want. Word of advice my dear, love and trust makes up a good chunk of a relationship and I believe Zero trust and loves you just as much as me and your father do." That gained Haruka's attention who had been quiet watching his wife give their son a pep talk. Something seemed foreign in that statement when she mentioned them. Almost false. He hoped Juri would feel him looking at her, but alas she did not turn or show and movement of knowing. "Tonight I'm sure he will be just fine and I want everyone to enjoy themselves. Can you do that for me and stop being a worrywart?" She asked still having him look at her. He nodded after a few seconds before the playful grin reappeared. Haruka took his leave as his wife chatted happily to her son and decided to see if he could try one more time to get Zero out of his room.

Walking upstairs, Haruka kept his eyes fixed on the door that hadn't opened since the guest staying in it came back. He felt it was in vain but he had to at least give it another try. Knocking on the door there was no answer. He tried again and finally he heard Zero's voice from behind the door.

"Who is it?"

"Haruka." The male waited believing he had gotten somewhere with the young boy, but then there was silence once again. "Zero-." The door opened quietly with a soft click as Zero appeared in front of him. Haruka saw that the males eyes were red and his skin unnaturally paler than usual. Moving out of the way, Zero ushered Haruka in before closing the door and going back to the messed up bed. He pulled his legs to himself in a cradling position before pulling the cover above his knees and resting his head on it.

"Zero, what happened to you?" Haruka asked as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"…My meaningless life shattered before my eyes." The silverette stated bluntly causing even more concern to arise in Haruka. "I found my parents grave destroyed this morning, but I don't know who."

For some reason anger arose in Haruka as he thought about horrible Zero must be feeling on the inside. His heart went out to him, but he questioned the last part.

_Doesn't know who or does know but will not say?_

He questioned inwardly as Zero stared lifelessly at the covers before him. Haruka felt a paternal urge awaken in him for the young boy as he reached over and pulled Zero into a hug causing a shocked gasp to slip past the boy's lips. "I know what its like to hold onto someone dearly and look past everything bad they ever did." He stated stroking the white hair.

"…"

"For awhile I refused to believe that my _former _lover and brother, Rido was cruel and constantly causing trouble. Much like you denying Yuuki for being a trouble maker."

"Lover?"

Zero felt Haruka nod his head in agreement. "Yup believe it or not that jackass was my very first love. He wasn't always despicable, but he wasn't exactly likeable either, but I took both the good and the bad." Zero listened to Haruka breath gently as he continued to talk. "Your relationship with Yuuki is complicated beyond words, but even if she is my daughter if I had to choose whose side to take, I would choose you. There has never been a time Juri and I have not seen how you protect her or _anyone _in general despite how you may feel at the current time and your so loyal that its hard to detach yourself from someone who you've constantly covered. It was the same for Rido and I before Juri, though cruel in how she said it reprimanded me and pointed out every bad thing he had ever done. The shocking part is half of them all hurt me mentally."

"Is that why your relationship is so rocky?" Zero asked remaining fixed in the hug. He felt a warm feeling spreading through out his body as he thought about old times.

"Partly, but there was also the fact of what he did to Juri and I afterwards. Our first child ever was killed by him out of jealousy."

"That's where Kaname came in."

"Yes and despite him not being our real child we didn't deny that we loved him dearly either way. He appeared wise beyond his years versus us but had his childish perks every once in awhile. Then we had Yuuki who we kept hidden from Rido while Kaname would openly defy him."

Zero smiled to himself thinking about how Kaname would do something like that. His mind wandered back to the original child before Kaname. "What was the child's original name?"

"Kazuhiko. That was supposed to be our boys' name. Before we knew that Kaname was named _Kaname _it was Juri's idea to name him what he is today. She kept saying that she felt in her gut that that was what he should be named." The father explained before Zero finally pulled away much to his surprise.

"I didn't know how much your family's been through." The exhuman apologized solemnly as a gentle smile appeared on Haruka's face.

"We don't like to talk about it. The past is the past it can't be helped when it's unintentionally bought up." Getting up from the bed, Haruka ruffled Zero's head before heading for the door and stopping. "A heads up, whether you know or not who destroyed your parents grave, Zero that person can't truly be believed in anymore. Sometimes you have to give them up because certain things are just unforgivable. You need to stop allowing people to constantly hurt you and push back like you did with Kaname and the others until your voice is heard finally in the midst." The brunette gave Zero another smile before pointing at the suit hanging in the closet before finally leaving. After Haruka had left, Zero felt a smile grace his lips as he felt some kind of weight lifted off of him. Zero took in a deep breath before releasing it.

"Alright, Zero, just tell, Yuuki happy birthday and apologize to everyone for being a bastard today." He said to himself trying to picture even having to face the brunette girl and tell her something nice. Getting up once more from the bed, Zero headed for the closet where the white suit was, pressed and clean of all wrinkles. "It's just one night."

**OoOoO-Yuuki's Birthday-OoOoO**

Kaname watched from the corner with Shiki and Takuma as guest arrived into the mansion greeting the owners and of course the birthday princess. Yuuki was dressed in a blue gown that Juri had made her wear claiming she was trying to hard to be noticed and that she should start acting like a princess. She argued with her but it ended with Juri threatening to rip out her vocal cords. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, as she seemed for once more elegant and less whorish.

"Whew, I'm surprised Yuuki was able to clean up so well and _actually _look like a princess." Takuma stated jokingly as the cousins looked at him with a ridiculous look.

"Takuma- senpai, I think you eyesight is going bad." Shiki stated causing the males face to drop unhappily.

"That's cruel, Shiki."

"Not if it's true." Kaname intervened now siding with the red head. Takuma felt cornered by the males as they ridiculed him. Kaname stopped with the mental jabs at his friend when he saw Zero come in. He was wearing a pure white suit with a silver pocket watch hanging out. His dress shirt was for once buttoned up fully and his silver hair seemed to stand out the most along with his eyes. In his hand he held a present decorated in pink with a red ribbon tied around it. For some reason, Kaname scowled at the thought of Zero actually being nice to Yuuki and giving her a present.

Zero nodded at Juri and Haruka who seemed more than delighted to see the silverette before his attention turned to the birthday princess. Yuuki felt an unnerving feeling in her stomach as Zero bowed to her generously and held out his present. "I'm sure I don't have to say who its for." She heard him say and felt a small twitch at the corner of her mouth. Not out of anger but glee that even angry at her he didn't forget her fully.

"Well of course! Who else is born on this day?" She snatched the present from him giggling as Zero grabbed her hand placed a kiss on it.

"I don't know… a lot more people in this world if you think about it. Happy birthday, Yuuki." Zero said before moving out of the way for the rest of the guest to continue coming in. Yuuki grabbed his arm midway forcing him to come down to eye level.

"You will be my dance partner for tonight. There's no way I'm dancing with, Kaname. He needs to be punished."

Zero pulled away emotionless and said to her in a low tone, "I'm not dancing with you to piss off, Kaname. I'm only doing it for your birthday and only your birthday. Not punishment. Deal?" He held out his hand for her to shake, which, Yuuki seemed reluctant in doing, but sighed frustrated and agreed. Zero smiled before walking off and trying to find some familiar faces in the large crowd. He found Maria and Ichiru talking to Kaito, but there was no sight of Kaien and Yagari, which depressed him considering he really wanted to talk to his teacher. Maria was the first to spot him with her dark purple chiffon gown on and her black heels tapped as she ran to him.

"Zero! We were so worried about you!" She proclaimed giving him a hug for comfort. Ichiru came up behind her with a worried look, Zero smiled before pulling his little brother into a hug assuring him that he was all right.

"Did something happen nii-san?" The younger one asked. Zero shook his head in reassurance even though he felt Ichiru should know, he didn't want to see his brother sad and depressed like him. It was the last thing he wanted.

"Nothing your nii-san can't handle." He said confidently. "I'm sorry for not talking to you earlier, I was totally out of it." He missed Kaito's eyes narrow at the excuse before he stalked off somewhere to the other side of the ballroom. Kaname watched Zero mingle with Maria and his twin even surprisingly Hanabusa and the rest of his vampire posse. He didn't like how Zero had kissed Yuuki's hand even if it was polite. He was jealous there was no denying it, but there was something else wrong with that entire exchange.

His temper really flared when Yuuki-who had bugged their mother to at least open one present- opened Zero's and in it was a silver chain necklace with a red gem shaped like a heart on it. Along with it was red and diamond bracelet that was shaped into a rose. It was an admirable gift but not on the likes of her even he thought. Rolling his eyes as Yuuki showed Juri and smiled happily over it, Kaname decided to go talk to Zero who had ironically been looking for him.

"Kaname." Kaname came to a stop when they were a few feet away from each other. "I need to talk to you."

Kaname was glad; Zero was thinking the same thing. "What a coincidence I felt the same way, but in private please."

"Where?" Zero asked confused. Kaname grabbed his hand gently pulling him upstairs to a vacant study room. Yuuki watched from below eyeing the exchange the entire time before quietly sneaking out of her parents sight and ignoring guest as they called for her. She would respond with glaring read eyes as she made her way to her destination. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Are you feeling better…?" Kaname asked closing the door behind him. Yuuki watched from the first step avoiding following the males to closely. She had put on the bracelet and necklace from earlier and now stood watching the very same person stab her in the back. Again. She nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a gentle tap on her shoulder. Whipping around angrily she nearly fell into a lady's chest, pulling back in shock she looked up at the unexpected visitor. She was tall and pale with a well-endowed upper torso that she could beat Juri and Shizuka out combined. Her hale was midnight blue; straight and thick from Yuuki's perspective. What really stood out was the pale blue eyes with specs of lavender in them, she looked breath taking and majestic more than a vampire would. Her youthful appearance also made her appear like she was in her early twenties.

"Y-yes?" Yuuki finally said after forcing herself to stop gawking at the lady before her.

"Are you the birthday princess?" She asked in a velvety tone. Yuuki nodded her head unable to remain stoic at the young lady before her. Something flicked across those ice blue eyes as if she heard her. "Thank you."

"What?" The brunette said dumbfound by the sudden response.

"You complemented on how beautiful I am." It blew Yuuki's mind away as she tried to shut her mind off. This lady must have been a mind reader. "I am." Her eyes grew wide in shock at the bluntness of the woman.

"And just who are you going around reading peoples minds?!" She snapped angrily.

"Astrid Blackshield." The one-strapped dark blue dress she had on swayed as shifted positions. The slit cleanly cut going down the left side elegantly. On others it would have made them look available for men but in her case it seemed regal and graceful. She had on two pearl necklaces that were tight around her neck along with dangling earrings to match with them. Yuuki felt a menacing feeling coming from the lady despite her calm appearance and tone.

"I have to go, Mrs. Blackshield." The princess said as nicely as she could backing away. Astrid made no move as she watched observing her. Once out of Astrid's sight, Yuuki speed walked until she ran into Ruka Sounen. The girl huffed at the run in but gave her condolences for the girl." Ruka?"

"Were you talking to Lady Astrid?" She asked suddenly taking note of Astrid far away near the stairs Zero and Kaname had descended on.

"What about that, Astrid lady? I don't know who she is." Ruka's eyes widened at the girls ignorance. Of all people to be unaware of.

"You refer to her as Lady Astrid, princess. One wrong move and she will annihilate you with no problem. She is a clansmen of the Blackshield Family. They say their family crest is burned into the back of their necks and that they keep their hair a good enough length to where it can't be seen." She explained huffing when Yuuki showed no signs of understanding. "She's a witch, Yuuki."

"A witch!?" She squealed.

"Yes and she's a good friend of Kaname-sama's."

Yuuki looked back behind her noticing Astrid blocking the way to upstairs. Her way which means she must have known who she was. That was the woman who curse that necklace Zero wore! Astrid's head snapped towards her direction and flashed the princess a white smile watching the horrified look appear on her face. She mouthed some words to Yuuki that she just barley understood.

"_I know everything._"

* * *

><p><strong>RikusChika778: Cut! This folks is by far the longest chapter I've written for any stories and I couldn't help it for some reason. So recap of what just happened, Maria admits to harming Yuuki with birds, Zero comes back distraught Kaname tries to get Zero to talk but fails. Ciel and Rido talk along with Ciel finding out about the gravesites and Haruka and Juri have tension going on. Haruka has a father son moment with Zero telling about his past with Rido. Speaking of that, Rido, Ciel, Hanabusa and them will be making more of an appearance next chapter. It's Yuuki's birthday, Zero gives her a gift and Kaname's jealous I left it off for those two specifically so I could introduce Astrid, the witch as you have all been wondering. Now what is her role is what your wondering probably. Also I changed the Juri and Haruka's son's name because I wanted to and it made sense for this story.<strong>

**Astrid means Fair, beautiful goddess and Kazuhiko means, harmonious prince or peaceful boy in some cases.**

**Question 1: Who is shocked that I put in that the party was for Yuuki's birthday?**

**Question 2: Was the Haruka and Zero moment nice?**

**Question 3: Who wants Kaname to hurry up and make Juri a grandmother!? (Lol JK)**

**Question 4: How was Astrid's intro and who all got scared even for Yuuki when the witch mouthed those words to her at the end? **

**Well that's it for now, reviews everyone!**


End file.
